Marcas del destino
by atemxanzulove
Summary: Nadie se escapa del destino, todos pensaron que después de la partida de atem todo iba a ser normal pero se equivocaron y esta vez el destino apunta hacia Anzu. ¿Qué descubrirá? AnzuxAtem (también contiene un poco de MaixJoey y KaibaxKisara). Mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia que hago, espero que les guste =)

Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Marcas del destino**

**Primer episodio****:**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Atem se despidió de sus amigos para que su alma descanse, desde entonces todo volvió a la normalidad. Yugi al igual que Joey siguieron jugando al duelo de monstruos. Kaiba desde entonces empezó a dedicar su tiempo completo a su compañía de juegos, para todos era tan solo para tratar de olvidar sus recuerdos del pasado que lo atormenta de vez en cuando. Tristán sigue tratando de salir con Serenity, cosa que Joey no le agrada y siempre que lo ve al lado de su "hermanita" lo quiere matar. Anzu por su parte pone todo su empeño para ser una buena bailarina, pero siempre se le ve perdida en sus pensamientos ocupados por su querido faraón que no pierde las esperanzas de volver a verlo. Pero como todo tiene que llegar a su fin, la tranquilidad no puede durar, ya que cuando el destino te tiene en su mira por más que lo intentes no puedes escapar de él y esto es algo que nuestro conocido grupos de amigos tiene que afrontar.

Es de mañana, anzu se levanta por el ruido de su despertador, como todos los días, golpea y tira al molesto aparato el cual cae al suelo. Era otro día de clases normal, sin magia, sin misterio, sin el faraón. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a soñar todas las noches con él y lo peor era que parecía tan real y siempre antes de despertarse escuchaba su voz.

Flash back:

_Anzu….Anzu, ten cuidado, nada es lo que parece y nada dura para siempre….. Tienes que proteger a los que más quieres y sobre todo procurar proteger el dije de las dimensiones…._

Fin del flash _back_

A que se refería ese extraño sueño, ella no lo sabía, ¿proteger?, como si ella pudiera proteger algo, Atem siempre la protegía y la salvaba. Aunque no le encontrara sentido, solo a escuchar una vez más su voz la hacía feliz. Suspira y salta de su cama, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, sin mencionar que tenía que ir a buscar a Yugi para ir juntos a la escuela. Sale de su casa y en el camino se encuentra con Tristán y Joey, quienes parecían zombis y bostezaban sin parar.

Joey: hola anzu!, todo bien? Pregunto refregándose un ojo

Tristán: ho..la awwn. Dijo mientras bostezaba.

Anzu: sí. Oigan, que les paso a ustedes dos, acaso se pelearon con el peine esta mañana?, sin mencionar que parecen sonámbulos. Les pregunto señalando sus cabellos que los tenían todo despeinado.

Joey: mira quien lo dice, señorita despierta, la que sueña despierta y que se distrae con una mosca que pasa volando. Mientras le sacaba la lengua y Tristán asentía con la cabeza.

Anzu: que maduro, por lo menos me se vestir bien y no traigo la remera al revés.

Tristán se pone a reír al igual que anzu, mientras Joey maldice por en silencio ya que no era solo la remera si no también toda su ropa. Antes de que Joey digiera algo en su defensa fue interrumpido por Yugi, quien venía corriendo en dirección de ellos. Así todos ya reunidos hablaron hasta llegar al colegio.

Dos figuras escondidas miran al grupo de amigos. Uno de ellos sonríe.

Desconocido: es ese peño chico quién tenía el rompecabezas del milenio

Desconocido 2: No es todo lo acompaña la chica quien tiene un cierto parecido a la protectora del faraón quien posee según nuestro amo lo que necesitamos. desaparecen en la oscuridad riendo.

fin del primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Como el primer capítulo fue muy corto les traigo el segundo súper rápido.**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

Segundo capítulo:

Hoy es el día en que todos los alumnos están cruzando los dedos para no desaprobar ninguna materia, pues los profesores cierran el primer trimestre. Como raramente pasa, el día en la escuela se pasa volando y es la última hora del día ocupada con la materia Matemática. Se puede observar que todos miran al profesor de enfrente como si fuera el mismo demonio en persona, un hombre no mayor de cuarenta años con pelo corto, alto y con una mirada perversa. La clase del profesor Samuzato son las peores, aburrida, esas en las que nadie entiende nada, las que te dan mucha tarea y te hacen pasar al pizarrón todas las clases. Lo peor es que si no sabes realizar el ejercicio o te atrapan hablando o molestando, te manda derechito a dirección, también podes firmar o lo peor ,te ganas un glorioso uno .Esta materia no es la favorita de nadie menos para Anzu que siempre le va mal y por un pelito aprueba. El cruel e injusto docente mira a sus alumnos, sonríe, acto seguido agarra la lista y empieza a nombrar las notas de cada uno en voz alta. Ya empezó la matanza. Uno a uno los alumnos se desaniman, el pronóstico no es bueno, los nombrados hasta el momento desaprobaron.

Profesor: yugi moto… **7**

Tristán Taylor... **5**

Tristán: maldito profesor, aprobé las mayorías de las pruebas, hice todo lo que me dijo y qué me gano?, un cupón? un trofeo? al menos un aprobado?... NO!, un mísero 5. Se quejaba el chico mientras miraba con odio al profesor.

O, no después vengo yo, esto no será bueno…, este me odia…, pensaba Joey mientras miraba nerviosamente y con miedo al profesor.

Profesor: y por último en la lista de los chicos, Joey wheeler…**7**

Joey parpadea varias veces sin poder creerlo, se para de su asiento gritando lo hice aprobé!, pero.. En ese momento….

Profesor: oh, no me equivoque, Joey wheeler tiene un **4**, fue mi error por no mirar bien, bueno seguimos por las chicas. Dijo con indiferencia y con una sonrisa.

Todos se ríen, mientras Joey trata de esconder su cara debajo de su flequillo.

Joey: no lo soporto ese tipo me lo hiso apropósito!

Yugi: Joey, cualquiera se puede equivocar….

Joey: vos lo decís porque aprobaste, te gustaría que te digieran que tienes un siete, te ilusiones y luego te matan con un 4, UN 4.

Yugi: cálmate, por un cuatro no es el fin del mundo, ahora cállate que Anzu está muy preocupada por esta materia, ya sabes cuanto le cuesta y ahora le toca a ella.

Profesor: Naomi Liotma…. **5**

Anzu Mazaki…..**7**

Anzu suspira de alivio, aprobó justo, pensar que tuvo que ir a una profesora particular. Se toca la frente, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no sabía cuál era la razón, últimamente le pasaba muy seguido.

Después que el profesor termino de decir las notas, toco el timbre del recreo y los alumnos se reúnen en sus respectivos grupos de amigos.

Joey: ya quiero irme de aquí, juro que si me dicen que desaprobé en otra materia voy a matar a alguien.

Tristan: dímelo a mí, yo ya tengo tres bajas, me van a matar cuando llegue a casa, de comida vamos a comer _Tristan a la parrilla._ Dijo con la mirando el suelo.

Yugi: vamos, recién es el primer trimestre, quedan por delante dos más.

Joey: para vos es fácil decirlo, no tienes ninguna baja, yo tengo como cuatro.

Tristan: no te olvidas de computación?

Joey: ah, tenes razón, aunque no se el motivo, todos aprobaron menos yo, hasta los más idiotas de las clase aprobaron. A parte lo que más me molesta es que cuando hice la prueba en la computadora, la muy torpe de la profesora me borro un punto. Respondió muy enojado.

Tristan: eso no es verdad ya que vos desaprobaste.

Joey: ¿cómo dijiste asado? Dijo mientras lo agarraba por el cuello

Yugi: vamos no se peleen. Mientras trataba de separarlos

Tristan: no es mi culpa que seas tan burro, hasta la profe de lengua te lo menciono cuando dijo tu nota.

Yugi: ¿Qué tan malo te fue Joey?

Joey: esa gruñona me dijo te queda un UNO, cuando le pregunte la razón me dijo haber 1 + 1+1+1 dividido 4 ¿Cuánto es? UNO. Dijo imitando la voz de la profesora.

Anzu seguía a sus amigos sin aportar nada a la conversación, en los últimos meses era así.

Yugi: Anzu ¿te pasa algo? Mientras la miraba preocupado

Anzu: eh?, no nada…, solamente estoy un poco cansada, mejor me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana.

Yugi: me parece a mí o ¿Anzu últimamente esta actuando algo rara?

Tristan y Joey asienten y observan hacia donde Anzu se había ido, preguntándose la razón de su comportamiento.

Una vez que Anzu se despidió de sus amigos se fue derecho a su casa pero por alguna razón se sentía observada. Al llegar se dirige a su habitación, tira todas las cosas del colegio y busca en su armario alguna ropa cómoda que ponerse. Eligio una remera rosada de manga corta con cuello en v, una pollera amarilla con bordes rosas y por último unos zapatitos que combinaban. Se miró en el espejo y suspiro, en su brazo derecho se encontraba su marca de nacimiento que en los últimos días por alguna razón se estaba tornando más visible. No importaba cuanto se aplicara un estilo de crema que le recetaron para que no sea visible lo que por un tiempo funcionó pero cada vez se notaba más, lo contrario de lo que debía pasar. No le gustaba para nada la rara y no común forma de ¿dragón?, ahora que ella lo observa mejor no lo podía creer. Pero lo peor para ella no era su forma si no que algunas veces le ardía.

**Mientras tanto en Egipto**

La puerta que conecta este mundo con el otro se abre produciendo un resplandor en el cual sale una figura. Al despejarse la luz se lo logra ver un poco mejor, se pude notar su cabello tricolor en punta y en sus ojos violáceos los cuales reflejan mucha confianza. Él ha regresado a la vida para quedarse y para cumplir con una nueva misión encargada por los dioses de Egipto.

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

_**y que les pareció? malo?, regular? bueno?**_

_**pues a mi me pareció mejor que el anterior, como mencione antes lo actualice rápido porque el anterior me quedo muy cortito, lo que sucedió fue que no sabia como empezar bien la historia pero bueno quedo así.**_

_**en este capitulo seguro notaron lo exagerada que fui con el profe e matemáticas ni que todos los profes fuesen así. (creo )**_

_** Bueno como sea, por favor no olviden dejarme Reviews que no les cuesta nada y nos vemos el el próximo capítulo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**nuevo capítulo!, espero que les guste. n.n**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

Es una tarde hermosa, el sol brilla con mucha intensidad y se escucha el canto de los pajaritos. Anzu después de terminar con la tarea para el día siguiente, se asoma y mira por la ventana de su habitación la calle. Aquella tarde iba a ser estupenda para ella ya que tenía que ir a hacer una audición a la escuela de baile que le recomendaron, lo cual estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Preparo su bolso con lo necesario, cambio su ropa por una mejor para la ocasión y se fue rápidamente de su casa. Al llegar se dirigió a los vestidores, estaba tan nerviosa que le sudaban las manos en solo pensar lo que tenía que hacer. La prueba consistía en que te ponían una música tranquila y bailar libremente hasta que los "jueces" te digan que es suficiente, luego te hacen unas preguntas y dentro de una semana te envían los resultados por correo con el cual te dice si entraste o no. Anzu se siente muy presionada, en las últimas semanas practico noche y día para ese momento tan importante y espacial pero ahora llego tenía miedo de fracasar. Sale de los vestidores y se queda en el pasillo esperando a que la llamen, mientras para pasar el tiempo mira los cuadros que están colgados en la pared. Los cuadros tenían en ellos imágenes de bailarines, por lo cual ella se imaginó que bailaba en frente de una multitud de personas que gritaban su nombre y en la primera fila se encontraban sus amigos y sobre todo la persona más especial para ella, Atem. Dejo de soñar despierta cuando una voz la llamo por su nombre, se volteó y vio a una mujer alta con pelo rubio hasta los hombros que le hacía señas para que entrara a la habitación ya que era su turno. Al entrar noto que era un lugar enorme con un gigantesco espejo que se hallaba en una de las paredes. En frente estaba una mesa con cuatro personas que la miraba con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Uno de ellos la mira curiosamente y la saluda.

Buenas tarde señorita Mazaki, me llamo Dilan Leider y soy el director de este lugar, mucho gusto en conocerte y es un aplacer en que hallas venido hoy aquí. Por favor sitúese en el medio de la habitación así podemos empezar. Dijo un señor de unos cuarenta años, flaco, de estatura promedio, con pelo corto de color castaño y ojos grises.

Anzu asintió y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado, sentía como si todo su cuerpo le temblara, tenía que tranquilizarse, entonces suspiro y ya un poco más calmada miro así el frente esperando que pusieran la música. Entonces en ese momento empezó una música tranquila con el sonido del piano, el violín, entre otros. Anzu bailaba con mucha suavidad, delicadeza y coordinación, le ponía mucho entusiasmo a cada movimiento. Los presentes en el lugar se sorprendieron con cada paso que daba ya que parecía una profesional. Al terminar la música Anzu se detuvo en una posición con los brazos extendidos.

Dilan: buen trabajo, creo que esta fue unas de las mejores presentaciones que vi, al parecer tienes talento niña. Pero antes de terminar me tienes que responder unas preguntas. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente.

Anzu: cla-claro. Dijo mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

Dilan: ¿Bailaste valet u otra clase de baile antes?

Anzu: en realidad no, siempre quise ser bailarina y lo que se lo aprendí por mi cuenta.

Dilan: muy bien ¿Qué es lo que te inspira y te da ánimos para bailar?

Anzu: mi familia y mis amigos

Dilan: genial, ahora la última pregunta. ¿Qué sentirías si pudieras venir a esta escuela de baile y que harías si no?

Anzu: estaría muy contenta y emocionada ya que sería un paso más cerca para realizar mi sueño como bailarina profesional. Pero si no fuese así seguiría intentándolo hasta poder lograrlo y nunca me rendiría. Le respondió con mucha determinación.

Dilan: eso era lo que quería escuchar, Anzu, tienes un buen futuro por delante, suerte y una de esas nos vemos en las clases.

Anzu le agradeció y se despidió, quería ya ir a su casa pues estaba hecha pedazos y no veía la hora de tirarse en su cómoda camita y dormir por horas. Cuando estaba por llegar a su casa se encuentra con Yugi.

Yugi: hola Anzu!, ¿Cómo estás?

Anzu: bien y vos? Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Yugi : bien, que hacías? Pregunto mientras miraba a Anzu curiosamente.

Anzu: hace un ratito di mi audición y creo que me fue bien, y vos ¿Qué haces con esa caja?

Yugi: que bien, ah, ¿esto?, son unas cosas para la tienda de mi abuelito. Dijo mientras le mostraba la caja.

Anzu: bueno, espero que no te molestes pero ya es un poco tarde, estoy hecha pedazos y quiero irme a mi casa para descansar un poco, así que nos vemos mañana Yugi.

Yugi: bueno Anzu, no hay problema, nos vemos mañana, que descanses.

Anzu asiente, lo despide con su mano, cruza la calle y por alguna extraña razón se siente observada, escucha un ruido extraño lo cual la hace parar. Voltea y mira para todos lados pero no ve a nadie, es más la calle estaba desierta y algo le decía que tenía que irse de ese lugar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Escondido en un callejón entre unos arbustos, lejos de la vista de la chica, un joven encapuchado observa a la muchacha irse, entonces saca su celular y marca un número.

Encapuchado: hola jefe… ¿sigue en pie la propuesta?.., claro, ya la encontré y me convenció…, sí mi señor enseguida empiezo a trabajar, esto va a ser fácil, adiós. Cuelga el teléfono y en su rostro se forma una sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo de esperar la había encontrado y espera que tanto sacrificio valiera la pena. Se da media vuelta y desaparece en la oscuridad.

Anzu llegar a su casa tira todo y decide tomar una relajante ducha. Al salir del baño se pone algo cómodo y seca su pelo. Al terminar se mira en su espejo, se veía muy cansada y observo algo que le llamo mucho la atención. En su brazo derecho, específicamente en su hombro su cicatriz estaba tornándose demasiado visible para su gusto y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada, se tenía que dignar a usar remeras de manga tres cuarto o manga largas. Luego se tira en su cama, su día fue muy cansador, lo cual la dejo hecha polvo entonces se tira en su cama. Sin que ella se diera cuenta su cicatriz se torna de un color violáceo y empieza a brillar, al poco tiempo la cansada chica cae en un profundo sueño.

**En Egipto**

Ishizu Ishtar corre hacia el lugar donde siente que algo la llama y se sorprende al ver tirado en la arena al collar del milenio el cual antes le partencia. Se acerca al objeto y lo toma con mucho cuidado mientras se pregunta cómo llego a ese lugar. En ese instante ella escucha una voz muy conocida y al darse vuelta se sorprendo al ver a la persona que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

Atem: hola Ishizu, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado? Seguramente te es extraño volver a verme .Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Ishizu: mi faraón pensé que nunca te volvería a ver y también se puede saber la razón de que abandono el descanso eterno después de recordar su pasado y decidió regresar a este mundo.

Atem: es muy fácil y complicado a la vez. Los dioses me encomendaron una nueva tarea la cual deseo realizar .Y también hay recuerdos que no logre obtener y me dijeron que para ello tengo que encontrar la rencarnación de la guardiana del collar o más bien conocido dije de las dimensiones. Tengo el presentimiento que debo regresar lo antes posible con mis amigos.

Ishizu: no lo puedo creer, pensé que estabas destinado a descansar una vez que atravesaste el portal hacia el otro mundo, pero veo que me equivoque. Muy bien mi faraón al respecto sobre regresar con sus amigos no habrá ningún problema, yo misma lo llevare hacia la ciudad Domino ahora mismo. Me alegra que hayas regresado y una pregunta ¿Por qué razón tienes los artículos del milenio?

Atem: gracias y sobre tu pregunta, la razón es porque los artículos del milenio tienen que regresar con sus legítimos dueños, podes quedarte con el collar de milenio, yo devolveré los demás a quienes les pertenecen.

Ishizu: Gracias mi faraón y me alegro en que usted este devuelta

Atem asiente y junto a Ishizu se van a abordar un avión para llegar al día siguiente con sus amigos que tanto extrañaba y necesitaba para cumplir tan difícil misión. Atem observa con detenimiento su rompecabezas del milenio que desde que regreso no ha dejado de comportarse extrañamente mientras piensa en cómo va a ser todo a partir de ahora.

* * *

Anzu se mueve incomoda en su cama, está soñando y al parecer no es un sueño muy bueno.

_En el sueño de anzu:_

_Anzu observa el lugar sin comprender donde se encuentra, se siente perdida pero de pronto empieza a aparecer rápidamente imágenes de sus amigos y cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos .Cuando empiezan a detenerse, los últimos recuerdos son los que paso con el faraón, el cual la mira fijamente mientras sonríe pero en ese instante se rompe en mil pedazos. Inmediatamente todo se cubre en una completa oscuridad hasta que aparece un puntito de luz el cual cada vez se hace más grande hasta llenar todo el lugar de una luz pura y cálida. En el centro de aquel sitio aparece un objeto que al principio es borrosa hasta que se tornas más visible. La extraña figura se va acercando a Anzu, era una especie de collar el cual contenía una esfera violeta rodeada por un dragón. Ella observa al raro collar con mucha curiosidad, luego lo toma entre sus manos pero al mínimo tacto una energía poderosa rodea su cuerpo y…._

Bip, bip, bip, Anzu cae de su cama, y abre sus ojos. Lo que la despertó era el molesto sonido de su despertador. Mira hacia su mesita de luz y cuando logra ver la hora grita de frustración, golpea fuertemente y tira al pobre aparato al piso. Mierda, esta vez se le hiso muy tarde.

Anzu: maldito montón de tuercas! ¿Por qué no sonaste antes? No puede ser, es demasiado tarde y para colmo a la primera hora tenemos clase con la aburrida y exigente profesora de historia.(o como la llamaba Joey la lechuza de ojos saltones) Ella no puede creer que haya dormido tanto y tampoco puede sacarse ese sueño que tubo de la cabeza.

Se cambia lo más deprisa que puede, toma su mochila, pero por mala suerte se da cuenta que no había puesto sus libros de historia ni su libro de lengua, entonces va a su escritorio los toma y los guarda. Al estar tan apurada no se da cuenta y se cae al suelo, se había olvidado de atar los cordones de sus zapatos. Gruñe de rabia, se ata los cordones y se va corriendo como flash hacia la escuela, ni siquiera pudo desayunar pero si tardaba un minuto más no llegaría a tiempo. Por mala suerte empezó de la peor forma el día.

**Fin del tercer capítulo.**

**y que les pareció?, voy mejorando o empeorando?**

** gracias por su apoyo: ****Rossana's Mind**,** keri y Tarrant Hightopp. XD**

**no saben lo feliz que me puso sus Reviews, me dan ánimos para continuar. n.n**

**nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

** Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Marcas del destino**

Anzu corre lo más rápido que puede, esquiva a todas las personas que se encuentra y no pierde las esperanzas de llegar a tiempo al colegio. Matemáticas, de todas las materias del mundo justo hoy la tenía a la primera hora, por suerte estaba casi en la puerta de la escuela. Pero justo se distrae por un segundo y choca con alguien, cae al suelo, al levantar la vista ve a un chico alto de pelo corto de color negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Las mejillas de Anzu se tornan de un leve color rojo, se sentía muy apenada, ya se encontraba muy cerca de aquel chico sin mencionar que por su culpa estaban tirados en el suelo y él era guapo.

Anzu: l-lo siento, estaba muy apurada para llegar a la escuela y no te vi. Dijo muy avergonzada mientras se tapaba la cara con su mano.

Chico: no hay problema… veras yo iba muy distraído escuchando música por mis auriculares. Por el uniforme que usas si no me equivoco es de la escuela secundaria Domino. Mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano a la descuidada chica.

Anzu: gra-gracias, y si voy a esa escuela… y veo que vos también pero…nunca te había visto antes. Dijo Anzu mientras miraba el uniforme del chico.

Chico: si, lo que pasa es que soy nuevo y hoy es mi primer día de clase. Por cierto me llamo Axel.

Anzu: mucho gusto, soy Anzu y creo que vamos a llegar tarde a la primera clase del día de hoy.

Axel: de hecho no, el profesor Samuzato de matemática falta porque tuvo un inconveniente y tenemos hora libre.

Anzu: pero… ¿cómo sabias que tenía clase con esa profesor?

Axel: fácil, estoy en tu misma clase, lo sé porque hace un rato tuve que entrar al aula, me tuve que presentar ante mis nuevos compañeros y luego me avisaron que faltaba la profesora. Por cierto todos están en el patio de la escuela. Lo cual Anzu no le creía del todo.

Anzu: ¡no puede ser! entonces me apure al pepe para no decir otra cosa. Dijo mientras hacía pucheros y se cruzaba de brazos. Bueno….., entonces como todos están a fuera ahora voy buscar a mis amigos, si quieres podes acompañarme.

Axel: me encantaría acompañarte y de paso conocer a tus amigos. Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Anzu asintió, por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte pero no estaba segura, suspiro y se dirigió con el chico nuevo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Cuando se acerca a ellos ve a Joey tratando de matar a Tristan y a un pobre Yugi tratando de evitar que se lastimen. Anzu trataba de no reír ya que se veían graciosos, miro de reojo a Axel y pudo observar que la miraba de forma divertida.

Anzu: hola chicos!

Yugi: hola Anzu! Qué raro que vengas a esta hora por lo general sos más puntual.

Joey: hola Anzu, hola chico nuevo…., Tristan no te me escaparas gusano rastrero, cuando te ponga las manos de encima nunca vas a volver a ver a Serenity!

Anzu: se podría saber qué le pasa a este. Dijo mientras señalaba a Joey

Yugi: veras ayer Tristan fue a la casa de Joey a ver una película de terror y justo vino de visita la hermana de Joey y….

Joey: ese bastardo se quiso pasar de listo y para colmo se escapó cuando le quería dar su merecido ayer.

Tristan: no es cierto yo no le hice nada! Mientras se escondía detrás de Anzu.

Joey: si pero lo pretendías crees que no vi como la abrazabas o lo cerca que estabas de ella. Pregunto sarcástico.

Anzu: vamos chicos, no sean inmaduros dejen de pelear de una buena vez y ¡Tristan yo no soy tu escudo humano!

Tristan: no sos mi escudo humano, sos mi protectora cuando me conviene, en este caso cuando Joey me quiere matar. Dijo mientras miraba a su enojado amigo. Lo cual hizo enojar a la chica de ojos celestes que lo fulminaba con su mirada.

Axel: Anzu tiene razón hay otra formas de arreglar las cosas de vez de matarse entre ustedes. Después separo a Anzu de Tristan.

Anzu mira al chico de ojos verdes y luego observo como Joey se iba tranquilizando un poco, pero si las miradas pudieran matar Tristan ya habría muerto. Axel se ríe por la reacción de Joey mientras Yugi suspira y se acerca al grupo. En ese momento toca el famoso, ruidoso y detestable timbre de la escuela avisando el cambio de hora obligando a los estudiantes entrar al aula para esperar al siguiente profesor. Anzu se sienta en su lugar de siempre, al lado de la ventana, lo que más le gustaba de ese asiento era la vista que tenía la cual le permitía ver una parte del patio que terminaba en dirección de la salida de la escuela. Sus amigos se sentaban cerca de ella a unos pocos bancos de distancia y también se dio cuenta que Axel se sentó en el otro lado del salón de clase, el cual la miraba cada tanto de reojo. Esa acción la molestaba y la ponía muy incómoda ya que su mirada era como si la tuviera analizando, lo peor era que sentía que lo había visto antes, como si ya hubiese conocido hace mucho tiempo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que Yugi la miraba de forma preocupada, ante esto hizo un gesto con sus manos para indicarle que no le ocurría nada, él al entenderla enfoco devuelta su vista hacia la profesora que se encontraba en frente del pizarrón. Anzu sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos y como pudo trato de prestar atención a la clase de geografía, claro como si eso fuera posible ya le parecía de lo más aburrida y la profesora por su carácter no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Este día iba a ser muy largo.

**Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto:**

Atem y Ishizu bajan del pequeño avión, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas que iban de aquí para allá con sus equipajes para partir hacia sus distintos destinos. El joven faraón mira a su acompañante la cual le avisa que ella tiene que dirigirse al museo para arreglar algunos asuntos que tenía pendiente y que si le podía dar el ojo de milenio para entregárselo a Pegasus ya que sabía que iba a encontrarse en aquel lugar. Atem asiente, le da el valioso objeto y luego observa como la egipcia desaparece entre la multitud. Camina por las calles de aquella ciudad que por un momento le trae mucha nostalgia, quería ver a sus amigos pero antes tenía pensado devolver específicamente un artículo del milenio, los demás se encargaría después. Entonces decide dirigirse hacia unas de las más grandes e importantes compañías existentes, la cual le traía muchos recuerdos, la corporación Kaiba. Llega al gigantesco lugar en el cual lo recibe una de las trabajadoras de la compañía.

Empleada: buenos días, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una pollera negra hasta las rodillas.

Atem: si, podría ver ahora a Kaiba, es muy importante. Dijo con seriedad

Empleada: aguarde un momento…... toma el teléfono y marca un número. Hola Señor Kaiba alguien lo busca y quiere verlo inmediatamente….si, ya sé que estas ocupado pero…..

Atem espera parado mientras cruza sus brazos, por la mirada de la empleada parece que no lo va a recibir en ese momento, ese ricachón como dice Joey seguramente diría que estaba muy ocupado y que viniera otro día pero tenía una idea para verlo en ese preciso instante. Sonríe y se dirige rápidamente, sin que se dé cuenta la empleada hacia la oficina del presumido de Kaiba.

**En la oficina de Kaiba:**

Seto estaba concentrado trabajando en su computadora portátil hasta que sonó su teléfono el cual contesta irritado.

Kaiba: ¿qué sucede ahora? espero que sea importante…, no estoy ocupado, hacele una cita para otro momento, no me interesa que sea importante, ahora estoy trabajando. Sin que su empleada terminara de hablar le corta la llamada inmediatamente con intención de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo pero en ese momento es interrumpido por una voz familiar.

Atem:¿ que es más importante que ver a un viejo amigo? Le pregunto mientras se acercaba al escritorio y lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kaiba: pensé que te habías marchado pero me equivoque, acaso no tienes a alguien más para molestar Atem. Le contesto ocultando su sorpresa.

Atem: no has cambiado en nada en estos últimos cinco mil años.

Kaiba: déjate de tonterías y decime que haces en mi compañía de una buena vez, desde ya te digo que no voy a creer en tus cuentos egipcios. Ante esto atem se ríe lo que hace que se enoje.

Atem: quién dijo que son cuentos, no me digas que todavía te es difícil aceptar la realidad. Se ríe devuelta y saca de su bolso el cetro de milenio y se lo acerca Kaiba. Esto te pertenece quieras o no y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo tomes.

Kaiba mira con detenimiento el objeto, mira a Atem mientras piensa que no tiene que volver a caer otra vez en sus trucos, él sabía quién era, era el jefe de Kaiba Corp quien lucho para poder conseguir lo que tanto deseaba, no era un antiguo sacerdote. Pero no podía negarse ya que si quería y sentía que ese artículo de milenio le pertenecía y en realidad si creía a su forma las historias del faraón pero por lo orgulloso que era no lo iba a admitir, no pensaba darle esa satisfacción a Atem. Entonces tomo lentamente el objeto y se lo quedo mirando detalle por un rato admirando cada detalle mientras sentía una extraña sensación en su interior .El faraón sonríe satisfecho. Seto sale de sus pensamientos por un momento ya que tenía la intención de saber que debía hacer con ese importante objeto que se encontraba entre sus manos pero se da cuenta que Atem no se encontraba en su oficina, simplemente había desaparecido. Sonríe y continua con su trabajo después de todo tenía el presentimiento que no iba a ser la última vez que lo iba a ver.

Era la última hora de clase, todos los alumnos luchaban por no quedarse dormidos pero ya más de la mitad de la clase lo había hecho. El profesor Leigonel de historia hablaba con entusiasmo uno de los temas más aburridos que pudiera existir pero por suerte para los estudiantes toco solo por este caso el muy esperado timbre que anunciaba la salida de la escuela. Joey y Tristan salen corriendo con intención de alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible para luego gritar al mismo tiempo ** por fin libertad**, Yugi, Anzu y Axel los sigue más tranquilos mientras se ríen por el comportamiento tan infantil de sus amigos. En ese momento suena el celular de Axel.

Axel: hola…..si, todo está saliendo bien, enseguida voy para allá, nos vemos. Corta la llamada y se dirige al grupo. Chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. Se despide de ellos con la mano y le giña un ojo a Anzu haciendo que esta se sonroje. Los demás observan como el chico se va alejando.

Joey: no se a ustedes pero a mí me cayó bien el chico nuevo aunque es un poco rarito.

Yugi: pienso lo mismo. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, mi abuelito quiere que lo ayude con la tienda ya que llego nueva mercadería. Nos vemos mañana.

Tristan: bueno y de paso Joey y yo también nos vamos.

Anzu despidió a sus amigos y se dirigió a su casa, al llegar encontró una nota de su mamá diciéndole que ella y su papá se tenía que ir de viaje por sus trabajos y que dentro de unos días regresarían. Suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse pero cuando se mira el hombro derecho entonces suelta un fuerte grito. Resulta que su cicatriz que últimamente le estaba hartando se puso de un color violeta y para colmo le dolía y le estaba sangrando. En ese momento le ataca un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado por imágenes y recuerdos de ella que nunca había visto pero aun así le eran conocidos. Pero como vinieron también se fueron, se sostiene la cabeza mientras piensa que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Yugi estaba acomodando algunos juegos en los estantes de la tienda, en ese momento escucha el sonidito de la campanita de la puerta indicando que alguien entraba, al voltearse no puede creer lo que estaba viendo, era el faraón el cual vestía la misma ropa de la última vez que lo había visto.

Atem: hola Yugi hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo mientras le sonreía.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo.**

**¿que les pareció el nuevo personaje? les adelanto que es importante en la historia.**

**gracias por su continuo apoyo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**espero que les guste.**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

Atem se dirige a la tienda del abuelo de Yugi, no sabía como él iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera, seguramente se iba a sorprender ya que pensaba que nunca lo iba a volver a ver. Pero se imaginaba que cuando lo viera Joey, Tristan y Anzu seguramente lo aplastaría con un súper mega ultra abrazo, ante esto se rio. Al llegar abre despacio la puerta ya que quería sorprender a Yugi pero no contó con la pequeña campanita que sono apenas entro a la tienda. Ante esto logro ver a un pequeño Yugi con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, si quería sorprenderlo lo había logrado. Entonces al notar que no decía ni a y que esto lo ponía incomodo, decidió hablar el primero ya que el pobre estaba paralizado del asombro.

Atem: hola Yugi hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo mientras le sonreía

Yugi parpadeo varias veces y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se acercó a su amigo que creía haber perdido para siempre, le dio un rápido abrazo y después lo ataco con preguntas.

Yugi: Atem… ¿en realidad eres vos?...pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Hace cuánto que regresaste? ¿Te vas a quedar?...dijo mientras lo miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Atem: jaja, para un segundo con las preguntas, es una larga historia amigo, prefiero contarla cuando estemos todos, lo importante es que regrese.

Yugi: si tienes razón cuando los chicos sepan se pondrán muy felices en especial Anzu que estaba muy triste desde que te fuiste, mejor los llamo para que vengan ahora mismo para acá. Dijo mientras saltaba infantilmente de alegría y se acercaba al teléfono con intención de hablar con sus amigos.

Atem: jaja, bueno pero no les vallas a decir por qué tienen que venir. Dijo alegremente mientras sonreía.

Yugi llamo a cada uno de ellos, por suerte todos aceptaron venir pero fue casi imposible evadir su curiosidad y preguntas que hacían por teléfono. Lo que le llamo mucho la atención fue Anzu ya que su voz se oía rara, parecía que estaba asustada o triste o algo por el estilo. Ante esto Atem lo miro seriamente y después por alguna razón dirigió su vista hacia el artículo del milenio que llevaba en el cuello y luego tomo entre sus manos el collar que le había regalado Anzu. ¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por ella?

**En casa de Anzu:**

Anzu corre hacia el estante del mueble de la cocina y toma el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Trata de vendarse la herida de su cicatriz, para colmo no le dejaba de temblarle las manos, estaba asustada ya que era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Luego de terminar suspira y se deja caer sentada al piso mientras trataba de recordar esas "visones" que tuvo antes. Estaba segura por alguna razón que desconoce que las imágenes que veía se trataban nada más ni nada menos que recuerdos de algo que paso en un lugar y tiempo distinto en el cual ella se encontraba. Le hacía enojar no entender lo que le ocurría y menos lo que esto significaba si es que tenía un significado. Lo que más la perturbaba era que al luego de tenerlas se borraban de su memoria al instante y lo único que lograba recordar era la imagen del faraón que la miraba con preocupación y luego esta se desvanecía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el molesto sonido del teléfono el cual atiende al instante.

Anzu: …..hola…

Yugi: hola Anzu! … emmm…¿estás bien? ¿Te paso algo? Tú voz suena rara. Dijo con preocupación

Anzu: eh?... , no me pasa nada, estoy bien…..puedo saber el motivo de tu llamada Yugi.

Yugi: ah, sí, tengo una sorpresa para vos y los chicos, así que veni ahora a la tienda de mi abuelito, es muy importante y estoy re seguro que te encantara. Dijo muy contento.

Anzu: ¿ahorita? ….emm… Pues yo…. , Está bien Yugi ya voy para allá, nos vemos. Chau.

Yugi: bueno Anzu , chau. Dijo un poco preocupado.

Anzu cuelga el teléfono, suspira y se dirige a su habitación a cambiarse la remera ya que esta estaba empapada de sangre. Decide ponerse una linda remera manga larga color rosa, cuello en v con un dibujito de una estrella violeta en un costado de esta. Recoge sus llaves las cuales tenían un precioso llavero de curibo, como le gustaba esa bola de pelos. Sale de su casa y se dirige a la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi, por una extraña razón sentía que algo iba a pasar en aquel lugar pero no estaba muy segura de que.

Axel camina por la calle mientras piensa todo lo que le paso ese día en la escuela, para su suerte encajo de lo más bien en el grupo de amigos de Anzu , lastima lo que sucedió después de que se separara de ellos.

_Flash back:_

_Se despidió de Anzu y los demás y se fue rápidamente. Llega a un lugar escondido y casi invisible para la vista de las personas, entra a un antiguo y oscuro lugar a las afueras de la ciudad. Entra al sito con pasos sigilosos mientras observa su alrededor. Se detiene en frente de un sujeto corpulento envuelto en una capa azulina, cubierto de joyas de oro y piedras preciosas. Le hace una reverencia y luego se arrodilla._

_Hombre: no es necesario Axel, puedes ponerte de pie. Dijo mientras le sonreía maléficamente._

_Axel: si mi señor, puedo saber a qué debo el honor de ser convocado a esta reunión con usted otra vez. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie._

_Hombre: solo quería saber cómo te fue en tú primer día. .._

_Axel: mmm, supongo que bien, no me descubrieron todavía y es eso lo que querías saber. Dijo indiferentemente._

_Hombre: nunca se me paso por la mente que te descubrirían el primer día pero…., es mejor que seas cuidadoso pues el faraón no tardará en hacer su aparición y sabes que si él se entromete esto será un caos, sin mencionar que a medida que pase el tiempo la protectora del dije de las dimensiones poco a poco recordara todo. Dijo seriamente mientras lo miraba fijamente._

_Axel: si pero antes que suceda eso yo la convenceré que este de nuestro lado, por una vez tienes que confiar en mi aparte se lo que debo hacer. No necesito que me lo digas de vuelta, ahora con su permiso me retiro. Dijo enojado_

_Hombre: no era para que te enojes, puedes retirarte, ya sabes que hacer y no lo arruines. _

_Ante esto Axel se retira muy pensativo y maldiciendo por lo bajo, era el colmo que todavía no le tengan confianza. Se dirige a la salida de aquel antiguo lugar pero es detenido por una voz._

_Chica: hola Axel veo que no te vas muy contento que digamos._

_Axel: como sea, no me moleste Kisara. Dijo enojado._

_Kisara: que humor, como sea, por lo menos a vos te dejan salir de este horrible lugar, tienes mucha suerte, como quisiera escapar, irme lejos de aquí. Se quejó mientras se cubría la cara con su largo cabello blanco._

_Axel: al menos tienes que dar las gracias a que nos hayan regresado a la vida, pensar que nuestras vidas yacen alrededor de ese dije, como desearía que desapareciera, ya que hizo mucho daño en el pasado. Se voltea a verla mientras le decía seriamente. "Todos fuimos afectados en especial la cuidadora de ese valioso objeto el cual le pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo y por su culpa ella renunció y sacrifico todo, por eso tuvo otra oportunidad de vivir"… _

_Kisara: me doy cuenta que sin importar el tiempo que pase te seguís preocupando por ella._

_Axel: nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no soy como vos y sabes bien de que hablo. Se retira del lugar dejando Kisara sorprendida, confundida._

_Fin del flash back_

Joey y Tristan se dirigen hacia la casa de Yugi mientras se preguntan cuál sería la razón de que era tan importante que se vieran en ese momento. Por eso mientras caminaban hacían apuestas entre ellos como que era para la noticia de un nuevo torneo, algún viaje, que Kaiba le dio un infarto y ahora era mejor persona (esa idea seguramente saben de quien fue), que encontró alguna carta súper rara y poderosa, entre otras ocurrencias de ellos. Al solo faltar unas dos cuadras para llegar pudieron divisar a Anzu la cual caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Los chicos cruzan la calle con intención de saludarla, ella los ve y les sonríe, luego se dirigen juntos hacia su destino. Al llegar los recibe un muy entusiasmado Yugi que los hizo pasar rápidamente al lugar.

Joey: hola viejo, nos podes decir la razón de que estemos acá, no es por nada pero tenía planes para hoy.

Tristan: sí, claro como visitar a May ya que se mudó definitivamente a la ciudad, en serio, tenían que ver como se puso cuando se enteró cuando ella lo llamo hoy. Dijo burlándose de su amigo

Joey: ¿Qué decís Tristan? Mientras lo trataba de ahorcar pero con cariño. (Sí, claro)

Tristan: ¡ya suéltame me estas dejando sin aire!

Anzu quien seguía callada pero igual se rio un poco y luego volteo para otro lado y coloco su mano en su frente. Por mala suerte para ella de vuelta se empezaba a sentir mal y tenía una extraña sensación que no la dejaba tranquila.

Yugi: bueno chicos no se peleen, quieren o no saber la razón por la cual los llame.

Joey dejo a Tristan el cual empezó a toser un poco por culpa de Joey, mientras pensaba que tenía que dejar de molestarlo sobre el tema ya que sabía lo importante que era May para su amigo. Yugi suspira y empieza a hablar otra vez.

Yugi: bueno…, seguramente no me van a creer a quien vi hoy.

Joey: bueno pero dilo de una vez. Dijo muy impaciente por lo cual Yugi rio.

Yugi: está bien, es alguien por el cual pasamos muchas cosas y nos pusimos muy tristes cuando se tuvo que ir.

Tristan y Joey: ¿esa persona es quien creemos que es? Preguntaron mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Anzu también miro a Yugi buscando alguna respuesta ya que la única persona que se le venía a la mente era Atem pero eso era imposible. ¿No?

Yugi: Dale, ya puedes venir. Dijo mientras se volteaba y sonreía.

Entonces delante de ellos apareció el faraón que les dedicaba una sonrisa a sus amigos. Los siguiente que paso fue algo así, Joey y Tristan parpadearon varias veces y se pellizcaron el uno al otro para comprobar que no estaban alucinando, una vez que se dieron cuenta que no lo era, corrieron hacia Atem y lo asfixiaron de un fuerte abrazo mientras Yugi reía ante la escena que se hallaba delante de él. Lo único extraño fue la reacción de Anzu quien se quedó paralizada, no podía creer que el faraón estuviera hay, su corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente en su pecho, le costaba un poco respirar sin mencionar que el dolor de cabeza aumento y que su cicatriz curada hace poco le volvió a arder. Luego de que Atem se soltara del abrazo mortal por el cual estaba atrapado, tanto él y los demás la miraron extrañamente ya que ella todavía no decía nada lo cual les pareció de lo más extraño. Ella a darse cuenta de esto salió de su estado de shock para encontrarse con unos hermosos y profundos ojos violetas que ella tanto había extrañado los cual la miraba preocupadamente, ella sin darse cuenta por sus mejillas descendieron algunas lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazarlo, sorprendiendo a todos sobre todo al faraón quien con inseguridad le correspondió el abrazo. Por alguna razón él estaba ahí, había regresado y lo único que Anzu pensaba mientras estaba entre sus brazos era que nunca lo dejaría ir de nuevo.

**Fin del quinto capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? este capitulo no me convence mucho pero bueno, así me quedo.**

**muchas gracias por su gran apoyo:Tarrant Hightopp,Rossana's Mind y keri.**

**me alegra que les guste mi historia y de verdad gracias, me animan para seguir con la historia****. n.n**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**por fin nuevo capitulo n.n**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Marcas del destino**

Anzu abrazaba fuertemente a Atem, su rostro se encontraba hundido en el pecho de él quien la sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos. Ella se sentía tan segura cerca de él, tan bien, lo extrañaba y necesitaba tanto, como deseaba que nunca se separara devuelta de ella. El faraón por su parte estaba muy sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de su amiga pero se sentía tan tranquilo, ella le transmitía mucha paz. Yugi estaba sorprendido pero se sentía feliz por Anzu ya que no le gustaba verla tan triste y perdida, dentro de todo estaba aliviado en que el faraón estuviera con ellos devuelta. Joey y Tristan por su parte miraban atentamente a la pareja mientras ponían una mirada pícara y se reían. Cuando Anzu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente de Atem, estaba avergonzada sin mencionar que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate.

Anzu: emm… lo siento mucho…., que bueno que estés devuelta con nosotros, me alegra volver a verte. Dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Atem: a mí también me alegra varete Anzu…

Joey: jeje, bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales, nos decís la razón de tu regreso amigo. Dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo a Anzu y ella trataba de esconder su rostro debajo de su flequillo.

Atem: tienes razón pero es una larga historia.

Anzu : bueno entonces mejor nos sentamos cómodamente y nos contas. ¿Antes de eso quieren algo para tomar? Ofreció ella con una sonrisa.

Yugi: si Anzu, las cosas están en la cocina, nosotros te esperamos en la sala. Dijo mientras miraba a Anzu dirigirse hacia donde le había dicho.

Joey:¿ ya se fue no?

Atem: sí, ¿por?

Tristan y Joey se miran el uno al otro.

Joey: que buen recibimiento te dio Anzu, se nota que te echaba mucho de menos. Dijo mientras miraba pícaramente a Atem que sus mejillas se tornaron un poquito rojas al recordar el abrazo de Anzu.

Yugi: Joey no empieces.

Atem: eh? ¿A qué te réferis con eso Joey?

Joey: bueno, no es muy difícil de entender, veras Anzu….

Yugi: Joey! Grito mientras agitaba sus manos.

En ese momento entra Anzu con las bebidas y mira raramente a Yugi pues le estaba tapando con su mano la boca de Joey mientras este protestaba, Tristan se reía y Atem ponía cara de confundido. Que les pasaba ?

Anzu: bueno…, emm, ya traje las bebidas y…. ¿se puede saber de qué estaban hablando?dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y se acercaba al grupo.

Joey: veras Anzu estaba a punto de decirle a Atem que vos…. Fue interrumpido por Yugi quien le tapaba nuevamente la boca.

Yugi: nada importante Anzu, jeje. Dijo mientras le susurraba a Joey que se callara de una buena vez.

Anzu: bueno…., Atem ahora nos podes contar. Dijo mientras lo miraba sonrientemente. Joey y Tristan se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

Atem está bien, lo que paso fue que después que me despedí de ustedes y me dirigí hacia el otro mundo fue que los dioses me llamaron para encargarme de una nueva tarea.

Yugi: ¿pero no era que ya habías terminado con todas tus obligaciones?

Anzu: ¿y que tu alma por fin iba a poder descansar? Agrego anzu .

Atem: eso era lo que pensaron en un principio pero…

Tristan: no me digas, se equivocaron.

Joey: y yo pensaba que los dioses nunca les pasaba eso.

Atem: no exactamente, ellos estaban al tanto de todo, lo que paso fue que las cosas se les salieron de control, se les complicaron. Dijo seriamente.

Anzu y Yugi: ¿a qué te refieres?

Atem: ya saben que supuestamente yo tendría que haber recuperado toda mi memoria cuando hubiese derrotado a Zorck. Todos asintieron.

Anzu: ¿acaso no la recuperaste por completo?

Atem: no, según los dioses hay una parte de mi memoria que fue borrada por la protectora del dije del milenio y solo lograre recuperarla si la encuentro, a parte no soy el único que la busca y mi deber es encontrarla y protegerla, no debe caer ese objeto que posee en manos equivocadas.

Yugi: ¿sabes de quién se trata o quiénes son los nuevos enemigos?

Atem: según lo que me dijeron los enemigos son un grupo que se hacen llamar Dilers quienes buscan obtener el dije con sus fabulosos dones y los poderes de su protectora. Y sobre no se mucho, solo me dijeron que ella fue capaz de sacrificar su vida hace cinco mil años y que por eso ese preciado objeto le dio otra oportunidad de rencarnar para poder vivir en otra época y tiempo.

Anzu: ya que ella sacrifico todo inclusive a ella misma para protegerlo. Dijo con cierta tristeza.

Atem: si, la única duda que me queda es que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, ya sé que era el faraón elegido por los dioses pero….

Anzu: no sabes la razón de que te encomendaron esta tarea ya que no conoces a los enemigos y a esa guardiana o capas la razon de ello es porque ella fue la que te borro de la memoria. Dijo seriamente.

Atem y los demás se sorprendieron por lo que dijo ella ya que lo dijo con tanta seguridad.

Atem: capas sea eso pero no sé cómo voy a encontrarla antes que estos tipos, no sé ni siquiera quien y como es y aparte algo me dice que los enemigos ya saben de mi regreso.

Yugi: no te preocupes Atem, nosotros te ayudaremos.

Joey: sí, ¡todo será como los viejos tiempos, patearemos los traseros de los malos!

Tristan: por fin una nueva aventura, ya me parecía extraño que todo se haya acabado. Dijo emocionado.

Anzu: pero esta vez te vas a quedar ¿no? O ¿te vas a ir devuelta? Dijo preocupada

Atem: no Anzu, esta vez me voy a quedar con ustedes. Dijo mientras le sonreía

Joey: esto va a ser genial!, vamos a recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer como jugaremos monstruos en duelo...

Tristan: sí, sí, sí, pero no te olvidas de algo que se llama **escuela**, que tenemos que ir casi todos los días y por la cual tenemos muchas **pruebas** y poco tiempo libre.

Joey: ¡qué mal!, tienes razón y ni me recuerdes las pruebas, me desanimas Tristan. Dijo llorando

Atem: no se preocupen, ya que a partir de ahora voy a vivir acá y tendré que ir a la escuela con ustedes.

Yugi: nadie tendrá problema de que vivas acá con mi abuelito y con migo, también vas a ir a la escuela con nosotros, y eso sería genial. Dijo muy entusiasmado

Joey: buena suerte Atem con la escuela, después te vas a arrepentir de ir a ese lugar.

Tristan: sí, a parte que le vamos a decir a nuestros compañeros de tu parecido con Yugi. ¿Qué son hermanos gemelos? ¿O algo así?

Yugi: tiene razón, es mejor que digamos que somos hermanos, si tienen más preguntas vemos que les inventamos.

Anzu: tranquilamente podemos decir que Atem es tu hermano gemelo que se había ido a vivir a otro país y que ahora regreso devuelta para estar con vos o algo por el estilo.

Atem: eso sería lo mejor.

Joey: ya quiero ver la cara del ricachón cuando se entere que estas devuelta.

Atem: si te réferis a Kaiba, él ya lo sabe.

Joey: ¿qué?, ¿ya se lo dijiste?

Atem: sí, antes de venir para acá fui a la corporación Kaiba.

Yugi: ¿por qué fuiste?

Atem: para entregarle el cetro de milenio.

Yugi: ¿tienes los artículos del milenio? Pregunto muy sorprendido

Atem: sí, pero tengo de dárselos a sus respectivos dueños, ya se los di a Kaiba, Ishizu y a Pegasus.

Yugi: ¿fuiste con Pegasus? Y ¿qué harás con los otros artículos del milenio?

Atem: no, Ishizu le dio el ojo del milenio a Pegasus, la sortija del milenio se la tengo que dar a Bakura, la llave del milenio y la balanza del milenio les tengo que encontrar a las personas adecuadas para que se los quede.

Joey: pero ¿estás seguro de darle la sortija del milenio a Bakura? Para que se comporte rarito y nos cause problemas otra vez.

Yugi: Joey eso no va a suceder porque ya no habita más el espíritu maligno en ese artículo del milenio.

Tristan: por suerte ya que me causaba escalofríos.

Anzu sonrió, después de tanto tiempo todo iba a ser como antes ¿no?, aunque estaba contenta por el faraón algo no la dejaba tranquila, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y al parecer a partir de ahora todo iba a cambiar para ellos, habían nuevos enemigos, nuevos peligros y nuevas dudas. No tenía miedo por lo que se venía pero temía no ser de utilidad para sus amigos y no poder ayudarlos en nada, no quería causarles problemas ni estorbarles. Ella no era muy buena jugando duelos de monstruos, no sabía cómo los podía ayudar en esa nueva aventura.

Toda la tarde Anzu se quedó en casa de Yugi con sus amigos, charlaron de un poco de todo, se rieron y divirtieron como nunca. Ella al regresar para su casa se encontró con Axel en el camino.

Axel: hola Anzu, ¿todo bien? Dijo mientras se detenía delante de ella.

Anzu: sí, y ¿vos?. Le pregunto mientras le sonreía.

Axel: bien, ¿que estabas haciendo a esta hora en la calle?

Anzu: como pase la tarde en casa de Yugi ahora me dirigía para la mía. Y ¿vos? Pregunto curiosamente.

Axel: nada, solo caminaba, ya sabes para tomar un poco de aire y relajarme. ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? Esta oscureciendo, a estas horas las calles no son muy seguras y no quiero que te pase algo.

Anzu asintió, un poco de compañía no le vendría mal, tenía razón sobre qué estaba haciéndose muy tarde y pensándolo mejor no le gustaría estar sola a esas horas. En el camino no hablo mucho con Axel, no sabía que decirle, se sentía incómoda al lado de él algo que antes no había notado , tenía la sensación de que no le sacaba la vista de encima y su presencia le traía por algún motivo melancolía sin mencionar también una sensación rara en su pecho. ¿Cuál era la razón de esto? No lo sabía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la puerta de su casa.

Anzu: bueno…, aquí es, gracias por acompañarme Axel.

Axel: no hay problema, no me molesta, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Dijo mientras le sonreía y se alejaba de ella hasta que desapareció en la calle.

Anzu entró a su casa, se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambió, se miró al espejo para comprobar que su cicatriz no le sangrara devuelta, al darse cuenta que todo estaba "normal", si es que se podría llamar así. Luego se tiro en su cama. Sonrió, estaba muy contenta, no podía creer ni parar de pensar que Atem haya regresado. A pesar que ese día empezó mal, que su cicatriz le haya causado muchos problemas, de que Axel la observara y le hiciera sentir extraña, tan solo por ver al faraón ese día mejoro de golpe. Se quedó recordando ese abrazo, el abrazo que le dio a Atem, cómo se sentía, esa sensación tan agradable, pacífica y protectora, con ganas de no soltarlo nunca. Con ganas que el supiera cuanto ella lo ama y que ese amor sea correspondido por él. Solo en pensar en ello se ruborizo y su corazón empezó a latirle muy fuerte. ¿Ella con el faraón? ¿Sería posible? No, ellos solo eran, solo eran amigos y nada más. ¿Por qué no algo más? al menos ella pensaba que era imposible. Suspiro y cerro lentamente sus ojos mientras se decía "soñar no cuesta nada Anzu". Pero ella con todo su corazón quisiera creer y desea que ese sueño se haga realidad. Con estos pensamientos ella se quedó profundamente dormida, con esperanzas y con muchas ilusiones que guardaba ella en su corazón.

**Fin del sexto capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por su apoyo: Keri (también por tus consejos), Tarrant Hightopp (por tu gran, gran apoyo y ánimos)y Rossana's Mind (espero que te sientes mejor lo antes posible y gracias por darme fuerzas para continuar con este finc) no saben lo importantes que son para mi mis lectores. ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡me alegran la vida!**

**nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**nuevo capitulo n.n**

**espero que les guste**

**Y****ugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

_Anzu caminaba sin rumbo alguno, perdió el sentido del tiempo, no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba pero igual le parecía conocido. Aquel sitio se hallaba rodeado de una espesa arena que lo cubría casi por completo, a lo lejos se lograba divisar una especie de pueblo. Anzu se acercó lentamente, observando cada detalle, veía a la gente pasar al lado de ella sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención, como si no la vieran, como si no existiera. Al avanzar un poco más alcanzó a notar un palacio rodeado de guardias el cual le era muy familiar, camino despacio por alguna razón no quería encontrarse en ese en ese lugar. En ese momento siente que algo le toca el brazo, se sobresalta y se da vuelta rápidamente. No había nadie allí, de inmediato el espacio cambia y ella se encuentra en una especie de casa antigua. Observa su alrededor con detenimiento , todo le resultaba muy familiar, de pronto sintió que algo la llamaba, camino hipnotizada por esa extraña sensación la cual la llevo a una habitación específica. Entro sigilosamente, en aquella habitación la cual era hermosa, consistía en una especie de cama, por lo visto bastante cómoda hecha de una fina madera, un gran espejo de cuerpo entero hallado en un costado del dormitorio y un mueble lleno de libros, manuscritos y un cofrecito. Anzu, todo para ella era muy conocido, toma aquella cajita y la examina, estaba hecha de oro con el ojo de Horus en el medio (parecía el objeto donde antes se hallaba desarmado el rompecabezas del milenio), lo abrió despacio, en su interior había toda clases de joyas pero una en particular le llamo mucho la atención y también la había visto antes. Entonces decidió tomarla entre sus manos, dejo el cofre en su lugar y miro curiosamente ese collar que llevaba consigo una esfera violeta rodeada por un dragón gris, en ese mismo momento aquel objeto empezó a brillar de un color azulado la cual la envolvió por completo y luego….. _

Suena el famoso y escandaloso despertador, al parecer todo había sido solo un sueño. Anzu abre lentamente sus ojos y apaga el ruidoso aparato el cual por primera vez suena a la hora exacta. Se levanta de la cama vagamente y nota que tiene algo en su mano derecha, al abrirla se sorprende y abre muy grande los ojos, era ese extraño y hermoso objeto que vio en sus sueños. En ese momento algo muy extraño le sucedió, su cicatriz comenzó a brillar junto al dije y la rodeo una extraña sensación.

Joey y Tristan corren a toda velocidad, se habían quedado dormidos y llegaban súper tarde a la escuela.

Joey: vamos Tristan, tenemos que apurarnos, le prometimos a Atem que íbamos a ayudarlo en su primer día pero no podremos si llegamos tarde y nos castigan. Dijo el chico rubio mientras arrastraba a su amigo para que se apurara y así llegar más rápido.

Tristan: ¡no es mi culpa, yo te fui a buscar a tu casa y todavía estabas dormido!

Joey: no digas tonterías Tristan, no estaba durmiendo.

Tristan: claro, solo estabas descansando los ojos mientras babeabas.

Joey: ey!, mejor cállate y corre más rápido. Dijo molesto mientras lo empujaba.

Así Joey y Tristan llegaron justo a tiempo, apenas pusieron un pie en la escuela toco el timbre. Yugi y Atem los esperaba en la puerta del aula mientras les sonreía.

Joey: hola, al fin llegamos. Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Tristan: por poco y no llegamos, venimos corriendo desde de la casa de Joey. Dijo mientras largaba un largo suspiro.

Joey: y Atem ¿estás listo para tu primer día? Pregunto mientras le sonreía

Atem: claro que sí.

Tristan: para que sepas todavía estas a tiempo para arrepentirte.

Atem: no, en serio, de verdad quiero asistir al colegio.

Yugi: solo quiere ser normal como los demás.

Tristan: pero si es un importante faraón, no era necesario que viniera a este odioso lugar.

Yugi: no exageres. Dijo mientras Atem reía.

Joey: enserio es horrible estar aca, no sé qué es peor las pruebas o los profesores. Dijo muy desanimado.

Tristan: definitivamente las pruebas pero también algunos profesores son de lo peor. Ante esto todos se pusieron a reir.

Joey: por cierto ¿saben dónde está Anzu? Pensé que los iba a venir con ustedes a la escuela pero no la veo por ningún lado.

Atem: en realidad si pero no la vimos y si no nos íbamos hubiéramos llegado tarde igual que ustedes.

Yugi: no sé dónde está y ya me esta preocupando, Anzu no es de llegar tarde.

Joey: seguramente ya debe de estar cerca de acá, enseguida la veremos entrar a la escuela.

Yugi: eso espero.

Tristan: ey chicos ¿acaso no es Anzu la que acaba de llegar? Pregunto mientras señalaba hacia la entrada del colegio.

Anzu caminaba distraída con la vista pegada al suelo mientras se hallaba perdida entre sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que sus amigos se acercaban a ella. Al mirar al faraón sintió como una descarga de energía en su interior y se perdió en sus profundos ojos tan similares y al mismo tiempo distinto que los de Yugi. Atem la miraba con curiosidad, nunca había visto a Anzu tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, parecía confundida por alguna razón y al parecer recién se daba cuenta que había llegado a la escuela. Ella le sonrió y luego bajo la mirada pues no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de la forma de que se le había quedo viendo al faraón, lo cual hiso colorear sus mejillas. En ese momento llega la profesora Zameoli de literatura, todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, todos menos Atem que se quedó esperando que la docente le diera permiso para presentarse ante sus nuevos compañeros quienes lo miraban raramente y susurraban entre ellos.

Profesora: buenos días alumnos, como podrán observar tenemos un compañero nuevo, es el hermano de Yugi, Atem Moto. Mientras lo señalaba y le hacía un gesto para que pudiera agregar algo más.

Atem: como dijo la profesora soy el hermano de Yugi y a partir de ahora estaré en la escuela Domino. Dijo mientras sonreía y mostraba mucha confianza. Luego se sentó en un banco que se hallaba entre el de Anzu y el de Yugi.

Todos los chicos murmuraban entre ellos, miraban a Atem de una forma no muy agradable y de vez en cuando lo señalaban. El faraón por su parte solo los ignoraba, ni le importaba los que los demás pensaran de él. Al poco tiempo se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, con permiso de la profesora entra al aula Axel.

Profesora: entra, ¿le parece que tiene que llegar a esta hora jovencito? Le reprocho.

Axel: lo siento profe, se me hiso tarde, no va a volver a ocurrir.

Profesora: que se la última vez, ahora siéntate.

Axel asintió y se fue en dirección del banco donde él siempre se sentaba, miro a Anzu quien le sonrió y le hiso un gesto con la mano para saludarlo. El la observo fijamente por un rato antes de que su mirada se posara a Atem el cual lo miraba seriamente, él lo miro con frialdad, no esperaba encontrarse con el faraón tan pronto. Atem lo observo por un rato, por alguna razón le inspiraba desconfianza, pudo notar que aquel chico estaba rodeado por un aura oscura y no le agradaba ni un poquito la forma en que lo miraba y se comportaba ante Anzu. Por su parte Anzu centraba toda su atención a un lugar en específico, miraba fijamente la ventana, no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a la profesora ya que sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el objeto que al partir de esa mañana poseía. Era extraño, desde que toco aquel dije empezó a percibir cosas extrañas como sentir la presencia de Atem cuando está cerca de ella o tener ese extraña sensación de desconfianza pero melancolía cuando estaba junto a Axel. Parecería que aquel collar le quisiera hacer saber algo o recordar alguna cosa pero no sabía bien de que se trataba, esto de no entender y no saber la estaba hartando. Suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia donde se hallaba Atem y sonrió. Se veía tan serio pero a la vez tranquilo y no le importaba lo que hacían o pensaran los demás, no le importaba la forma en que lo mirar. En ese momento deseo que le ocurriera lo mismo a ella ya que no la dejaba tranquila como la observaba Axel era como si fuera un objeto que tenía que procurar que nadie lo robe, la vigilaba siempre y lo sabía ya que sentía su fría mirada fija en ella. No lo quería admitir pero a veces sentía escalofríos. De vez en cuando Atem la miraba de reojo pero se notaba que vigilaba con desconfianza a Axel. Este sin duda iba a ser un día interesante. Las horas pasa rápido y cuando uno menos se da cuenta toca el timbre anunciando la salida de la escuela. Anzu guarda sus cosas en su mochila y sale del colegio acompañada por sus amigos.

Joey: que día, a la primera hora tuvimos clase con la profediccionario de lengua y después como cuatro horas seguidas con la despistada profesora de biología.

Tristan: y no te olvides del profe de construcción con cara de perro que tuvimos en la última hora.

Yugi: que quejosos que son y tienen que tener más respeto a los profesores.

Atem: pero sobre que el profesor de construcción tiene cara de perro es de verdad ¿no te fijaste Yugi?

Yugi: bueno, bueno, tienes tazón, jaja. Se rio por la forma que lo decía Atem y por las caras que ponían Tristan y Joey mientras imitaban al profesor.

Anzu: a veces se comportan de una forma tan madura. Dijo sarcásticamente

Joey: sip pero admití que es gracioso. Dijo haciendo que Anzu sonriera y se riera.

Atem: Anzu ¿desde cuando está en la escuela ese chico llamado Axel?

Anzu: desde esta semana ¿por? Pregunto algo extrañada.

Atem: no, por nada. Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, no quería hacerla preocupar a ella ni a los demás.

Joey: acaso ¿te cae mal?

Atem: algo así.

Tristan: estas bromeando ¿no? No pasaron ni un segundo sin echarse miradas de odio.

Atem: mmm… dijo mientras miraba fijamente hacia delante pasando en alto lo que le decía Tristan.

Yugi: Anzu ¿sabes dónde está Axel? No lo vi salir de la escuela.

Anzu: es que se fue apenas toco el timbre, dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante. Dijo mientras pensaba cual podría ser la razón.

Joey: soy yo o ¿siempre dice lo mismo todos los días?

Tristan: si, ese chico es un poco raro. Todos asintieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

Anzu caminaba rápidamente, quería llegar lo antes posible a su casa, se estaba empezando a sentir mal de nuevo, esto se hacía demasiado común en ella. Al llegar a la esquina de la cuadra se da cuenta que tiene que tomar otro camino ya que a esta la estaban arreglando, lanzando un gruñido, para su mala suerte tenía que ir por un callejón y esto no le gustaba ni un poquito. En ese lugar en particular siempre asaltaban a las personas y ocurrían muchas violaciones, de verdad no era el sitio donde uno quisiera estar solo. Una extraña sensación de inseguridad y peligro la invadieron por completo pero lo peor era que se sentía observada como si alguien en cualquier momento llegara por atrás con le quisiera hacer algún daño. Apuro el paso, cuanto antes saliera de ahí mejor pero se quedó paralizada al ver a un hombre con una pistola en la mano apuntando hacia ella amenazándola, esta vez no había nadie para pedir ayuda, estaba sola y no podía hacer nada para salir de esa situación. Pero todo empeoro cuando aquel sujeto se iba acercando a ella mientras le decía palabras desagradables, Anzu retrocedía lentamente pero no tenía escapatoria, esto definitivamente iba en mal a peor. Presa del miedo y temiendo lo peor trató de huir de cualquier forma posible pero ese tipo le agarro el brazo, con miedo miro a aquel hombre que en sus ojos reflejaba sus perversas intensiones, Anzu grito y lo empujo para alejarlo de ella pero como consecuencia esa persona le disparo. Anzu cerró los ojos y espero el impacto pero este nunca vino, con temor abrió los ojos y pudo ver que había un especie de campo de energía rodeándola el cual la protegió. El hombre la miro impresionado pero no se rendirían fácilmente e intento volver a acercase a ella.

Anzu: ¡a-ale-aléjate!. Le grito mientras extendía su mano por la cual salió una especie de luz azulina la cual al llegar al tipo lo lastimó y lo dejo inconsciente al instante.

Anzu confundida por todo se sintió mareada y se desmayó pero nunca cayó al suelo pues alguien la sostuvo antes que esto pasara.

**Fin del séptimo capítulo. **

**Y...¿Que les pareció? **

**como siempre le agradezco a Rossana's Mind, keri, Tarrant Hightopp y a todos los que leen este finc ,de verdad mucha gracias por su apoyo y por animarme. n.n**

** por favor dejen Reviews, quiero seguir sabiendo su opinión sobre el finc.**

**hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**por fin nuevo capitulo n.n**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

Anzu se sentía extraña, muy aturdida, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había perdido la noción del tiempo y en donde se encontraba. Estaba agotada por alguna razón y le dolía mucho el cuerpo, en resumen le dolía todo. En ese momento se sorprendió al sentir unos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su frágil y delicado cuerpo. Con mucha dificultad abrió lentamente sus ojos, al principio no logro ver nada por una brillante luz pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ella y pudo divisar la silueta de una persona quien la sostenía cuidadosamente. Después de unos momentos la imagen se aclaró y no podía creer quien la sostenía ya que no tardó en darse cuenta y de inmediato ya sabía de quien se trataba, para cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista lo confundiría con su pequeño amigo Yugi pero ella no, eran tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes, se trataba de Atem después de todo. En ese momento el faraón fijo su vista hacia ella y la miro preocupadamente, para Anzu fue imposible no perderse en sus ojos ya que estaba hipnotizada por ellos, de inmediato una sensación de calidez la cubrió por completo y se sonrojo fuertemente. Pudo salir de su transe una vez que escucho la profunda voz de Atem.

Atem: ¿te encuentras bien Anzu?

Anzu: emm…. Si… dijo apenada.

Atem: que bien, me preocupaste mucho. Dijo seriamente

Anzu: no era mi intención.

Atem: lo importante es que no te paso nada ¿puedes caminar? Dijo mientras la soltaba delicadamente.

Anzu: s-sí, gracias….

Atem: ¿vivís cerca de acá? Porque me gustaría acompañarte. Dijo mientras miraba para otro lado.

Anzu: sí, a unas pocas cuadras pero no quisiera molestarte. Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al piso.

En ese momento Atem le sonríe y toma su mano, provocando que las mejillas de Anzu se pusieran más rojas, si eso era posible. Para ella era imposible no sentirse rara cuando se hallaba tan cerca del faraón. Entonces se dirigieron los dos juntos hacia su casa. Una figura escondida en la oscuridad los observa detenidamente y con rabia se aleja de aquel sitio.

Axel camina rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, se dirige al templo antiguo el cual se encuentra cerca de ese lugar. Entra ruidosamente y se dirige al centro del oscuro sitio, abre fuertemente las puertas que lo separa y se encuentra con su Amo quien lo mira raramente.

Axel: ¡me prometiste que no le ibas a hacerle nada! Grito furiosamente

Hombre: no se de lo que me estés hablando y no te dirijas a mí de esa forma o afronta las consecuencias. Dijo mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de odio.

Axel: sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, mandaste a unos de tus sirvientes sin cerebro a atacarla, a lastimar a Anzu. Dijo muy irritado.

Hombre: y… ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Tiene que expulsar todos sus poderes y eso solamente puede suceder en situaciones de extremo peligro.

Axel: ya lo sé pero ¿era eso necesario? Y si ¿ese desgraciado la lastimaba porque todavía no sabe controlar sus poderes? Lo peor que cuando logro defenderse el faraón la vio, sabes muy bien cuáles son las consecuencias que él sepa quién es ella en realidad. Dijo muy seriamente.

Hombre: ya lo sé. Dijo sonriendo

Axel: acaso… ¿lo tenías todo planeado? pregunto enojado y sorprendido.

Hombre: claro, es todo parte de mi plan, solo que vos tenes que hacer tú parte.

Axel: ¿a qué te réferis? ¿Pansas que no lo estoy haciendo?

Hombre: solamente te estas tardando demasiado, tenes que apurarte, ganarte la confianza de la protectora y hacer que se ponga de nuestro lado. Y cuando llegue ese momento le arrebatare el preciado dije y todo el poder que ella posee. Dijo mientras sonreía y luego se reía.

Axel sin más que decirle se marcha furioso del lugar, no podía aceptar que al final Anzu terminaría lastimada, esa no era su intención, no era lo que deseaba.

Kisara: veo que te diste cuenta de lo que nuestro señor hiso.

Axel: y ¿Qué te parece? Ubio que me di cuenta, yo estaba ahí y cuando la iba a salvar llego ese odioso faraón. Dijo muy molesto.

Kisara: no entiendo la razón de que lo odies tanto.

Axel: es que todo es su culpa. Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Kisara: eso al menos es lo que vos pensas, yo no le tengo rencor ni lo culpo por mi muerte ni la de nadie. Ya tenes que olvidar el pasado, abandonar esto y aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que nos dieron. A vos no te tienen encadenado como a mí, yo no puedo escapar, vos sí.

Axel: no quiero hablar más del tema, hare lo que tenga que hacer y no te preocupes tratare de ayudarte, como pueda te sacare de esta prisión, nadie va a ser nunca más un prisionero. Nadie será parte de nuevo en estos juegos, nunca más estaremos marcados por el destino. Luego de eso se marchó. Kisara lo miro irse mientras deseaba poder hacer lo mismo.

**En la corporación Kaiba:**

El gran Seto Kaiba se encontraba como siempre en su oficina de trabajo, su mirada estaba fija en el gran ventanal por el cual contemplaba la ciudad, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde que Atem le había entregado el valioso cetro del milenio sus visiones del pasado aumentaron lo cual lo molestaba, siempre veía el rostro de aquella chica llamada Kisara la cual había conocido cuando viajo al pasado junto a los demás para ayudar al faraón. Sonrió al recordarla, por más que lo intentara no podía olvidarla, su imagen lo perseguía día a día y para él era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa, ni si quiera en su trabajo lo cual era raro, últimamente no había avanzado nada en sus proyectos. Lo que más odiaba es que soñaba con la hermosa chica de pelo blanco y ojos del color del mar y parecía que ella quisiera decirle algo, pedirle ayuda, sin mencionar que también veía al dragón de ojos azules el cual se encontraba encadenado y en su mirada se reflejaba hambre de libertad. De verdad quería respuestas a todas sus preguntas y el que capas las podría responder al menos alguna era la persona que había empezado todo, su gran y eterno rival Atem, por fin tenía un motivo para volver a verlo. Suspiro, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y trato de concentrarse en su computadora.

**En casa de Anzu**

Anzu y Atem se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala, un incómodo silencio invadía el lugar, al parecer ninguno sabía como empezar una conversación entre ellos pero al fin Anzu se animó a hablar con el faraón.

Anzu: emmm… Atem ¿Cómo me encontraste? Pregunto con la mirada fija en sus manos.

Atem: veras, te habías olvidado el libro de literatura, entonces decidí buscarte para dártelo y seguí el camino por donde te habías marchado.

Anzu: por lo que veo me encontraste muy fácilmente.

Atem: si, fue raro, era como si algo me guiara hacia vos, como si pudiera sentir donde estabas por tu presencia. Dijo mientras la miraba, Anzu se sorprendió por lo que dijo ya que ella también le pasaba con él, sin importar donde el estuviera lo sentía, lograba percibir su presencia.

Anzu: me alegra que me hayas encontrado, tenía mucho miedo. Dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Atem: por lo que vi te pudiste defender muy bien vos sola, por cierto ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Anzu: ni me lo preguntes, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, no lo recuerdo muy claramente.

Atem: cuando vi a ese tipo me preocupe mucho, pensé que te haría daño pero luego vi como una especie de energía lo golpeaba y lo dejaba inconsciente en el piso. En ese momento te desmayaste y perdiste el conocimiento, apenas llegue a tiempo para atraparte antes de que calleras. Dijo seriamente.

Anzu: muchas gracias.

Atem: ¿Por qué? si yo no pude ayudarte en nada.

Anzu: por estar conmigo después de eso y estarlo ahora. Me ases sentirme segura y muy feliz. Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del faraón.

Atem: de-de na-nada Anzu….dijo mientras la miraba sorprendido, por primera vez se sentía raro estar cerca de su amiga, algo había cambiado pero no sabía que. Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas, experimentaba una sensación desconocida para el pero por alguna razón se sentía bien. Lo cual le produjo una leve y sincera sonrisa.

Anzu no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo pero el hermoso momento que estaba pasando junto al faraón el cual por mala suerte no duro tanto como ella deseaba ya que fue bruscamente interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Atem y Anzu se sobresaltaron y al darse cuenta de cómo estaban se sonrojaron, ella se le quedo mirando por un instante y luego se levantó rápidamente para ir hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con el cartero el cual le entrego una carta, le agradeció y cerró la puerta, entonces se fija en la carta y al verla pega un grito de emoción. Atem pensando que le estaba pasando algo malo corrió hacia donde estaba ella.

Anzu: nopuedesernopuedesernopuedeser. Dijo rápidamente.

Atem: ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritabas? Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Anzu: es la carta de la Academia de Baile, son los resultados de la prueba. Dijo con emoción mientras abría despacio la carta.

Atem: con que era eso… y…. bueno que dice. En ese momento fue sorprendido por Anzu la cual se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un gran abrazo.

Anzu: ¡lo logre! ¡Pude entrar! Dijo muy emocionada mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Atem: que bien Anzu pero…. Podrías soltarme, me estas asfixiando. Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Anzu: ups, perdón. Se disculpó mientras lo soltaba y bajaba su mirada, estaba muy apenada.

Atem: no importa, la próxima vez que te emociones con algo por favor no me mates de un abrazo.

Anzu: ups, perdón. Dijo mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

Entonces Anzu y el faraón se quedaron hablando un rato más hasta que Atem decidió que ya era hora de irse ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y seguramente Yugi se estaría preguntando porque no regreso a la casa. Entonces Atem se despidió y Anzu tímidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, el faraón algo sorprendido y por alguna razón también se encontraba un poco confundido, se fue rápidamente mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos hasta perderse en ellos. Atem caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras pensaba en los sucesos de ese mismo día, Anzu, se estaba comportando algo extraña, sin mencionar de cómo él se estaba sintiendo últimamente cuando se hallaba cerca de ella y no dejaba de preguntarse qué fue lo que le paso a ella en el callejón, era demasiado raro e inexplicable la forma por la cual ella logro defenderse de ese hombre desagradable. En ese momento tubo la sensación que alguien lo observaba, se volteo pero al no poder ver nada fuera de lo común siguió con su camino pero en ese instante choco con alguien y al voltearse logro notar que era Axel. Axel lo miro fijamente con una expresión de odio y se quedó parado en frente del faraón.

Atem: hola, que raro encontrarte afuera de la escuela. Dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Axel: lo mismo digo, por casualidad ¿sabes si Anzu está en su casa?

Atem: si, vengo de haya ¿para que la buscas? Pregunto desconfiado, era imposible para el no sentirse así con Axel.

Axel: que te importa, solo quería saber. Dijo molesto

Atem: como quieras, se puede saber qué haces a estas horas por la calle, ya sabes solo por curiosidad.

Axel: como sea, si me disculpas ahora me tengo que ir, tengo cosas más importantes que estar hablando con vos. Dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio y se marchaba lejos pero antes susurro: estoy harto, entrometido faraón.

Atem lo fulmino con la mirada, estaba odiando a ese chico, se preguntó porque Axel lo trataba así y también creyó oír decirle entrometido faraón, si era así, por alguna razón sabía quién era en realidad él y esto no le agradaba para nada. El faraón siguió su camino con un montón de preguntas en su cabeza, tenía mucho de que pensar y también tenía que seguir buscando a la guardiana del dije que cada vez le parecía tenerla más cerca.

**En el muelle**

Joey se encontraba observando el lugar el cual le traía muchos recuerdos, se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos, fijo su vista hacia el sitio donde tuvo el duelo con Yugi hace ya bastante tiempo por culpa de Marik y se sorprendió al reconocer desde lejos a May. Inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia ella y se detuvo en frente mientras le sonreía. May se sorprendió al verlo ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y no sabía como reaccionar, estaba contenta pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue sonreírle también.

**Fin del octavo capítulo**.

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado.**

**muchas gracias por todo: Rossana's Mind , selene gatubela nina,keri y Tarrant Hightopp por sus reviws, su apoyo y tambien gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi historia. **

**desde ya les aviso que es posible que no pueda actualizar otra vez esta semana, por mala suerte tengo que estudiar ya que tengo algunas pruebas en el cole las cuales son muy importantes y las tengo que aprobar porque si no me matan. **

**hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**al fin nuevo capitulo, perdon por la tardanza.**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

Atem llega a la casa y se encuentra con un Yugi el cual lo miraba curiosamente, parece que iba a empezar con uno de sus interrogatorios lo cual ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Para su mala suerte no podía ignorarlo porque el para su pequeño amigo era como un libro abierto, lo conocía tan bien que nunca le podría ocultar algo, ni siquiera mentirle ya que enseguida se daba cuenta y si no era así encontraba la forma para que él se lo diga. Suspiro, se acercó a Yugi, se preparó mentalmente lo que le iba a decir y tratar como ocultarle lo que le sucedió a Anzu ya que no quería preocuparlo. Era hora del interrogatorio.

Yugi: pensé que ibas a darle el libro a Anzu y después regresarías a casa. Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Atem: mmm, lo que paso fue que quiso que la acompañara hasta su casa y…, Anzu me invito a hacerle compañía un rato y se nos pasó la hora y…

Yugi: está bien pero ¿me podrías haber avisado? ¿No? Dijo un poco molesto.

Atem: como te lo dije antes se me paso la hora y se me olvido, perdón Yugi.

Yugi: ya entendí, Anzu seguramente no quería estar sola en su casa por mucho tiempo.

Atem: ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto extrañado.

Yugi: veras, sus padres se fueron otra vez de viaje por su trabajo, en esos tiempos siempre nos pide que estemos más tiempo con ella, eso paso como dos o tres veces al mes. Resumiendo Anzu ve muy poco a sus padres y no le gusta estar sola. Dijo mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Atem: no lo sabía. Dijo tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada.

Yugi: no te preocupes, solo nosotros, sus amigos lo saben pero como debes de suponer no le gusta hablar mucho del tema y capas por eso no te lo conto. Seguramente no quería preocuparte.

Atem: ahora que lo pienso cuando estaba en su casa hablamos de cualquier cosa menos de eso. Dijo muy pensativo.

Yugi: Anzu para no pensar mucho en eso mantiene su mente ocupada en el baile, se refugia mucho en la música, la ayuda a olvidar sus problemas.

Atem: me hiciste acordar, a Anzu la aceptaron en la academia de baile. Dijo mientras sonreía.

Yugi: ¿enserio?, no lo puedo creer, pensar que ella estuvo practicando por días, estaba tan nerviosa y al final la aceptaron,¡ es genial! Dijo muy contento.

Atem: si, es un motivo para festejar, Anzu se veía tan contenta y emocionada. Dijo mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba un poco al recordar la reacción de la chica, por suerte Yugi no lo noto.

Yugi: ya sé, llamare a todos para arreglar el festejo, como Anzu no sabe que nosotros sabemos, la sorprenderemos mañana a la salida de la escuela diciéndole alguna escusa que se nos ocurra para que venga acá, seguramente algo se le va a ocurrir a Joey y a Tristan: ¡Festejaremos con un gran banquete! Dijo muy emocionado.

Atem: si, pero ¿cómo vamos a conseguir tanta comida como para llenar los estómagos de Joey y Tristan? Ya que esos dos comen como si no hubiesen comido por un mes entero, como si tuvieran cinco estómagos y como sí no hubiese un mañana. Gastaríamos una fortuna, hasta un faraón se quedaría en bancarrota. Dijo mientras sonreía.

Yugi: jaja, tenes razón, creo que sería más barato si encaramos unas cuantas pizzas si no nos quedaríamos en ruinas. Mientras sonreía y no paraba de reír.

Después Yugi se acercó al teléfono dispuesto a avisarle a sus amigos pero no tuvo tanta suerte, ninguno de ellos se encontraban es sus respectivas casas y fue obligado a dejarles un mensaje a la contestadora. Esto fue algo así:

Contestadora: hola viejo, ahora estoy ocupado y no me encuentro en casa, si queres déjame un mensaje, como sea, cuando esta cosa hace ese sonido emm…. Un pip como un pajarito, ya sabes, es cuando tenes que dejarme tu mensaje, chau. "Pip"

Yugi: hola Joey, soy Yugi cuando escuches esto llámame, hablamos después, chau.

Atem: ¿Qué paso? Pregunto viéndolo con curiosidad.

Yugi: Joey no está en su casa.

Atem: qué raro, trata de llamar a Tristan, capas este.

Contestadora: hola, no me encuentro disponible, si queres hablarme déjame un mensaje y si sos Serenity pues te llamo lo antes posible y ….. Se escucha la voz de Joey gritando: de que estás hablando Tristan, si te réferis a mi hermana yo te mato y…. (Se escuchan ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y algunos gritos)Por ultimo un agitado Tristan dice: eso es todo, chau… Joey sí que arruinas todo…. "pip"

Yugi: eh… hola Tristan, soy Yugi, cuando puedas llámame, chau.

Atem: tampoco estaba ¿no? Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Yugi: si y no es solo eso, Tristan debería aprender a no hablar de Serenity en frente de Joey. Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Atem: ¿a qué te réferis? Pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

Yugi: a nada, olvídalo, no es de importancia, solo queda esperar a que nos llame.

**Mientras tanto en el muelle**

Joey miraba fijamente a May, no sabía que decirle, la última vez que le hablo fue cuando le informo que venía a la ciudad, lo cual lo puso muy feliz ya que hace tiempo que quería verla. Lo malo era que no sabía que decirle.

Joey: ho-hola …May….emm… ,q- que lindo que se ve el mar y …..emm…..¿Co-Cómo estás? ¡¿Qué raro verte aquí?...emmm…. En ese momento soy se decía a si mismo sarcásticamente: brillante Joey, la mejor forma de empezar una conversación es tartamudeando y decir lo primero que se te viene a la cabezota, de versad SOS un GENIO.

May: hola campeón, lo mismo te pregunto a vos. Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Joey: es que, pues nada, solo estaba tomando un poco de aire, ya sabes, jeje. Emm….. ¿May?

May: ¿qué Joey? Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Joey: te vas a quedar en la ciudad ¿no? Le pregunto seriamente.

May: pues, sí, creo que es hora que descanse un poco de mudarme de un lugar a otro, estar sin rumbo alguno pero…..de verdad es que no estoy muy segura. Dijo pensativa.

Joey: si no te molesta quiero que me hagas un favor. Le dijo mientras apartaba su mirada de ella y la dirigía al mar.

May: ¿cuál?

Joey: quédate aquí y no te separes de nosotros, tus amigos. Mientras pensaba "en especial de mí".

May lo miro sorprendida y luego le sonrió.

May: lo pensare…. Dijo casi en un susurro.

Joey y May se quedaron juntos en silencio observando el brillante y hermoso mar ya que ninguno de ellos querían hablar, solo deseaban disfrutar aquel momento solos los dos.

**En la ciudad**

Tristan caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Domino, acababa de terminar con unos trámites que le encargaron, en ese momento ve a Serenity la cual estaba viendo la vidriera de un local de ropa. Tristan no dudo ni un segundo y se acercó rápidamente a la hermanita de Joey quien al verlo le dedico una linda sonrisa.

Tristan: hola Serenity ¿visitando la ciudad?

Serenity: hola Tristan, algo así, me voy a quedar un rato en Domino, voy a vivir con Joey por maso menos un mes ya que mi mamá me dio permiso.

Tristan: ¿enserio? ¡Qué bien!, nos podemos ver más seguido si es que tu queridísimo hermano no me mata. Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Serenity: jaja, si, ¿de verdad Joey no te dijo que vendría de visita? Pregunto extrañada.

Tristan: nop, seguramente se le habrá olvidado, últimamente le pasa eso, seguramente es porque piensa mucho en May, por cierto tenías que haber visto como se puso cuando se enteró que se quedaría a vivir en la ciudad.

Serenity: que buena noticia, me encantaría verla, es una gran amiga. Dijo muy contenta.

Tristan: si, tenes razón, y…..ahora ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

Serenity: pues algunas compras, ya que Joey no hiso ninguna las tendré que hacer yo.

Tristan: si queres te puedo ayudar así de paso me contas como has estado. Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Serenity: emmm…..gracias Tristan, me encantaría.

Y así Tristan y Serenity se fueron juntos a realizar las compras mientras hablaban tranquilamente sobre sus respectivas vidas.

**Mientras tanto en el Templo antiguo.**

Lugar olvidado en el mundo, desapercibido para casi todos, situado en las afueras de la ciudad. En una celda hallada en ese horrible sitio, una joven permaneces sentada en el frio suelo acurrucada contra un costado de las paredes, atrapada por unas gruesas cadenas, su rostro se encontraba cubierto por su largo pelo blanco, no importara cuanto ella se esforzaba no lograba liberarse. De pronto las rejas se abrieron y un hombre emerge de la oscuridad el cual la mira fríamente y con desprecio. Ella tenía la esperanza que no fuese su carcelero quien controlaba su vida injustamente, solo quería ver a una persona, quería ver al joven de ojos azules, orgulloso, el que la podía liberar de sus cadenas, quería ver a Seto. Entro aquel hombre diabólico quien la miro con desprecio.

Hombre: veo que todavía guardas esas falsas esperanzas Kisara ¡que ingenua! Cuando lo vas a entender que nadie te puede ayudar.

Kisara miro fijamente sin intimidarse a aquella persona controlada por la maldad de su corazón, aunque ella estuviera en ese pobre estado le daba un poco de lastima ese sujeto. Ella no perdía la fe de escapar de las manos de su carcelero pero cuanto más tiempo parecía más lejano su deseo. El hombre se acercó a ella y la tomo por el mentón, Kisara trato de deshacerse de su agarre pero le fue inútil, la sostenía firmemente, frustrada lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarle una mirada de odio y apretar fuertemente sus puños.

Hombre: tenes agallas niña pero que te quede claro que de aquí nunca vas a salir, te necesito para mis planes. Dijo mientras le sonreía malévolamente.

Kisara: …..y…..y s-si me n-niego…. Pregunto mientras se zafaba del agarre de su carcelero.

En ese momento el hombre gruño de rabia y le pego una cachetada la cual tiro al suelo a la joven la cual por el golpe escupió sangre.

Hombre: no lo olvides te ira peor de lo que estas si es que te sigues revelando ante mí. Djijo fulminándola con la mirada.

Kisara solo lo miro con odio, el tipo se dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando fuertemente la celda dejándola sola en las penumbras.

Kisara: no me rendiré tan fácilmente, no perderé la fe de irme de aquí, no perderé la esperanza de volverte a ver…..Seto…..Dijo en un susurro para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

Anzu estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala mirando la televisión mientras cambiaba rápidamente los canales, no había nada que le interese y se estaba aburriendo. Suspiro y apago el aparato y se levantó dispuesta a irse a su habitación pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Extrañada por la hora que era, preguntándose quien seria se acercó para abrir la puerta y se sorprendió a ver a Axel.

Axel: hola Anzu, lo siento por venir a esta hora a tu casa. Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Anzu: n-no hay problema Axel, pasa a la casa. Dijo mientras abría más la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

Axel solo asintió y los dos se fueron a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

Axel: y… ¿Cómo estás? Le pregunto seriamente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Anzu: ¿eh?...pues bien….jeje, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Le pregunto extrañada.

Axel: no, por nada solo quería saber, nada más. Dijo quitándole importancia.

Anzu: bueno… ¿puedo saber la razón de tu visita?

Axel: emmm, pues veras…. Lo que pasa es que…

En ese instante Anzu se empezó a sentir mareada y le ataco un fuerte dolor de cabeza, para su mala suerte su cicatriz le empezó a arder mucho, como si se quemara.

Axel: Anzu ¿estás bien? Te veo muy pálida. Le pregunto preocupado mientras le tocaba la frente con su mano.

En ese momento por alguna razón Anzu se alejó rápidamente del contacto del chico y se paró del sofá.

Anzu: cr-creo que tenes que irte Axel, ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana. Dijo rápidamente mientras hacía que el chico se levantara y se dirigiera hacia la puerta.

Axel: está bien Anzu nos vemos mañana, descansa. Se despidió y se alejó preocupado de la casa.

Anzu cerró fuertemente la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, se tocó la frente y suspiro. El dolor punzante que tenía poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Se sacó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y pudo observar su moleta cicatriz la cual brillaba de un color azulado, entonces abrió la palma de su mano derecha ,en esta apareció ese misterioso collar el cual por alguna razón poseía y parecía que todos sus síntomas era por dicho objeto. Entonces el dije empezó a brillar y la cubrió completamente con una luz cegadora.

**Fin del noveno capitulo.**

**¿que les parcio?**

**estoy feliz porque falta poquito para las vacaciones de invierno que empiezan la semana que viene ,por fin podre descanzar de la escuela, ya que me mataron con las pruebas la semana pasada y en esta tambien.**

**bueno como siempre agradezco por su apoyo y animos a: Tarrant Hightopp, Rossana's Mind (sobre todo a vos de verdad ¡gracias!), keri y a todos los que leen este finc.**

**porfavor dejen reviews, quiero saber su opinion de como voy con la historia.**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡nuevo capitulo!**

**espero que les guste n.n**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

Anzu abre lentamente sus ojos y se sorprende al ver que ya no se encontraba en su casa, la pregunta que se hacía era en qué lugar se encontraba pues allí no había nada, era un espacio completamente blanco. Eso era… la nada.

Anzu: genial, era lo que me faltaba para terminar el día, ser teletrasportada a la nada. Uff increíble y ahora… ¿qué? Dijo frustrada.

Anzu mira a su alrededor, se levanta del suelo si es que así se lo podríamos decir y empieza a caminar sin rumbo. A lo lejos logra ver algo que le llama la atención y al acercarse se encuentra con una chica desmayada, entonces corre hacia ella con intención de ayudarla.

Anzu: ey, ¿estás bien? Le pregunta preocupada.

La chica abre lentamente los ojos y se para con dificultad con la ayuda de Anzu.

Chica: es-estoy bien…..dijo mientras la mira y se sorprende.

Anzu: ¿estas segura? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Chica: no lo creo, a mí nadie me puede ayudar….Anzu. Dijo tristemente.

Anzu: ¿Por qué? y ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Pregunto intrigada.

Chica: eso es fácil, te conozco hace cinco mil años, solo que no te acordas de nada.

Anzu: ¿c-cómo? ¿A qué te réferis?, no comprendo… es….IMPOSIBLE….

Chica: no Anzu, soy tu amiga, soy Kisara, es normal que no recuerdes nada.

Anzu: ese nombre…. Pero si es….

Kisara: así que te contaron mi triste final, no hay nada más bello que sacrificar tu propia vida por la persona que amas más, vos sos la que mejor sabe de eso. Dijo mientras sonreía tristemente.

Anzu: ¿enserio? No se la razón pero te creo.

Kisara: poco a poco vas a descubrir todo Anzu y nos podremos ver en persona.

Anzu: ¿qué? Pero si es lo que estamos haciendo.

Kisara: de verdad no, vos no estás aquí y yo tampoco. Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Anzu: pero entonces ¿en qué lugar estamos? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde estás vos? Pregunto con sorpresa.

Kisara: no cambiaste nada en todo este tiempo, sigues diciendo y preguntando mucho. Este lugar tan olvidado es como un espacio de comunicación, algo difícil de explicar y de entender, la cuestión es que pudiste contactar conmigo. Yo me encuentro atrapada por los Dilers, como vez estoy encadenada. Dijo mostrándole las cadenas que tenía en las manos y tobillos.

Anzu: Dilers, ese nombre lo escuche por el faraón pero ¿por qué?

Kisara: su objetivo es el dije de las dimensiones y su protectora…. Anzu, ten mucho cuidado, pronto vendrán por ti…. En ese momento Kisara empieza a desaparecer de apoco.

Anzu: espera Kisara ¿Qué queres decir? No te vayas Kisara…..

Kisara: acordarte Anzu protege el dije y no dudes en expulsar todo tu poder…

Anzu: de que hablas yo no puedo ser esa persona que dices….yo no….

Entonces aparece ese collar, se acerca a Anzu y la envuelve otra vez con la misma luz cegadora, lo último que escucha es una voz que le decía "pronto todo estará claro, ya vas a recordar todo lo perdido".

Tristan llega a la casa de Joey con Serenity, ambos llevan varias bolsas de compras, abres despacio la puerta y Tristan pasa despacio en puntitas de pie seguido por Serenity que lo imitaba. La razón por la cual hacían esto era que se entretuvieron mucho en la ciudad que se les paso la hora, ya era muy tarde y Serenity tenía que estar en la casa antes de la hora de cenar. Suponiendo que Joey estuviera en casa era un problema ya que al ver a su inocente hermanita con Tristan a este lo mataría. Por suerte para los dos Joey no estaba, rápidamente los recién llegados dejaron todas las bolsas en la cocina y se despidieron en ese mismo instante ya que si llegara a entrar Joey en ese momento "**arde Troya".** Al pasar aproximadamente una hora llega Joey a su hogar, apenal al entrar huele la comida y se dirige tan rápido como **flash **hacia la cocina donde encuentra a Serenity la cual estaba cocinando.

Joey: ¡quericoquericoquericoquerico! Dijo rápidamente.

Serenity: jaja, hola Joey. Dijo mientras serbia la comida.

Joey: si, hola, comida, comida, comida, me muero de hambre. Dijo mientras su estómago le gruñía.

Serenity: aquí tienes pero por favor de no atragantes.

Joey: qwe dichistle chernnitri. Dijo con toda la boca llena de comida.

Serenity: eh, nada Joey, jaja.

Joey comía desesperadamente como si no hubiese comido en todo el día, ya se había atragantado como tres veces por el apuro.

Serenity: por cierto Joey, Yugi llamo y quería que cuando regresaras vos lo llamaras, según el quería hablarte de algo importante.

Joey: aulgo imporchantem, ump. Dijo pensativo con la boca llena de comida.

Serenity: si Joey, por favor después que termines de devorar la comida llámalo.

Joey: como tú digas hermanita. Dijo una vez que trago la comida y se ponía otro bocado en la boca.

Serenity: y…. ¿cómo fue tu día hoy? Pregunto mientras ella se sentaba también a comer.

Joey se atraganta y casi se ahoga con la comida.

Joey: cof,cof,cof, emmm…. Bien…..jeje. Dijo nervioso mientras se acordaba lo que le sucedió en la tarde.

Serenity: ¿ seguro? Entonces ¿por qué te comportas así? Pregunto curiosamente.

Joey: ¿eh? Jeje, por nada hermanita. Dijo mientras comía rápidamente tu comida.

Serenity: ok…. Dijo mientras se dedicaba a comer ella también.

Después que los dos hermanos terminaron de comer, Serenity se fue a lavar los platos ya que si ella no lo hacía nadie lo haría. Joey por su parte se dirigió al teléfono dispuesto a hablar con Yugi para averiguar la razón de su llamada, entonces marca el número de la casa de su mejor amigo.

Yugi: hola.

Joey: ¡hola Yugi! Soy yo, Joey, te llamo para saber porque me llamaste hoy a la tarde.

Yugi: ah, sí, veras, Atem me conto que Anzu la aceptaron en la academia de baile. Dijo muy contento.

Joey: ¡qué bien! Sabía que la iban a aceptar. Dijo igual de contento.

Yugi: si, lo mismo le dije a Atem, apenas llego a casa me dio esa noticia.

Joey: espera un segundo ¿Cómo lo supo Atem?

Yugi: pues, él se encontraba en la casa de Anzu cuando ella recibió la carta de aceptación. Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Joey: así que estaba en la casa de Anzu ¿eh? Me imagino como se habrá reaccionado Anzu, anda a saber qué otras cosas habrá pasado. Dijo pícaramente.

Yugi: ¿a qué te refieres Joey? Pregunto inocentemente.

Joey: nada viejo, olvídalo, lo importante es que hay que festejar. Dijo muy contento mientras pensaba lo muy inocente que podía ser Yugi.

Yugi: principalmente por eso te quería hablar quería saber si podía contar con vos para hacerle una sorpresa a Anzu ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un banque en mi casa después de clases?

Joey: genial, si hay comida, yo me apunto ¡cuenta conmigo Yugi! Dijo muy infantilmente mientras pensaba en toda la comida que habría.

Yugi: no me sorprendes, sabía que ibas a decir algo así, jeje. Bueno Joey escúchame bien lo que vamos a ser va a ser algo así….

Axel entra pensativamente al odioso lugar antiguo y se dirige hacia unas de las descuidadas y horrorosas celdas halladas escondidas en aquel sitio, en el cual se encontraba prisionera Kisara. El necesitaba hablar con ella.

Kisara abre lentamente sus ojos y sonríe, definitivamente "hablar" con Anzu la tranquilizo y le dio un poco de esperanza la cual estaba perdiendo. Se sienta, acomoda su largo y lacio pelo blanco, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido por la posición en que ella se encontraba y por el golpe que le dio su "señor" si es que a ese endemoniado ser se lo podía llamar. Se sentía muy y era muy incómodo estar en ese húmedo frio y sucio lugar lleno de penumbras donde el tiempo pasaba con lentitud y los minutos se hacían eternos. Entonces ella escucha ruidos de pasos lo cual la hacen ponerse en alerta, no esperaba visitas ni la aparición de alguien devuelta tan pronto. Se abre lentamente la reja provocando un agudo ruido de esta por la falta de aceite y la corrosión del metal. En ese momento aparece Axel, entra y la mira preocupadamente.

Axel: como no te vi merodeando por el templo supuse que te habían mandado devuelta a esta asquerosa celda. Dijo enojado y muy triste.

Kisara: s- sí, lo que paso fue que no quise obedecer una orden que me mandaron a hacer. Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada y la escondía entre su pelo.

Axel: Kisara sabes que no lo tenes que desobedecer, sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es.

Kisara: ya lo sé pero no me agrada ni un poquito que me utilicen para su conveniencia, él y su grupo de ineptos. No soy como vos que realiza cada capricho que tenga. Dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Axel: no me mires así, cuando sabes porque lo hago y si seguís así provocaras que te lastimen o peor que te maten. Dijo furioso y con la misma seriedad que ella.

Kisara desvió su mirada para otro lado, entendía bien a Axel, comprendía más que nadie lo que le pasaba y porque hacia lo que hacía. Se sintió un poco mal por decirle todo eso. Entonces Axel se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Axel: lo siento ¿te lastimaron mucho? Dijo tristemente.

Kisara: s-sí, un poco, pero no fue nada, me han hecho cosas peores.

Axel: hoy fui a la casa de Anzu para ver como se encontraba, por lo que le paso con uno de los sirviente cabeza huecas que posee el "señor". Pues…. Hable muy poco con ella y me saco de la casa rápidamente…, no se veía muy bien. Me dejo muy preocupado. Dijo muy desanimado y luego suspiro al recordar lo ocurrido.

Kisara: ella está bien, créeme, confundida pero bien, ya sabes como es ella. Dijo mientras le sonreía y trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Axel: así que vos…..

Kisara: si, no ha cambiado ni un poquito, sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

Axel: si, supongo…..

_Flash back:_

_Un niño se encuentra corriendo lo más rápido que puede, lo habían descubierto robando comida y ahora era perseguido por unos hombres furiosos. Se está empezando a desesperarse, por más que lo intente no puede perder a sus perseguidores, sin darse cuenta para su mala suerte se dirige a un callejón sin salid, se encuentra completamente acorralado. Escucha el ruido de pasos y algunas quejas, definitivamente faltaba poco para que lo alcanzara. Preocupado y asustado mira a su alrededor buscando una salida pero desafortunadamente sin suerte en encontrar escapatoria. Entonces escucha una dulce voz, se voltea y ve a una hermosa niña de pelo castaño, corto a la altura de los hombros y unos profundos ojos azules los cuales reflejaban amor y bondad._

_Niña: oye ¿estás bien? Te noto muy asustado. Le dijo muy preocupada._

_Niño: s-sí, es que me metí en problemas y unos tipos me persiguen. Dijo muy nervioso mientras se perdía en los ojos de aquella niña._

_Niña: te voy a ayudar, ven. Dijo mientras e tomaba la mano y se dirigían hacía un costado de las paredes. Ella movió cuidadosamente unas cosa haciendo unos movimientos con las manos ante ellos apareció una especie de hueco._

_Niño: ¿a dónde vamos? Pregunto mirando el agujero._

_Niña: ¿a dónde más? lejos de aquí. Dijo mientras entraban y ella cubría el hueco tal cual hizo antes._

_Entonces ambos chicos corrieron tomados de la mano adentro de aquel agujero el cual estaba todo en penumbras y era difícil ver algo con claridad. Ellos ya no corrían y estuvieron caminando tranquilos por varios minutos._

_Niño: ¿Qué lugar es este? Pregunto mientras trataba de ver a la chica que tenía al lado de él._

_Niña: es como un especie de pasadizo, hay varios en todo el reino, muy pocos lo saben, así que agradecería mucho si no le digieras nada de esto a alguien ya que es un secreto._

_Niño: está bien, no abriré la boca pero… ¿A dónde nos lleva? Preguntó con curiosidad._

_Niña: ya lo veras, estaremos en mi lugar favorito de todo Egipto. Dijo muy contenta._

_Axel: genial….. En ese momento tropieza y casi se cae._

_Niña: ten cuidado por donde pisas y no te separes de mí, te podes perder. _

_Niño: ¿Por qué es tan oscuro todo?_

_Niña: jaja, ni idea, siempre fue así. Dijo mientras le sonreía._

_Niño: todavía no puedo creer que pueda existir un sitio así._

_Niña: sip, también es un enorme lugar, por suerte lo conozco como la palma de mi mano ¡mira ya casi llegamos!_

_Niño: ¿escuchas ese sonido? Es como…._

_En ese instante una segadora luz los invadió y luego apareció el rio delante de ellos._

_Niño: imposible… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Dijo impresionado._

_Niña: estamos en las afueras del pueblo ¿no es hermoso el rio? Dijo mientras le sonreía._

_Niño: esto es increíble. Dijo mientras miraba fijamente el paisaje que se encontraba delante de ellos._

_Niña: sí, es increíble, adoro este lugar. Dijo mientras sonreía y veía al brillante rio._

_Niño: gracias por ayudarme…emmm… no me dijiste tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? Le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la dulce niña la cual le sonrió._

_Niña: Anzu y…. ¿cuál es el tuyo?_

_Niño: me llamo Axel._

_Anzu: Axel ¿Por qué te perseguían?_

_Axel: emmm…. Pues, me descubrieron tratando de robar. Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada._

_Anzu: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pregunto tristemente y decepcionada._

_Axel: no tenía opción, estoy solo, mis padres murieron en un asalto y me quede sin hogar ya que este lo quemaron. Desde entonces trato de sobrevivir como puedo. Dijo muy triste sin atreverse a ver a Anzu._

_Anzu lo miro con tristeza y mucha compasión._

_Anzu: yo… vivo en un templo cerca de aquí con mis padres que son sacerdotes, si queres podes venir a vivir con nosotros. No habría ningún problema a parte ya vive con nosotros una amiga mía que estuvo en una situación parecida a la tuya. Dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente._

_Axel: ¿enserio? Pregunto sorprendido._

_Anzu: ¡claro que sí! Dijo muy emocionada._

_Fin del flash back_

Kisara: Axel… ¿estás bien? lo miro preocupada.

Axel: ¿eh?, ah.., si, no pasa nada, solo estaba recordando algo, no importa. Dijo mientras le levanta y se dirige hacia la reja para salir de allí.

Kisara: Axel, yo pude hablar con…

Axel: nos vemos después Kisara…. Ante esto sale y se escucha el molesto sonido de la reja cerrándose.

Kisara: ¿Qué te pasa Axel? ¿Dónde quedo el niño que eras antes? Desde que supiste que Anzu fue elegida para portar el dije de las dimensiones cambiaste mucho y aún más cuando reencarnaste. Susurro mientras veía al chico desaparecer entra las penumbras.

**Fin del decimo capítulo.  
**

**¿que les parecio?**

**les voy avisando que tal vez no podre actualizar pronto, espero que no quieran matarme. (no lo hago aproposito de verdad cuando pueda actualizare)**

**agradezco sus reviews, consejos y apoyo a Tarrant Hightopp,Rossana's Mind, keri y a todos que leen este finc. ¡muchas gracias!  
**

**hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Por fin nuevo capítulo n.n**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

**Mansión Kaiba**

El gran Seto Kaiba se encontraba en su habitación mirando fijamente por la ventana la ciudad cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y por más que lo intentara no era capaz de dormir. Su falta de sueño se debía a los sueños que soñaba todo el tiempo y por el día lo desconcentraba de su trabajo, desde que poseía el cetro del milenio no podía parar de soñar con aquella chica llamada Kisara y eso le estaba hartando.

_**Flash back:**_

_Seto se encuentra en un lugar muy conocido identificado por la arena que lo rodea, a tras de él se halla el río, lo observa por un rato y después empieza a caminar hasta llegar a un pueblo. Miro atentamente todo a su alrededor y lo reconoció aquel lugar de inmediato, era donde había estado cuando tuvo que ir al pasado. Camino un poco más muy pensativo ya que no entendía la razón de estar en aquel sitio el cual últimamente estaba odiando, de pronto sin darse cuenta se choca con alguien y se sorprende al ver a la chica que le había robado el corazón en el pasado y en el presente también. _

_Kisara: p-perdón Seto, no te vi, te estaba buscando._

_Kaiba: ¿para qué me buscabas? Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente._

_Kisara: necesito tu ayuda y no tengo demasiado tiempo. Dijo muy triste._

_Kaiba: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te paso algo malo? Le pregunto preocupado mientras pensaba porqué se estaba comportando de esa manera con ella ya que él no era así, la única persona por quien se preocupaba era su hermano menor Mokuba. _

_Kisara: necesito que me salves de los _Dilers _lo antes posible porque si no será demasiado tarde._

_Kaiba: ¿Quiénes son? Pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente._

_Kisara: no tengo tiempo para explicarte, tendrás que preguntárselo al faraón, ellos son los que me tienen encadenada en unas de sus celdas._

_Kaiba: ¿Por qué razón te tienen?_

_Kisara: quieren usar mi poder, el poder del dragón blanco de los ojos azules._

_Kaiba: eso nunca se los permitiré, hablare con el inútil del faraón, no voy a dejar que te hagan más daño, espérame un poco más, yo te liberare. Dijo muy decidido._

_Kisara: Seto te advierto que los Dilers son capases de invocar los monstruos de duelo que al diferencia de lo que vos conoces estos no son hologramas, son reales. _

_Kaiba: no te preocupes, yo me encargare fácilmente de ellos. Dijo mientras le sonreía. _

_Kisara: gracias Seto, confió en vos. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y para su sorpresa Seto correspondió el abrazo._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Seto suspira y se dirige hacia su computadora, capas esa falta de sueño que tenía podía servirle para continuar con sus proyectos para su empresa. En ese momento el cetro de milenio empieza a brillar, Seto lo toma entre sus manos y lo observa detenidamente y en ese instante gracias a ese poderoso artículo del milenio empieza a ver imágenes o mejor dicho recuerdos, los cuales pertenecía a ese pasado que quería olvidar. Ante esto, una vez que sale de su transe, se enoja y tira el cetro del milenio en su escritorio, Seto resignado y un poco cansado decide acostarse en su cama y tratar de dormir o que sea un poco, después de todo al día siguiente tenía que arreglar y descubrir la razón de lo que le estaba pasando. Cierra sus ojos y cae en un profundo sueño el cual se trata de la chica de pelo largo y blanco que posee unos hermosos ojos azules, la cual está esperando por él.

**En la casa de Anzu**

Anzu abre lentamente sus ojos, se siente un poco mareada, se sobresalta al notar que no se encontraba en la sala de su casa si no en su cama ya que no lograba recordar cómo había llegado a su habitación. Se voltea para poder ver el reloj de su mesita de luz.

Anzu: ¡qué! ¡Pero si son las 8 de la mañana! ¿Cómo paso tan rápido el tiempo? ¡arg! Tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela. Dijo enojada mientras tiraba al pobre reloj, saltaba su cama y se cambiaba rápidamente.

Anzu: ¡llego tarde, llego tarde, llego súper, ultra, mega tarde! ¡como me gustaría ya estar en la escuela!

En ese momento siente una sensación extraña pero familiar, su cicatriz empieza a brillar y aparece el dije de las dimensiones en sus manos. Anzu mira detenidamente aquel objeto y recuerda lo que le paso el día anterior después de que hecho a Axel de su casa y piensa que si pudo transportarse a ese extraño lugar vacío ¿Ella podía transportarse a la escuela para no tener un tarde? ¿Había pasado eso de verdad o era solo un sueño? Pero era tan real todo. En ese instante recordó a Kisara que por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que se conocían hace mucho tiempo y le traía mucha nostalgia al igual que le sucedía con Axel.

Anzu: ok….esto se está volviendo demasiado extraño…dijo mientras se tocaba la frente. En ese instante suena el timbre de la casa.

Anzu: ¡genial! ¿Quién será a esta hora? Ufa, tengo que irme ahora, no recibir visitas. Se quejó mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero antes de abrirla miro el dije que tenía en su mano, como no quería que nadie lo vea, cerro sus ojos, se concentró y al abrir la palma de su mano ella sonrió pues como quería ese preciado objeto había desaparecido. Ahora más tranquila, abrió la puerta de entrada y se sorprendió al ver a Axel.

Anzu: ho- hola Axel….

Axel: hola, estaba yendo a la escuela cuando pase por casualidad por tu casa.

Anzu: ¿Cómo sabias que todavía no me fui a la escuela? por cierto ya es muy tarde.

Axel: pues pensé que estabas en tu casa nada más y te iba a preguntar si querías ir conmigo a la escuela. Dijo sacándole importancia mientras miraba para otro lado.

Anzu: bueno… si vos lo decís…, es mejor apurarnos. Dijo mientras salía de la casa, cerraba la puerta con llave y arrastraba a Axel para que se apurara.

Axel: Anzu no me arrastres, se caminar. Dijo algo enojado.

Anzu: si es así apúrate, seguramente ya todos mis amigos están en el colegio.

Anzu y Axel terminan corriendo en la calle, teniendo en cuenta no atropellar a ninguna persona en el camino. Para su mala suerte cuando llegan a la escuela la encuentran cerrada con un enorme cartel en la entrada de esta.

Cartel: **Por corte de luz y de agua se suspenden las clases del día de hoy.**

** _Lamentamos las molestias._**

** atte **

** La dirección. **

Anzu: ¡no puede ser y yo que me apure para llegar a tiempo! Dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo frustrada.

Axel: no es para tanto Anzu, no exageres, mira el lado bueno, tenemos el día libre. Dijo mientras se agachaba y le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Anzu: tenes razón. Dijo mientras se levantaba con su ayuda.

Axel: y…..Anzu…. ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Le pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente.

Anzu: emm, de verdad, no tengo idea. Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Axel: genial, entonces que te parece y nos vamos un rato al parque.

Anzu: bueno…. Yo…. En ese momento es interrumpida por el sonido de un celular.

Axel: ups, perdón Anzu tengo que contestar. Dijo apenado.

Anzu: no hay problema. Dijo mientras sonreía.

Axel: hola…. ¿Qué?... ¿ahora? pero…. Está bien. Dijo algo enojado.

Anzu: ¿paso algo malo? Pregunto preocupada.

Axel: emmm…maso, Anzu no podré ir al parque con vos, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Dijo mientras guardaba el celular.

Anzu: bueno, no hay problema.

Axel: nos vemos después, chau. Se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, dejando a Anzu un poquito colorada.

Anzu: genial y… ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? Creo que mejor me voy a casa. Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.

**En la casa de Yugi**

Se encontraban Yugi, Joey, Tristan y Atem organizando todo para la "sorpresa" de Anzu, aprovechando que en ese día no había clases.

Yugi: ya encargue la comida, estará en media hora. Dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Joey: menos mal porque ya no quedan más bocadillos. Dijo sonriendo.

Yugi: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te los comiste todo Joey! Le regaño.

Tristan: yo ayude. Dijo mientras terminaba de comer.

Atem: estos dos nunca van a cambiar. Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Yugi: si, si siguen así van a quedar como una vaca.

Tristan y Joey: ¡ey!

Yugi: bueno, ahora tendremos que comprar más bocadillos.

Joey: tenes razón, Tristan y yo vamos a comprar más.

Yugi: no, iré yo, ustedes dos son un peligro con la comida.

Joey: ¿Tristan y yo? Si somos un par de angelitos .dijo inocentemente.

Yugi: si van a comprar seguramente se los van a comer por el camino.

Tristan: si queres vamos nosotros tres y que Atem valla a buscar a Anzu. propuso mientras sonreía.

Joey: que brillante idea Tristan, que valla Atem a buscar a Anzu así Yugi nos vigila para que no comamos nada. Dijo con una mirada cómplice.

Yugi: no sé qué estén tramando ustedes dos pero si es la única forma de que no coman todo pues haremos lo que dicen ¿estás de acuerdo Atem? Dijo mientras miraba al faraón.

Atem: mmm… está bien. Dijo un poco desconfiado.

Tristan y Joey sonreían mientras se iban con Yugi y Atem se dirigía a la casa de Anzu.

**En casa de Anzu**

Anzu se encontraba tirada en el sofá de la sala mientras observaba detenidamente el dije de las dimensiones y se preguntaba cuántos secretos yacían en torno de ese fascinante objeto. De verdad sabía muy poco y quería saber más sobre aquel collar. En ese momento sale de sus pensamientos ya que suena el timbre de la casa.

Anzu: genial ¿quién será a esta hora? Se levanta vagamente del sofá y abre la puerta.

Atem: hola Anzu. Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Anzu: ho-hola Atem.

Atem: emm…Anzu ¿te gustaría ir a la casa de Yugi ahora? Tristan y Joey también están allá.

Anzu: ¡eso sería genial! Espérame un minuto que me cambio de ropa y vamos. Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Atem: bueno, aquí te espero. Dijo mientras observaba con curiosidad la casa de Anzu ya que la última vez que estuvo ahí no presto atención de cómo era. La casa era bastante espaciosa, pintada con colores claros y tranquilizantes. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño grande, una sala, la cocina que era bastante espaciosa, un garaje, el patio era hermoso con toda clase de flores, una hamaca, dos fuentes de agua y algunos árboles. En los muebles se podían apreciar muchas fotos familiares y algunos trofeos de baile, futbol y varios diplomas.

En el cuarto de Anzu, ella se pone una remera celeste, una chaqueta blanca, un jean azul y por ultimo unas zapatillas blancas haciendo juego, se peina y se arregla bien en el espejo. Anzu estaba a punto de ir hacia Atem pero se dio cuenta que todavía seguía teniendo el dije en su mano derecha, por alguna razón que no sabía bien porqué, no quería que el faraón descubriera que poseía el dije de las dimensiones. Entonces hizo como antes, cerro su palma, se concentró y el dije desapareció tal cual ella quería.

Atem: ¡Anzu! ¿Ya estas lista? Le pregunto ya que se estaba aburriendo un poco porque ella estaba tardando demasiado.

Anzu: ¡si, ya estoy! Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Anzu y el faraón salen de la casa y caminan por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a la casa de Yugi. Entre ellos se formó un incómodo silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los autos y las voces de la gente. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

_Pensamientos de Anzu: me pregunto… ¿Cuánto poder tendrá el dije? ¿Por qué lo tengo yo? Y si dicen que pertenecía a una protectora, significa que ¿Qué yo soy esa protectora? Pues no lo creo, no puede ser posible…. Aunque lo dijo Kisara…._

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del faraón.

Atem: ¿todo está bien Anzu? te noto un poco extraña. Le dijo mientras volteaba a verla.

Anzu: es-estoy bien Atem…emmm ¿yo extraña? No sé de lo que me hablas.

Atem: mmm….

Anzu: ¿enserio estoy muy extraña? Le pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Atem: pues, algo.

Anzu: bueno, yo no soy la única que esta rara, vos también. Por cierto… ¿Cómo vas con tu misión?

Atem: de verdad, nada bien, con los artículos del milenio no tengo suerte, Bakura está de viaje con su padre y hasta que no regrese no le puedo entregar la sortija del milenio, los otros dos artículos no encuentro a las personas indicadas por ninguna parte. Sobre la protectora del dije de las dimensiones ni hablar.

Anzu: que mala suerte…Atem, sobre la protectora del dije…. ¿cuánto sabes al respecto? Ante esa pregunta el faraón se sorprendió por su pregunta.

Atem: en realidad no se mucho, para mí es todo un misterio.

Anzu: por lo menos sabes cómo encontrarla ¿no?

Atem: algo así, los dioses me dijeron que cuando la encontrara sentiría una profunda conexión con ella. Dijo muy pensativo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo.

Anzu: tranquilo Atem, la persona que buscas está más cerca de lo que crees, solo tenes que escuchar y seguir a tu corazón.

Atem: emmm, ¿a qué te réferis Anzu? pregunto mientras la buscaba con la mirada pues ella había desaparecido de su lado, la encontró en la entrada de la casa de Yugi.

Anzu: ¡vamos Atem! Le grito, ante esto él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que significaba lo que ella le dijo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿que les parecio el capítulo?**

**tarde un poquito en publicarlo porque tube algunos problemas, tratare en actualizar cuando pueda, ahora que terminó las vacaciones no se que tan seguido lo hare. (ya saben, el motivo es la ESCUELA con sus odiosas PRUEBAS)**

**como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews:** **Rossana's Mind,keri,Tarrant Hightopp,Relena01 y todos los que leen este finc.**

**hasta el próximo capítulo.  
**

**reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

Axel se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía por las calles repleta de personas, de vez en cuando se tropezaba o chocaba con alguien. Estaba demasiado apurado para prestarle atención de lo que lo rodeaba y tenía una muy buena razón para estarlo, la charla que tubo por teléfono hace poco tiempo lo dejo preocupado y con la sensación de que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Flash back

_Axel: hola, señor. Esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que Anzu no lo alcanzara a oír ya que él pensaba que sería raro que lo escuchara diciéndole a alguien de esa manera._

_Hombre: deja a un lado la formalidad Axel, necesito que vengas ahora mismo. Dijo muy serio y a la vez enojado._

_Axel: ¿Qué….ahora? Pregunto muy extrañado pues para que lo llamara y quisiera que se valle al lugar antiguo en ese instante no era una buena señal, definitivamente algo malo había pasado o iba a pasar._

_Hombre: no es hora de explicaciones, más te vale que te apures o lo lamentaras, tanto vos como tu amiguita Kisara la cual me está agotando la paciencia con sus inútiles rebeliones._

_Axel: pero…..está bien. Dijo seriamente antes de cortar la llamada mientras se preguntaba la razón de tanta prisa._

_Anzu: ¿paso algo malo? Pregunto preocupada._

_Axel: emmm…maso, Anzu no podré ir al parque con vos, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Dijo mientras guardaba el celular._

_Axel no quería preocupar a la chica de hermosos ojos azules los cuales desde que los vio por primera vez nunca pudo olvidarlos ni de cómo estos reflejaban tanta bondad y amor, supiera en la situación en que él se encontraba._

_Anzu: bueno, no hay problema._

_Axel: nos vemos después, chau. Se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, dejando a Anzu un poquito colorada. Se fue alejando mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos_

Fin del Flash Back

Para la suerte de Axel no faltaba mucho y a los pocos minutos llego a aquel templo antiguo oculto para casi todos y visto por pocos. Evito los guardias y entro velozmente al centro de aquel lugar que tanto detestaba y que nunca traía nada bueno, si fuera por él dejaría todo y se iría bien lejos, lejos de los problemas, lejos de los que tanto lo lastimaba a él, lo único que lo impedía era Kisara la cual se encontraba prisionera y sin importar lo que el haga no le permiten sacarla de esa sucia celda ya que su última rebelión fue intolerable para su "superior" pero eso sí ,ni que estuviera loco la dejaría en las manos de un demente con sed de venganza. Axel recorrió con la mirada el lugar que se encontraba, buscando algún rastro de Kisara, de los sirvientes "sin cerebro" o del maniático que había comenzado con todo esto pero la suerte al parecer en ese día no estaba a su favor, en aquel sitio no había ningún alma. Se preguntaba en donde se encontraban todos, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, entonces si pensarlo dos veces se dirigió rápidamente hacia las celdas ya que algo le decía que allí se encontraría con lo que buscaba. Las celdas del templo antiguo se hallaban en lo más profundo del lugar en donde casi reinaba la oscuridad, el frío y que no permitía entrar ni el más mínimo rayo de luz, donde tenías la sensación de que los minutos eran horas y las horas eran días. Tranquilamente estando encerrado ahí cualquiera perdería la esperanza de salir de ese infierno y ver el sol del nuevo día o experimentar otra vez lo que es estar libre. Axel se asoma y camina desconfiado por los pasillos de las celdas, alerta de cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar ya que estando donde él se encontraba nadie podía sentirse seguro aunque lo intentara. Avanza cautelosamente hacia la celda donde supuestamente se encontraba Kisara y se queda paralizado al ver que su amiga se encontraba tirada inconsciente en el suelo, tenía varios cortes en los brazos, piernas y uno en la mejilla por las cuales salían pequeños brotes de sangre. Axel reacciona inmediatamente ante tal espantosa escena y se apresura a auxiliar a su mal herida amiga. Con mucho cuidado él la toma entre sus brazos mientras la sacudía suavemente para que ella despertara, en ese momento se escucha una voz grave que se reía haciendo eco por todo el lugar . Axel se voltea y ve con odio al reconocer de quien se trataba.

Hombre: Axel ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Es por lo de tu amiga? Jajaja. Se ríe maliciosamente.

Axel: ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a ella? Dime… ¿Por qué? ¡Respóndeme! Exclamo furioso.

Hombre: yo se lo advertí, le di varias oportunidades para que no se me revele pero esta mañana fue se pasó de lista y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso por esa razón tuve que hacerme cargo de ella. Dijo mientras sonreía con malicia.

Axel: ¡sos un maldito, que derecho tienes de tratarla así!

Hombre: eso ya no interesa, es hora de que te diga cuál es la verdadera razón de la que te llame. Dijo seriamente. El chico no le respondió, solo lo seguía mirando con un profundo odio.

Hombre: veras Axel, como sabes, tanto como a vos y a Kisara fueron encargados para una tarea diferente, la tuya era poner de nuestro lado a la protectora y la de tu amiga era brindarnos todo su poder y usarlo como se nos plazca ¿no?

Axel: si….dijo en un susurro mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Hombre: bueno, lamento decirte que hay cambios de planes, si vos no logras tu objetivo como queremos en el día de hoy decidiré actuar por mi cuenta.

Axel ¡¿Qué?! Pero sin es imposible, apenas me estoy ganando su confianza, eso es imposible. Dijo sorprendido.

Hombre: no es imposible ingenuo, ¿tanto te cuesta pensar las cosas? Está bien, seré bondadoso con vos solo por esta vez, eso si no me pidas que lo sea de nuevo, así que te daré tiempo hasta mañana a la tarde antes de que el sol se ponga en el horizonte. Y también…. Dijo mientras sacaba un objeto circular y se lo tiraba.

Axel: ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Dijo mientras contemplaba la extraña esfera.

Hombre: eso te servirá para la protectora, solo tenes que mostrársela y veras lo que pasara. Por tu propio bien y si no quieres acabar como Kisara, te conviene hacer lo que te ordeno. Dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

Axel: no sé cómo podes seguir creyendo que te voy a ayudar con todo esto. Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Hombre: parecen que alguien como tú todavía no lo entiende, es fácil, simplemente es eso o la muerte, NO tienes opción más que obedecernos. Dicho esto da media vuelta marchándose del lugar, Axel lo sigue con la mirada hasta que su figura se pierde en la oscuridad, dejándolo solo en aquel horrible lugar con una mal herida Kisara.

Axel: definitivamente esto ya me está cansando, ha llegado demasiado lejos, ya es hora que le ponga un fin. Tengo que hablar inmediatamente con Anzu. Dijo mientras miraba preocupadamente a la chica que se hallaba entre sus brazos.

**Con Anzu y Atem**

Anzu y Atem entran a la casa y se encuentran con Yugi, Joey y Tristan los cuales les sonreían, ella miro su alrededor y se sorprendió a ver varias cajas de piza, tres bebidas de dos litros y algunos bocadillos en la mesita de la sala.

Yugi: hola Anzu, y… que te parece esta sorpresa, nosotros te preparamos un banquete para festejar tu entrada a la academia de baile por la cual te esforzaste mucho. Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Anzu: ¡gracias! Yugi, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Joey: si, si, si, si no te das cuentas Tristan y yo también ayudamos ¿no crees que también merecemos un abrazo? Dijo un poco molesto.

Tristan: eso es verdad, hasta que compramos los bocadillos. Dijo apoyando a Joey mientras este asentía.

Anzu: entonces, gracias chicos. Se acercó a ellos y los abrazo también.

Atem: bueno, después de comerse los que había antes era lo menos que podían hacer. Dijo mientras sonreía.

Joey y Tristan: ¡ey!

Yugi: Atem tiene razón y no solo eso, también por su culpa casi nos mata. Dijo enojado

Anzu: ¿a qué te refieres Yugi? Pregunto preocupada.

Yugi: pues veras, en el supermercado hoy a los clientes les dejaba probar algunos de sus alimentos y…. pues resumiendo todo, estos dos glotones acabaron con todo lo que había en las muestras y al parecer a nadie le gusto eso.

Tristan y Joey: ¡no fue así! Se quejaron.

Yugi: ¿entonces cómo fue?

Joey: emmm…. Pues lo que paso fue…

Flash Back

_Joey, Yugi y Tristan estaban a punto de entrar al nuevo supermercado de la ciudad pero le llamo la atención el letrero que se encontraba en la puerta de este._

_Cartel: _**hoy muestras gratis de nuestros alimentos por la gran apertura del mercado "los mejores sabores"**

_Entonces Joey y Tristan entraron corriendo al lugar mientras que Yugi los seguía atrás de ellos. Al encontrarse con toda la comida que había, los ojos de Tristan y Joey brillaron de emoción, definitivamente eso significaba la perdición para los puestos de comidas situados en el supermercado. Si no fuera por Yugi que los sostenía por sus chaquetas, el par de amigos glotones ya estarían devorando todo a su paso, dejando el lugar desierto._

_Tristan y Joey: ¡Yugi ya suéltanos! ¡Tenemos mucha hambre! Se quejaron ambos chicos mientras trataban de zafarse del agarre de su pequeño amigo._

_Yugi: por favor, pero si ya comieron un montón ¡tienen que controlarse por una vez!_

_Joey: vos no nos entiendes viejo, es como si la comida nos llamara. Dijeron dramáticamente._

_Yugi: no exageren. Dijo con una gotita estilo anime._

_Joey: por favor nos dejas ¿siiiii? Dijo mientras él y Tristan ponían cara de cachorrito abandonado._

_Yugi: emmm…..pues….yo…dijo dudoso._

_Sin darse cuenta, los chicos aprovecharon su indecisión para salir del agarre y correr por todas las instalaciones del lugar. Yugi los perseguía, mientras que ellos iban de un lado a otro comiendo todo mientras cantaban a coro "en total es todo gratis"._

Fin del flash back

Anzu: ¿de verdad hicieron eso? ¡Que vergonzoso!

Atem: ¿y solo por la comida? Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

Joey: no era cualquier comida. Se defendió.

Tristan: sí era riquísima, todavía se me hace agua la boca tan solo recordándolo.

Yugi: pero la historia no termina ahí.

Anzu: ¿no? Pregunto intrigada.

Yugi: no….

Flash back:

_Yugi: ¡Joey, Tristan! No puede ser que los haya perdido de vista._

_Yugi camino siguiendo el rastro de comida y destrozos del lugar, no podía creer que solo ellos dos pudieran hacer todo eso, se podía ver como los vendedores se quejaban y maldecían por unos locos que vinieron y comieron todo lo que era gratis, dejándolos sin nada que ofrecerles a las demás personas. Después de caminar por varios minutos y cansarse de las quejas de cada trabajador y cada persona con la que se cruzaba al fin los encontró. Pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Joey y Tristan corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían hacia su dirección seguidos por el dueño del lugar que los amenazaba con una escopeta ¿Cómo podía ser que ese furioso hombre encargado de un mercado como ese tuviera un arma? no lo sabía y no quería quedarse para averiguarlo averiguarlo._

_Joey:¡corre, corre, corre, corre! Grito mientras agarraba a su sorprendido amigo y lo arrastraba lejos del lugar mientras esquivaban los disparos que tiraba el dueño al azar._

_Yugi: s-sí que están locos, les dije que no comieran nada y eso fue lo primero que hicieron. Por su culpa nos persiguen con una ESCOPETA. Les dijo entre enojado y preocupado._

_Joey: no hables, así que corre, corre, corre, corazón. …Tarareo mientras los tres se alejaban a toda prisa y escuchaban una furiosa voz que gritaba que nunca regresaran a ese lugar._

Fin del flash back

Atem: con una ESCOPETA….

Anzu: los persiguieron, que suerte que no les pasó nada. Termino la oración del faraón.

Tristan: ¿Qué no nos pasó nada? Nos salvamos por un pelito y sobre todo ¡una bala me rozo el** TRASERO**! Ante esto todos rieron un poco.

Anzu: todavía no puedo creer que hayan hecho algo así. Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su frente.

Atem: son un caso perdido. Dijo resignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Yugi: después de eso tuvimos que ir a comprar a otro supermercado más lejos y caro que el que estábamos. Por suerte no nos corrieron del lugar y ni Joey ni Tristan se atrevieron a hacer otra vez algo así pero creo que esta no será la última vez que se comportaran de se modo. Dijo un poco molesto

Joey: ups…perdónanos viejo, sabes muy bien que no podemos resistir a la comida.

Yugi: eso ya no interesa, ahora es mejor que empecemos con la celebración. Dijo muy contento.

**Fin del capitulo doce.**

**hola a todos! n.n¿que les parecio el capítulo?**

**por fin pude actalizar, estuve muy ocupada con la pruebas y trabajos de mi escuela(malditas pruebas ¡las odio!) **

**ya teminando con mis pucheros de nena chiquita...**

**les agradesco como es de costumbre, los reviews, el constante apoyo y animos a:** **Rossana's Mind, keri,Tarrant Hightopp,****ClariEleven y a todos los que leen este finc.**

**nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**ya se que tarde pero igual aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo, el próximo lo publicare lo antes posible.**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

Kisara abre lentamente sus ojos, se siente un poco mareada y sin mencionar que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y con mucho esfuerzo logra sentarse pero a causa de eso, todo su alrededor empezó a darle vueltas y siente varias punzadas de dolor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Cierra fuertemente sus ojos y trata de controlar su respiración para poder soportar esa oleada de dolor.

Axel: por fin despertaste….

Kisara al escuchar esa voz familiar rápidamente se voltea para ver una figura sentada dándole la espalda al otro extremo de la celda.

Kisara: Axel… ¿Qué haces acá? Pregunto a penas en un hilo de voz.

Ante esto el chico se da media vuelta y se acerca para sentarse al lado de ella mientras la miraba fijamente entre enojado y preocupado. Ella solo desvió la mirada, era obvio que él estaba molesto con ella pues le había advertido que no desafiara más a su carcelero pero como siempre suele suceder no le hiso caso y por esa razón se encontraba en esas condiciones. Quedaron un largo rato en silencio hasta que ella se decidió hablar con el chico de los ojos verdes el cual no había dicho ninguna sola palabra desde que ella le hablo por última vez.

Kisara: deja de verme así. Se quejó ella.

Axel: y ¿Cómo queres que te vea si casi te matan a golpes hoy? Dijo enojado.

Kisara: ¿Cómo supiste que me había pasado eso? Pregunto ella mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de él.

Axel: no es difícil de imaginar tan solo viendo tus heridas está más que claro. Para colmo me llamaron y sin pensarlo corrí para acá, era de esperarse que te fuera a suceder algo así. Dijo desviando su mirada.

Kisara: pero no fue mi culpa, ellos empezaron. Se defendió ella.

Axel: ¿ellos? ¿Quiénes? Pregunto intrigado.

Kisara: Axel ,no me digas que de verdad vas a seguir creyendo que todo esto está planeado por ese tipo encapuchado que da órdenes y que ni siquiera nos dice su nombre.

Axel: ¿Qué me estas intentando decir? Pregunto incrédulo.

Kisara: me dejaron así porque descubrí la verdad, vi algo que no debía ver y algo que ya es hora de que vos sepas. Ante esto ambos se miraron seriamente.

**En las calles de la ciudad Domino**

Una majestuosa limosina iba recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, mientras era observada por las curiosas personas que caminaban por la vereda. Era de esperarse que aquel automóvil perteneciera al dueño de la gran Corporación Kaiba el cual se estaba dirigiendo hacia la casa de Yugi y se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla del coche. Ese día había dejado todo su trabajo especialmente para tener un encuentro con el odioso del faraón ya que quería hablar con el seriamente sobre todos los sucesos que le estaban pasando lo cual no era solamente las visiones de su pasado, era también por lo ocurrido días antes, las constantes amenazas, intentos de robos, robos de información de la compañía, entre otras cosas las cuales lo estaban hartando y volviendo loco. Simplemente para el todo esto comenzó desde que la última visita del antiguo gobernante de Egipto, para Seto todo los sucesos eran culpa de Atem, culpa de hacerle recordar su pasado y confundirlo con cada una de las visiones de lo que alguna vez paso, culpa de que su corporación poco a poco esté teniendo problemas. Odiaba encontrarse confundido, desorientado y sin saber qué hacer, se preguntaba la razón del porque su antiguo rival no se quedó en el otro mundo para no molestarlo más.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, podía sentir gracias a su artículo del milenio el cual lo sostenía con su mano derecha, percibía la presencia del faraón, ya casi llegaba a su destino, era la hora de obtener información, por fin era la hora de que todo para él se aclarara ¿No?

**En la casa de Yugi**

Hasta que viniera el repartidor de pizza, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Atem y Anzu trataban de entretenerse haciendo algo, al principio charlaron de todo un poco, de las cartas nuevas que habían salido, de los duelos que tuvieron en ausencia del faraón, de cómo le estaba yendo aDukeen su juego de dados de monstruos en calabozo que estaba teniendo últimamente un gran éxito y que se empezarían a realizar torneos. También hablaron sobre la academia de baile por lo cual Anzu estaba emocionada y que las clases eran todos los sábados y que estaba ansiosa por ir al día siguiente.

Después de un rato Yugi y Joey decidieron enfrentarse un duelo de monstruos el cual estaban jugando muy animadamente. Tristan observaba el duelo, acotaba y se burlaba de algunas torpes e improvisadas jugadas que realizaba su mejor amigo el cual estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte del pequeño Yugi.

Joey: jodeme que estoy arruinado ¿Yugi cómo hiciste esa jugada? Dijo mientras observaba sus cartas.

Tristan: definitivamente cada vez Yugi te gana con mayor facilidad. Acoto mientras sonreía.

Joey: ¡ey! ¡No es cierto! Si pensas que es tan fácil, juga vos contra él pero apuesto que perderías en el primer turno con Yugi.

Yugi: no te enojes Joey, estas mejorando en los duelos. Dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo el cual estaba a punto de estrangular a Tristan.

Por otro lado, Atem y Anzu se encontraban juntos sentados en el sillón de la sala. Atem estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente su rompecabezas del milenio, todos sus pensamientos se les mezclaban en la cabeza confundiéndolo más de lo que estaba, estaba casi completamente seguro que la persona que el buscaba y necesitaba se encontraba cerca, no entendía la razón de porque lo sentía así.

Anzu en cambio estaba mirando la televisión o al menos lo intentaba, era imposible para ella no dirigir su mirada de vez en cuando hacia Atem. Enfocó otra vez su mirada hacia el faraón el cual se veía serio y mantenía un profundo silencio, a ella no le gustaba verlo de esa forma, tan aislado, ni si quiera se interesó por el duelo que estaban jugando Yugi y Joey que antes le gustaban ver. Anzu quería verlo disfrutar ese momento que estaban compartiendo junto a sus amigos, junto a ella. Deseaba verlo feliz, sin preocupaciones pero en ese momento no parecía posible. Suspiro y volvió su vista hacia el televisor, el programa que estaba viendo ya había acabado y estaban dando los títulos, de verdad que no entendía porque los ponian ya que casi nadie los lee los cuales pasaban lentos y aburridos con una música de fondo. Anzu cansada de ver aquellas letras en movimiento, agarró el control remoto y empezó a cambiar los canales los cuales cambiaban con velocidad formando imágenes confusas de varios colores mezclados. Ella siguió haciendo eso durante un rato hasta que paro en un canal específico por el cual estaban transmitiendo la famosa película "Crepúsculo", aunque a Anzu no era muy fan de esta saga de vampiros, dentro de todo le agradaba la trama. Miro atentamente la televisión y sonrió ya que estaban dando su parte favorita, se trataba cuando Edward y Bella bailan lentamente al compás de la música, los ojos de ella brillaron por un momento, amaba esa parte, tan tierna, tan romántica.

Innumerables veces Anzu soñó con que ella vestía un precioso vestido azul el cual combinaba con sus ojos los cuales brillaban de emoción y que Atem vestía un traje negro, entonces él se acercaba a ella y le tendía la mano para invitarla a bailar. Así bailarían los dos juntos, tan cerca que podían sentir su respiración, se mirarían fijamente a los ojos los cuales reflejaban un amor de los más puros y sinceros que hay. Luego el faraón le susurraría al oído que la amaba, ella le respondería que lo amaba como a nadie más en el mundo y luego terminarían con la poca distancia que les quedaban para besarse con mucha ternura y amor.

Anzu cerró sus ojos para poder escuchar mejor la música de fondo, ignorando las voces de sus amigos los cuales estaba discutiendo por el duelo que tenían y omitiendo lo que decían los personajes de la televisión. De un momento a otro inconscientemente ella empezó a cantar despacio la letra de la canción.

_**I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins**_

_**Yo era un chico rápido mojado,  
buceando muy profundo por monedas**_

_**All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys**_

_**Toda la luz de farol de tus ojos sobre mis juguetes de plástico**_

_**Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere**_

_**Luego, cuando los policías cerraron la feria, corte mi pelo largo de bebe, Robe un viejo mapa maltratado y te llame por todos lados.**_

En ese momento Atem deja de mirar el rompecabezas del milenio para observar atentamente a Anzu, se sorprende al verla tan tranquila y más al encontrarla cantando. Admitía que no cantaba nada mal, su canto lo tranquilizaba y se le hacía por alguna extraña razón conocida como si la hubiese escuchado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

_**Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill looming**_

_**Te encontré,  
pájaro sin vuelo, celoso llorando o perdido, boca americana  
Gran pastilla atemorizante.**_

Inmediatamente el rompecabezas del milenio empezó brillar y al faraón le empezó a doler la cabeza. Entonces una serie de imágenes, visiones del pasado lo envolvieron, ante esto cerró sus ojos permitiendo que estas fluyeran como el agua de una cascada y le permitieran recordar…

_**Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream**_

_**Ahora soy un gato gordo de casa  
curando mi lengua adolorida y torpe  
viendo las cálidas ratas venenosas acurrucarse entre las grietas de la cerca  
Orinándose en las fotos de las revistas  
Esos anzuelos lanzados en el frio  
Y la sangre limpia en el arroyo de la montaña de Cristo**_

_**Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill stuck going down**_

_**Te encontré,  
pájaro sin vuelo, castigado sangrando o perdido, boca americana  
Gran pastilla atorada en su camino.**_

Flash back:

_Atem se encontraba a las afueras de Egipto, exactamente en el río, esa tarde se había escapado a escondidas del palacio tras haber tenido una fuerte discusión con los miembros del consejo real, en ese momento solo quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Se acerca al brillante río y se sienta en la orilla de este mientras observaba y disfrutaba la tranquilidad que este le brinda, sinceramente no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de bien. En ese momento empieza a escuchar un canto proveniente del otro extremo del río, ante esto, el faraón se acerca curiosamente al sitio donde proviene esa hermosa voz y se sorprende a divisar a una joven de cabello castaño corto por los hombros quien se encontraba acostada con los brazos atrás de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba una canción popular del lugar. Atem se acerca a la joven sigilosamente hacia ella pero sin darse cuenta pisa una rama y el ruido alerta a la chica la cual deja de cantar y se sienta rápidamente para luego voltearse y verlo. Entonces el faraón se sorprende al notar el fascinante color de ojos que poseía aquella joven quien lo miraba sorprendida._

_Atem: hola….perdón por asustarte. Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente._

_Joven: n-no hay problema….faraón…. dijo ella mientras miraba para otro lado avergonzada._

_Atem: ¿Cómo supiste que era el faraón? Pregunto ya que traía puesto una túnica para que no se notara quien era en realidad._

_Joven: por varias razones, capas será por su aura, la pureza de su alma, entre otras…. O simplemente porque se nota su rompecabezas del milenio el cual sobresale de su túnica. Dijo mientras sonreía._

_Atem: si alguien me puede descubrir tan fácilmente no sé porque motivo voy a traer esto puesto. Dijo mientras se sacaba la túnica y la tiraba al suelo._

_Joven: y… se puede saber mi faraón ¿a qué debo el honor de que estés aquí presente? Pregunto ella mientras lo miraba y se sonrojaba un poco ya que se había perdido por un momento en ese mar violeta que era los ojos del gobernante de Egipto._

_Atem: emmm, es una larga historia._

_Joven: pues es muy raro que alguien como usted este aquí en el río a las afueras del pueblo. Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el río._

_Atem: emmm, en cambio yo me pregunto qué hace una chica como vos aquí sola. Ante esto ella se volteó para mirarlo._

_Joven: veras…lo que paso…fue que solo tuve una discusión con mi padre y con un amigo mío muy cercano. Por ese motivo me escape de ellos para venir aquí ya que este luchar siempre me tranquiliza y también puedo pensar en paz. Dijo tristemente._

_Atem: ….yo….también me escape para poder despejarme un poco… y después te escuche cantar…. Ante esto la chica se puso toda colorada._

_Joven: oh no, que vergüenza. Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano._

_Atem: ¿Por qué? si cantas bastante bien, tu voz transmite mucha tranquilidad, no te tiene que dar vergüenza a que otros la escuchen. Dijo mientras le sonreía._

_Joven: ¿enserio lo cree? le pregunto tímidamente. En ese momento se escuchan ruidos de pasos y aparece un chico de ojos verdes el cual la llama._

_Atem: ¿quién es ese? Pregunta señalando a aquel muchacho el cual se acerca hacia ellos._

_Joven: pero si es….Axel….dijo en un susurro._

_Axel: tenes que seguirme ahora mismo, es muy importante, te cuento en el camino. Dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo y ambos corrían hacia el pueblo._

_Atem: espera un segundo…. Por lo menos me podes decir tu nombre…._

_La joven lo voltea a ver y mientras sonríe se lo dice…_

Fin del flash back

Atem abre rápidamente los ojos y observa todo su alrededor el cual sigue todo igual a la diferencia de que Anzu ya no canta y que ahora se encontraba discutiendo con Yugi y los demás. El faraón suspira y mira su rompecabezas del milenio mientras piensa en la visión que tuvo y se frustra al darse cuenta de que no lograba recordar el rostro de aquella chica ni su nombre y en ese momento estaba seguro que pertenecían a la persona que estaba buscando.

Fin del capítulo trece.

_**y...¿que les parecio el capítulo?**_

_**trate de agregarle la canción flightless bird, american mouth de Iron y Wine y no estoy segura si quedo bien, para que sepan la cancion esta llena de significados. (si me preguntan no se bien cuales sean estos)**_

_**por cierto lo de la pelicula crepusculo es solo para que sepan bien lo que se imagina Anzu.  
**_

_**como siempre gracias por su apoyo y reviews:**_**Rossana's Mind, ClariEleven,Relena01,keri y todos los que leen este finc.**

**nos vemos en el próximo capítulo para tener un poco más de AtemxAnzu.(paciencia, falta poco para verlos juntos, solo esperen)**

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino **

**En la celda del Templo Antiguo**

Axel y Kisara se miraban fijamente, siempre para ellos todo el tema de su revivir en el siglo xxi solo para seguir ordenes de un completo extraño el cual estaba sobre todo loco, era muy raro. Pesándolo bien nunca se habían preguntado que algo les estaban ocultando, obvio hasta ese día.

Kisara: entiendes Axel, todo esto es un completo engaño, nos están manipulando a su antojo, nos mienten. Dijo seriamente.

Axel: ya me lo esperaba, en el fondo siempre lo supe, a parte ese tipo al cual llamamos "amo" es re débil sin mencionar que le falta cerebro, no puede ser el que elaboro este plan por más de 5000 años. Admitió.

KIsara: aparte de eso, por alguna razón nos quiere a los dos para cumplir sus caprichos, piensan que por revivirnos tienen derecho a nuestra vida, a nuestro poder.

Axel: ya me lo dijiste varias, lo sé, no me lo tenes que repetir cada minuto que pasa. Dijo cansado.

KIsara: claro, si no queres que te lo diga cada dos por tres, deja de una vez de dejarte utilizar Axel. Le dijo seriamente.

Axel: ¿y que queres que haga? ¿Qué me revele? ¿Cómo vos? ¿Y terminar así? No, gracias, no voy a ser su bolsa de boxeo. Dijo algo enojado.

Kisara: ¡pero tampoco que seas su marioneta! Ante esto Axel suspira y mira para otro lado.

Axel: y…. ¿qué averiguaste? Pregunta evadiendo lo anterior.

Kisara: pues….

Flash back:

_Kisara ya estaba harta de estar encadenada a esa horrible y húmeda celda, por eso hace horas que estaba intentando liberarse de esas cadenas que le impedía su libertad._

_Kisara: un poco más, solo un poco más, ya casi…. ¡Listo! dijo contenta mientras se sacaba aquellos molestos sujetadores de metal._

_Si bien kisara pudo liberarse, para su mal suerte todavía le quedaba la reja de la celda que estaba cerrada con llave la cual ella no poseía, para colmo le dolían los tobillos y muñecas ya que por el esfuerzo para sacarse esas cosas que la mantenían estancada a la pared, se había lastimado causando ardientes raspaduras por las cuales emanaban pequeñas gotas de sangre. La joven de ojos azules mira su alrededor en busca de una forma de salir de ese horrible sitio donde ella se encontraba, sonrió al acordarse de que Axel siempre guardaba una copia de la llave de la celda en unos de los extremos de esta, específicamente debajo de donde empezaba las rejas, escondida de la vista de todos, tapada por un pedazo de cerámica. Se arrodilla y con un poco de esfuerzo logra sacar un pedazo de cerámica y acto seguido la llave, se para con un poco de dificultad y abre lentamente la reja la cual rechinaba un poco. Una vez afuera, Kisara decide escapar del templo cuanto antes, una vez lejos de ahí planeaba buscar a Seto, verlo una vez más, contemplar otra vez esos fríos ojos azules lo cuales amaba tanto, lo extrañaba más que nada en el mundo y sabía que él la podía ayudar junto al faraón y Anzu. Entonces no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estaría su amiga, tenía que tratar que recuerde todo, obvio de la mejor forma, si no temía de que ella se alejara de todos, odiaba el día en que tuvo la mala suerte de ver como su amiga marcaba su destino como protectora del dije de las dimensiones. Y así Kisara iba caminando, sumergida en todas sus incógnitas, lo malo fue que no se dio cuenta de que varios sirvientes se acercaban en dirección hacia ella hasta que escucho sus voces, entonces la chica, corrió como pudo hacia un pasillo desconocido para ella. _

_Uno de los sirvientes: tenemos que darnos prisa, Zorkius está a punto de perder la paciencia._

_Otro sirviente: cuando eso suceda no quisiera ser la persona con quien se desquite y tenemos que obedecerlo para no terminal en garras de la muerte._

_Todos los sirvientes en coro: siempre debemos estar al servicio del poderoso Zorkius. Gritaron mientras sus figuras desaparecían en la oscuridad._

_Una vez de que no quedaron ni rastro de los sirvientes, Kisara se preguntaba de que estaban hablando esas personas ¿Quién era ese tal Zorkius? Y… ¿Por qué su nombre era similar al de Zork? Esto le traía un mal presentimiento y que muy pronto iba a saber la razón y que no le gustaría ni un poquito. Entonces miro a su alrededor el cual le era desconocido._

_Kisara: qué raro, no recuerdo este corredor…mmm…no tengo idea de donde me encuentro…, espero que me guie hacia otra salida. Pensó ella en voz alta mientras caminada hacia dicha dirección_,_ adentrándose en el oscuro pasillo solo alumbrado por las antorchas las cuales se hallaban en las paredes, apenas iluminando el sitio._

_Kisara: no puede ser, creo que me perdí ¿y ahora qué? Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Axel, debía haberme quedado a esperarlo. Pensó mientras suspiraba._

_En ese momento empieza a escuchar voces provenientes del final de pasillo las cuales antes no había prestado atención. Con mucha curiosidad, se va acercando a dicho lugar sigilosamente, teniendo mucho cuidado por cada paso que daba ya que pensaba que no sería bueno que la descubrieran porque supuestamente no debería estar allí, tenía que estar atrapada como un animal en una sucia celda sin mencionar a las cadenas las cuales aprisionaban sus tobillos y muñecas, cortándole la circulación de estas, aun no podía creer que pensaran que se iba a quedar por mucho más tiempo en ese horrible sitio. Siguió con su camino hasta llegar a una puerta grande de madera la cual abrió un poquito para poder ver lo que sucedía detrás de ella, lo único que logro divisar fue al supuesto "amo" de Axel y de ella, el cual estaba arrodillado en frente de un completo desconocido, a su alrededor se encontraban varios encapuchados también arrodillados mientras que aquel individuo se encontraba de lo más cómodo sentado en un sillón de oro adornado con varias joyas ,aquel sujeto tenía una apariencia temible, aunque solo se les podía distinguir sus ojos los cuales reflejaban odio , rencor ,sed de sangre y venganza. Kisara sintió escalofríos al escuchar la profunda voz de aquella persona la cual no se le podía ver bien su apariencia en la oscuridad. _

_Desconocido: ¿Cómo que todavía no ha cumplido con las ordenes? Quiero una respuesta ahora basura. Le exigió mientras apretaba sus puños._

"_amo": p-pero, yo no tengo la culpa, ese niño obedece cuando quiere. Se defendió._

_¿n-niño? ¿Se referirán a Axel? Pensó preocupada Kisara mientras seguía observando específicamente a aquellas dos personas._

_Desconocido: deja esa excusa para alguien que se la crea, eres un inútil Riedur, te ordeno que lo obligues que lo haga mañana para más tardar, si es necesario castígalo, golpéalo, lo que sea, cuestión que yo sienta el poder del dije de las dimensiones en mis manos y que vea como todos se arrodillan ante mí. Le exigió mientras sonreía con malicia._

_Riedur: pero…. Tendría que reconsiderar que cerca de la protectora la cual se encuentra cerca del faraón y sin mencionar que también esta ese sacerdote que posee el cetro del milenio, con ellos será difícil de que Axel logre su objetivo. Dijo temblando un poco. _

_Desconocido: jajaja…. No me hagas reír ¿de verdad crees que me preocupa o le temo al faraón?_

_Riedur: pues… yo creo que sí…. En ese momento el hombre se levanta de su sillón y en un rápido movimiento sostiene del cuello al pobre tipo._

_Desconocido: de verdad piensas eso, dime ¿tanto deseo tenes de morir de vuelta? Como yo pude revivirte para que me vuelvas a ofrecer tus servicios y también a Axel y a Kisara, te puedo regresar al otro mundo. Dijo mientras aprisionaba más el cuello a Riedur, dejándolo sin respiración._

_Riedur: y-yo…y-yo. Dijo como pudo, ante esto el hombre lo tiro fuerte mente contra la pared._

_Desconocido: ¿Qué ibas a decir? No pude escucharte bien. Dijo mientras sonreía._

_Riedur: coff,coff…, di-dije que y-yo voy a hablar con el muchacho, señor Zorkius . Dijo con dificultad mientras escupía sangre de su boca._

_¿Ese no es el nombre que pronunciaban esos sirvientes? Se preguntó Kisara mientras se alejaba un poco de la puerta, ese nombre le parecía haberlo escuchado hace mucho tiempo._

_Desconocido: eso era lo que quería escuchar, acordarte, me fallas una sola vez y morirás antes de la protectora y sus amigos. Y creo que ya sé cómo llamar la atención del chico rebelde. Dijo mientras miraba hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Kisara y se iba acercando hacia ella._

_Kisara con miedo fue retrocediendo lentamente para luego darse vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, pero no conto con que dos hombres encapuchados la agarraron de sus brazos y la arrastraron hacia donde ella quería escapar._

_Zorkius: pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Niña ¿acaso nos estabas espiando? ¿No sabes que eso es de mala educación? Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la obligaba a arrodillarse ante él._

_Kisara solo lo miro fijamente y así pudo ver la apariencia de aquel individuo, era musculoso, tenía varias cicatrices en sus brazos y en la cara, sus ojos negros podían intimidar a cualquiera, tenía pelo castaño y vestía con ropas de sacerdotes las cuales se usaban en Egipto hace 5000 años._

_Zorkius: dime ¿Cómo te saliste de tu celda? Pregunto sin expresión en su rostro._

_KIsara: eso no te importa. Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, fijándose si tenía alguna posibilidad de escapar de allí en ese mismo instante._

_Zorkius: ¿te crees muy valiente? ¿No? No dejare que me hables así, vos serás la razón de que Axel haga lo que debe. Le dijo mientras la soltaba y le pegaba una patada en el estómago._

_Kisara no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y protegerse del golpe, cayó al suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, no se podía mover, su cuerpo no le respondía, solo podía ver como aquel sujeto se acercaba más a ella para seguir con su tortura. Zorkius le pegaba sin piedad, hasta saco una de sus espadas y la empezó a atacar con dicho objeto, ella como podía lo esquivaba y se protegía pero al poco tiempo se fue cansando hasta que Zorkius se hartó de estar jugando con ella y se dispuso a lastimarle gravemente el brazo derecho. Kisara ante esto grita y cae desmayada al suelo mientras que las lastimaduras de su cuerpo emanaban aquel líquido vital._

_Zorkius: ya me aburrí, Riedur, déjala en su celda nuevamente y llama a Axel para que venga, el resto queda entre tus manos, como me gustaría ver su cara llena de dolor al ver a su amiguita en ese estado. Dijo mientras sonreía y una lastimada Kisara era arrastrada hacia donde ella había anteriormente escapado._

Fin del flash back

**En la casa de Yugi**

Anzu seguía cantando mientras miraba la tele hasta que Joey, Tristan y Yugi se acercan a ella.

Joey: Anzu ¿Cómo podes ver eso? Le pregunto mirando la tele.

Anzu: ¿Qué queres decir con eso? Le pregunto mientras lo miraba extrañada.

Tristan: que bajo has caído Anzu, no pensaba que eras una de esas fanáticas de esa clase de películas.

Anzu: no tiene nada de malo a parte no soy fanática, solo me gusta algunas escenas de la peli y me agrada el trama, nada más.

Yugi: ¿no es esa la película crepúsculo? ¿La de los vampiros? Pregunto inocentemente.

Joey: si, es esa, a parte el que hace del vampiro parece re gay. Dijo mirando con asco la tele.

Anzu: no lo es Joey ¿se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso? Dijo molesta.

Joey: ¿qué? Si todos los dicen, a parte hay una partes de la película donde la chica se acerca mucho a él y el muy gay se aleja de ella, entre otras cosas.

Anzu: si prestaras atención a la película sabrías porque lo hace. Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Tristan: lo sabía eres otra de las locas fans de crepúsculo. Acoto

Anzu: que no lo soy. Dijo ahora sí enojada.

Yugi: ya basta, tanto lio por una película, si le gusta verla ¿Qué problema hay? Y Joey nadie se queja de vos cuando vez dibujitos para nenes de cinco años.

Joey: ¡oye! ¡Era un secreto! Grito avergonzado.

Tristan: ¿enserio era un secreto? Si todos sabemos que te gusta ver esa clase de dibujos bebe. Se burló.

Anzu: y ustedes se quejan de lo que yo miro.

Joey: ¡ya cállate Tristan!

Tristan: ¿qué? ¿Acaso temes de que May se entere que ves eso o que sepa de que dormís con un piyama de ositos o que para dormir tenes que abrazar a tu peluche de Batman? O que….

Joey: ¡yo te mato! Grito mientras lo empujaba y empezaban a pegarse.

Yugi: ¡o no! Ya empezaron. Dijo mientras los miraba preocupado.

Atem mira hacia donde sus amigos estaban haciendo tanto escándalo y decide ir a calmarlos antes de que se maten, se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia ellos.

Anzu: ¡Joey suelta a Tristan! Grito mientras trataba de que su amigo dejara de estrangular al pobre de Tristan.

Atem: pero ¿Qué les pasa? Puede ser que se peleen por todo…. No pudo terminar la oración ya que Joey empujo a Anzu provocando que ella se caiga con el al suelo.

Anzu: ¡auch! ¡Me dolió! Grito cuando cayó junto con a Atem.

Atem: mmm… Anzu… te podrías levantar de arriba mío. Dijo un poco colorado al ver que la chica estaba completamente encima de él causando que este se pusiera un poquito rojo.

Ante esto Joey dejo a Tristan para mirar hacia donde estaba el faraón con Anzu y no pudo evitar reírse de la escena, Yugi se rio suavemente.

Anzu: ¡perdón Atem! ¡Qué vergüenza! Dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y traba de esconder su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

Atem: mmm ¿de qué tanto se ríen? Dijo algo molesto mientras le levantaba del suelo.

Joey y Tristan: de nada viejo, solo tenes que ver la expresión de tu cara. Dijeron mientras se miraban entre sí.

Atem les iba a responder pero fue interrumpido porque su rompecabezas del milenio empezó a brillar y sintió la presencia de otro artículo del milenio el cual se acercaba. Se sorprendió un poco pero después sonrió ya que reconoció a la persona que lo poseía, ya era hora que hiciera su aparición, sabía que lo volvería a ver. En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa.

Yugi: ¿Qué raro? ¿Quién será? Dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Tristan: yo no invite a nadie más ¿crees que sea Serenity? Pregunto pero a causa de eso recibió un buen golpe de parte de Joey.

Yugi: ¿Joey vos invitaste a May?

Joey: emmm…y-yo, n-no ¿porque? Pregunto un poco nervioso.

Tristan: vamos todos sabemos que estas saliendo con ella. Y así otra vez recibió otro coscorrón de parte de su mejor amigo.

Joey: si no quieres una colección de chichones en tu cabeza será mejor que te calles. Lo amenazó

Tristan: pero si yo solo digo la verdad. Y plaf, otro más a la colección.

Anzu: ¡ya basta! Mejor Joey fíjate quien vino de vez de pegarle a Tristan. Dijo ya harta de su comportamiento.

Joey: si, si ya voy "mamá", solo espero que sea el de las pizzas, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Dijo mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con el ricachón de Kaiba.

Kaiba: ¿acaso no te alimentan bien perrito? Se burló mientras entraba a la casa.

Joey: ¿a quién le dices perro? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? Le pregunto molesto.

Kaiba: ya deja le ladrarme, yo nunca paliaría con un duelista de tercera como vos, no me rebajaría a tu nivel. Dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

Yugi: ¿Qué haces acá Kaiba? Pregunto.

Tristan: ¿no tendrías que dirigir tu importante compañía?

Anzu: es raro que nos visites ¿está todo bien con Mokuba? Pregunto intrigada por su visita. Ante eso Kaiba solo la miro fijamente por un rato antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el faraón.

Atem: te estaba esperando Kaiba. Dijo mientras se acercaba a él e ignoraba como se sorprendían sus amigos.

**Fin del capítulo catorce. **

**¿que les parecio el capítulo? como veran lo hice un poquito más largo, aunque creo que fui muy mala con Kisara u.u  
**

**muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus Reviews:** **Rossana's Mind, ClariEleven, keri ,BlackroSeAmy y a todos los que leen este finc.**

**BlackroSeAmy, a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja Seto/Kisara, te respondería en ingles pero no soy muy buena hablandolo u.u igual me alegra que te gustara como esta llendo las cosas en mi finc.**

**por favor dejen Reviews, quiero saber que les parece el finc y tambier quiero saber su opinión al respecto.**

**besos y abrazos psicológicos y hasta el próximo capítulo. (nota mental dejar de ver tanto holasoygerman, me esta afectando)**

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**bueno, por fin nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino **

**En el templo antiguo**

Axel se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos adentro de la celda mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había contado su amiga, era de esperarse que le empezara a surgir varias dudas respecto a la situación que ellos se encontraban.

Axel: así que eso fue lo que pasó. Dijo muy pensativo mientras dejaba de caminar y miraba fijamente a Kisara.

Kisara: sí, ese tipo llamado Zorkius es un monstruo y para colmo planea algo en contra de Anzu y el faraón, debe haber alguna forma de detenerlo, hay que escapar cuanto antes de aquí e ir tras nuestra amiga para contarle del peligro de que esta. Dijo seriamente.

Axel: no podemos hacer eso, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sepan que tenemos pensado revelarnos a ellos, además Zorkius seguramente ya sabe que vos me ibas a contar todo lo sucedido. Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Kisara: entonces que sugieres que hagamos ¿Qué nos quedemos sentados mientras esa bestia hace daño a Anzu? ¿Qué sigamos obedeciéndolo como si nada? Dijo molesta mientras se paraba dificultosamente al lado de Axel. Dijo frustrada.

Axel: no exactamente, veras, el farsante de Riedur me entrego nada más ni nada menos que la esfera del olvido. Dijo mostrándole un objeto circular el cual se encontraba en la palma de su mano.

Kisara: para que te entregara eso, significa que confía que aras lo que él quiere. Dijo mirando aquel extraño objeto.

Axel: mejor dicho lo que Zorkius quiere, hare que Anzu recuerde todo, su misión, su poder, todo lo que fue y que a causa de eso se aleje de una buena vez de ese odioso faraón. Dijo decidido.

Kisara: Axel piénsalo bien, no estoy segura que ella quiera recordar todo, sabes cómo le dolió todo lo que le paso, fue su decisión borrarse la memoria y también desaparecer de la mente del faraón los recuerdos donde aparecía ella , lo hizo para protegernos a todos. Dijo tratando que el chico entendiera.

Axel: ¡basta, deja de decir eso! ¿Qué derecho tenia ella para alejarnos? ya que sabía muy bien que siempre estaríamos a su lado ¡y todo para proteger a ese miserable! Eso de que lo hizo por nuestro bien es solo una excusa, lo hizo por el faraón. Dijo muy enojado.

Kisara: pero Axel….

Axel: olvídalo, como siempre no importa lo que yo piense. Dijo ofendido.

Kisara: no digas eso, ella quería que no sufriéramos, no quería que saliéramos lastimados, por nuestra culpa que intervinimos le hicimos daño, tenes que comprenderla.

Axel: ¡pero nosotros teníamos que ayudarla, yo le prometí que le recompensaría por todo lo que hizo por mí, jure siempre protegerla! Dijo furioso.

Kisara: y lo sigues haciendo Axel, lo que no entiendo es porqué te estas comportando de esta forma, vos no eras así. Dijo algo triste.

Axel: te equivocas, siempre fui así, lo que pasa es que vos no me conoces tan bien como crees. Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kisara: no se de lo que estás hablando, te conozco hace más de cinco mil años.

Axel: no es cierto, nadie me conoce de verdad, no alcanza ni la eternidad para conocer bien a alguien, solo una persona realmente sabe como soy, pero se olvidó de mí, quiso olvidarme, a mí, a vos, a todo. Pero ya me canse de esto, ahora mismo voy a ir a buscar a Anzu y todo será como debería ser. Al terminar de decir eso se aleja rápidamente de la celda, dejando a Kisara sola en las penumbras.

Kisara: no, vos te equivocas Axel, lo que pasa es que no te conoces ni vos mismo. Dijo mientras suspiraba.

**En casa de Yugi**

Todos miraban confundidos a Atem y luego a Kaiba mientras se preguntaban "¿acaso me perdí de algo?"

Kaiba: con que ahí estas Atem, tengo que hablarte de algo pero sin la interrupción de tus amiguitos ni la del perro desobediente.

Joey: ¿a quién le decís perro desobediente? Me decís ricachón quien te crees para venir y molestar. Dijo enojado.

Yugi: cálmate Joey, no empieces a pelear. Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Anzu: ¿Atem por qué no nos dijiste que venía Kaiba? Pregunto mientras lo miraba curiosamente.

Atem: simplemente porque no lo sabía, pero para que venga debe de ser algo sumamente importante. Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Kaiba.

Tristan: vamos ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que nosotros no nos tendríamos enterar?

Atem: ¿es algo relacionado al cetro del milenio que te di? ¿O me equivoco? Le pregunto seriamente.

Kaiba: ¿acaso te lo tengo que volver a repetir? No quiero que tus amigos me estorben.

Joey: ¡ey pero sos un….! No pudo terminar la oración ya que Yugi le tapó la boca y Tristan lo sostuvo, pues él amenazaba con pegarle al chico de ojos azules el cual solo se limitó a mirarlo sin importancia mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Kaiba: es mejor que busquen un bozal para su mascota, ladra mucho y es insoportable. Dijo mirando a Yugi.

Anzu: dejen de pelear ¿para qué viniste de verdad? pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a Kaiba quien solo desvió su mirada. En ese momento suena el timbre.

Joey: ¿huleen eso? ¡Estoy seguro que esta vez es el repartidor de pizza! Dijo alegremente mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Repartidor: hola, usted ha ordenado unas 8 pizzas de…. No logro terminar la oración ya que Joey muy desesperado le quita las pizzas.

Joey: comida, comida, comida, tome el dinero, ahora a comer se ha dicho. Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta en la cara del pobre repartidor.

Tristan: ¡pero que olfato tienes! Exclamo.

Kaiba: como un buen perro. Dijo mientras sonreía con burla. Ante esto Joey le lanza una mirada de odio.

Anzu: ¿ocho pizzas? ¿Por qué tanto? Pregunta extrañada ya que esa cantidad era exagerada.

Joey: no es mucho, además ¿qué van a comer ustedes?

Tristan: ¡no andes de broma amigo que yo también quiero comer! Se quejó.

Anzu: basta que la comida es suficiente para todos.

Atem: Anzu tiene razón, es mejor que dejen de comportarse así y que compartan la comida.

Kaiba: si van a seguir con sus payasadas yo me voy.

Joey: ¡mejor!

Anzu: no seas así Joey. Le regaño.

Joey: ¿Qué? ¿Que hice de malo ahora? Pregunto inocentemente.

Atem: basta de tanto secreto y dinos de una vez para que vinistes Kaiba.

Kaiba: como sea, no es solo por lo del cetro del milenio, lo que quiero saber es la razón de que desde tu llegada Atem, estuve teniendo problemas con mi compañía. Dijo seriamente.

Yugi: ¿problemas como los que tuviste anteriormente con Pegasus o con Darzs? Pregunto recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Kaiba: son peores que esos dos cretinos, ellos solo querían adueñarse de mi corporación pero el objetivo de esta persona es destruir todo por completo, son muy astutos y aunque tenga a mi disposición los mejores programas contra virus y hackers no están sirviendo de mucho. Dijo seriamente.

Anzu: eso quiere decir que están destruyendo poco a poco tu compañía por dentro.

Joey: órale viejo, ese tipo debe de ser un genio de la computación.

Kaiba: a diferencia de vos obvio que sí.

Joey: ¡oye! que tenga desaprobado la materia de computación no significa nada. Se defendió.

Tristan: mejor no sigas que pareces un tonto ya que fuiste el único que la tiene baja. Se burlo.

Joey: Tristan de que parte estas. Dijo mientras lo agarraba por el cuello.

Yugi¨: ¿y por qué no le pedís ayuda a Pegasus? Dijo ignorando la pelea rutinaria de Joey y Tristan.

Kaiba: no me hagas reír, sería peor ya que hasta yo puedo burlar fácilmente su sistema.

Tristan:¿entonces ahora que hacemos?

Joey: ¿aparte que tiene que ver Atem en todo esto? Pregunto mirando al faraón.

Yugi: la pregunta también es ¿Quién es el que está detrás de todo esto? Ya que no es el primero que tiene en la mira a la compañía de Kaiba.

Kaiba: estoy cien porciento seguro que Atem tiene algo que ver con esto, como siempre, no creo que sea pura coincidencia de que todo esto haya pasado justamente cuando él regreso. También quien quiera que sea quien esté haciendo esto, se quiere pasar de listo, sin embargo logre identificar de maso menos de quien se trata ya que se identifica a través de un símbolo la cual es la única pista que tengo. Dijo mirando a Atem.

Anzu: ¿un símbolo?

Atem: ¿Qué clase de símbolo? Pregunto seriamente.

Kaiba: un dragón negro atrapado en una esfera de luz.

Anzu; ¿u-un dragón negro? Ante esto ella inconscientemente observa su brazo derecho. Entonces Kaiba la mira de reojo.

Atem: ¿con que un dragón rojo? ¿Qué podrá significar? Dijo pensativo.

Joey: ¿no buscaste el símbolo por internet?

Tristan: no Joey, a nadie se le ocurrió. Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se separaba del grupo y se dirigía a la habitación de Yugi y regresaba con una notebook.

Kaiba: es obvio que fue lo primero que hice y lo único que encontré fue otro tonto cuento o lo que sea de Egipto donde por casualidad aparece dicho símbolo. Dijo irritado.

Tristan: ya encontré la historia de ese símbolo, fue muy fácil. Dijo orgulloso mientras hacía señas para que los demás se acercaran a él.

Yugi: Tristan ¿Qué haces con mi notebook? Yo no te la preste.

Tristan: sí, sí, sí, ya se pero yo solo quería saber de qué se trata la historia, no te enojes.

Yugi: está bien pero ten cuidado, me la regalo mi abuelito. Ante esto Tristan asiente.

Joey: espero que no sea larga. Se quejó.

Anzu: no exageres Joey, ya sabemos que vos no sos capaz de leer una hoja de texto sin aburrirte como nene chiquito.

Atem: bueno, entonces que dice. Pregunto mientras todos dirigían su mirada hacia la pantalla del aparato.

Texto:

_Hace mucho tiempo en el antiguo Egipto cuando se efectuó la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad la cual decidió el destino del mundo entero, el faraón elegido junto con la elegida para custodiar el poderoso dije de las dimensiones lograron triunfar derrotando al ser de la oscuridad. El alma del gobernante de Egipto fue encerrado junto con aquella oscuridad mientras que la protectora dio su vida para que todo regresara a la normalidad dejando tras de ella suprimiendo la oscuridad que envolvía al mundo. Ya hecho el sacrificio el dije desaprecio junto a su cuidadora._

_Ante todo esto hay una profecía:_

_Nada es para siempre, cuando haya paz en el mundo y parezca que todo se a terminado, la oscuridad volverá más fuerte con sed de venganza, de la sangre de los que osaron a intervenir con sus planes y por haberlos encerrado en una luz cegadora, los elegidos por el destino tendrán que regresar a la vida para enfrentarlos otra vez, esto se repetirá en un siclo sin fin ya que no hay luz sin oscuridad y no hay bien sin mal. La paz nunca prevalecerá ya que siempre abra una lucha por enfrentar._

_(Al final del texto se puede ver un tallado en piedra donde se ve el símbolo del dragón negro el cual representa la oscuridad encerrado en un círculo el cual representa la luz)_

**En el templo antiguo**

Axel caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del viejo lugar, le había molestado la falta de confianza que le tenía su amiga, después de todo la única que en realidad confiaba en él era Anzu si es posible decir eso ya que ella no lo recuerda pero eso iba a cambiar, solo tenía que buscarla, mostrarle la esfera del olvido y todo volvería a ser como antes, junto a ella podría liberar a Kisara de "los tipos malos" y listo.

Riedur: ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Axel? Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Axel: ¿A dónde más? A buscar a la protectora y hacer lo que me ordenaste. Dijo sin mirarlo.

Riedur: ¿por fin vas a obedecerme? Al parecer tendría que golpear más seguido a tu amiguita. Dijo mientras se reía.

Axel: como sea, cuestión que no la toques hare lo que me pedís. Dijo mientras pensaba "como si vos fueras capas de lastimar a Kisara, lo hago porque sé que Zorkius lo haría de verdad"

Riedeur: entonces no te interrumpo más. Dijo para luego marcharse desapareciendo de la vista del chico de ojos verdes.

Axel: hasta que se fue ese farsante. Dijo en voz alta mientras salía del templo y se adentraba a la cuidad.

Riedeur: ve a buscar a tu amiga Axel, creo que será mejor mandarle un saludo de nuestra parte ¿no? Mientras miraba al chico alejarse.

En ese momento aparece Zorkius quien sonríe malévolamente, levanta sus brazos y atreves de sus manos salen varios monstruos de las sombras los cuales se dirigen hacia la dirección de Axel y Anzu.

**En casa de Yugi:**

Una vez que todos leyeron el texto todos se quedaron en silencio pero como siempre hay cierta personita que no puede estar con la boca cerrada ni que le pagen.

Joey: ok….no entendí nada. Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Tristan: nunca entendes las cosas. Acoto mientras suspiraba.

Yugi: admito que al pesar de que mi abuelito siempre me conto todo acerca de Egipto nunca nombro a ese tallado ni esa profecía. Dijo pensativo.

Kaiba: si te fijas bien esa lápida fue un reciente descubrimiento el cual se llevó a cabo hace dos meses. Dijo mientras miraba su artículo del milenio.

Anzu: justo cuando Atem cruzo hacia el otro mundo. Dijo mientras miraba a Atem.

Atem: entonces ese símbolo significa la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Yugi: si la luz seria la esfera que mantiene atrapado a la oscuridad. Parece coincidencia que el alma del faraón haya representado la luz quien encerró a Zork quien era la oscuridad.

Joey: pero hay un problema, Zork ya no existe, cuando viajamos al pasado se supone que lo destruimos ¿a quién tenemos que enfrentar entonces?

Atem: el mal puede encontrarse de muchas formas, solo hay que encontrar quien lo representa esta vez.

Kaiba: lo único que quiero es que esto termine lo antes posible. Dijo mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el cetro del milenio. "tengo que salvarte de una buena vez" pensó mientras el objeto entre sus manos mostraba la imagen de Kisara.

Anzu: pero no sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar. Dijo frustrada mientras pensaba "¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ver con el dije de las dimensiones? Lo que me preocupa es que yo ahora lo tengo y no sé cómo utilizarlo, quisiera ayudar a mis amigos, a Atem pero por alguna razón no puedo revelar aquel poderoso objeto, hay algo que me lo impide, no debo…"

Joey: es fácil, busca vengarse de Atem ¿no? Entonces solo hay que esperar que den el primer golpe, los enfrentamos, ganamos y listo.

Yugi: en un mundo ideal sí pero no creo que sea tan sencillo.

Atem: hay que encontrar primero a la protectora.

Tristan: si es que ya no la encontraron.

Joey: lo que no se es el poder de ese dije, no creo que sea la gran cosa.

Kaiba: claro, solo tiene todo el poder de todas las dimensiones existentes.

Yugi: si es así es un problema si cae en manos equivocadas, Atem tiene razón hay que encontrar a la protectora.

Anzu: ¿y si la protectora no quiere ser encontrada por alguna razón? ¿No pensaron en eso?

Joey: ¿por qué no querría que la encontremos? No entiendo porque lo decís. Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Anzu: capas tenga sus razones. Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba para otro lado. En ese momento ella se empezó a sentir mal, todo le daba vueltas y otra vez sentía ese ardor familiar en el brazo, ante esto apoya su mano en la frente ya que atacada por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Yugi: ¿Anzu estas bien? Le pregunto preocupado, también los demás la miraron por su comportamiento.

Anzu: e-estoy bien no te preocupes, no es nada, solo….voy a ir al baño un momento. Dicho esto se fue rápidamente mientras posaba su mano en su brazo derecho donde se encontraba su cicatriz.

Tristan : ¿pero qué le pasa? Pregunto extrañado.

Yugi: parece que se sentía mal. Dijo preocuoado.

Atem por su parte no dijo nada solo se quedó pensativo mientras miraba hacia la dirección por la cual se había ido Anzu.

**Fin del capítulo quince.**

**¿y que les parecio? admito que me tarde demasiado ya que no tube mucho tiempo y me trabe en la historia porque no sabía como continuarla.**

**pero bueno como pude la continue, tambien quise hacer un poquitito más largo el capítulo pero nose si lo logre y tampoco se si quedo bien.**

**bueno como siempre agradezco su apoyo y reviews a : Rossana's Mind, keri,BlackroSeAmy y a todos los que leen este finc.**

**si todo sale bien actualizare la siguiente semana (trato que las actualizaciones sean una vez por semana.)**

**abrazos y besos psicológicos y hasta el próximo capítulo. n.n**

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

**En las calles de la ciudad Domino**

Axel iba caminando rápidamente hacia la dirección por la cual sentía la presencia de Anzu, sería fácil para el encontrarla ya podía sentir donde la chica se encontraba, pues, ella lo ayudo a desarrollar como un sexto sentido para siempre encontrarla ya que en su vida pasada se metía en problemas siempre, bueno, se seguía metiendo en problemas pero ese no era el caso, por lo menos en ese entonces siempre Anzu lo ayudaba, recordar eso le traía buenos y malos recuerdos. Sin mencionar que recién le llegaba a la memoria que no era la primera vez que tenía entre sus manos aquella esfera que la víbora de Riedur le entrego, como todo empezó con una escena que lo caracterizaba en aquella época remota en el antiguo Egipto.

_Flash back_

_Axel corría, trataba de escapar de los guardias del palacio, para su mala suerte se había metido en problemas otra vez, si lo atrapaban esta vez sí que estaría muerto pero no contaba con que alguien impidiera el paso a sus perseguidores, sin embargo no era el momento de pensar en eso, dobla en una esquina, se escabulle y se pierde entre la gente. Esta vez logro escapar sin que nadie lo atrapara, en ese momento siente una mano la cual lo empuja contra la pared, cuando levanta la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba se sorprende al ver aquella chica de preciosos ojos azules quien lo había ayudado cuando era pequeño, esta vez ella lo miraban con reproche._

_Axel: ho-hola Anzu ¿todo bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo nerviosamente mientras ponía su mano atrás de la cabeza._

_Anzu: ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?_

_Axel: eh, no sé de qué me estás hablando. Dijo mientras ocultaba algo debajo de su capa. _

_Anzu: ¿Ya, cuál es la quinta o sexta vez de la semana? Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Axel: a te refieres…, no exageres, de hecho es la octava. Se ríe pero al ver la mirada asesina de parte de la joven baja la mirada._

_Anzu: ¡no puede ser que seas así! No siempre te ayudare a escapar de problemas. Dijo poniendo sus brazos en su cadera mientras lo regañaba._

_Axel: pero vos no me dejarías solito ¿verdad? Dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito._

_Anzu: por favor Axel no me mires así. Dijo desviando su mirada ya que siempre se ablandaba cuando hacia esa expresión en su rostro._

_Axel: ¿Qué carita? Dijo acercándose a la castaña quien intentaba evadirlo pero como siempre le fue en vano. _

_Anzu: tú ganas pero quita ya esa carita, aunque pase el tiempo sigues comportándote como un niño. Dijo resignada._

_Axel: y vos como mi mamá, retándome cada dos por tres._

_Anzu: como si te retara todo el tiempo y tampoco es mi culpa que le robes lo que sea a las personas ya que no tenes porque hacerlo._

_Axel: lo siento…pero es algo que me cuesta evitar, es como un vicio para mí, ya sabes desde siempre, desde que perdí todo._

_Anzu: pero ya deja de decir tonterías por una vez, ya lo tenes que olvidar, a parte ya hace tiempo que eres parte de mi familia, mmm…. ¿Hace cuantos años era?..., haber yo tenía 6, entonces son como 10 años._

_Axel: pero yo nunca fui parte de tu familia es más parecía que me odiaban._

_Anzu: no es cierto, lo que pasa es que siempre te metes en líos y eso le trae problema a mis padres, como son sacerdotes tienen muchas obligaciones a parte de cuidar del templo y ayudar al faraón._

_Axel: sí, sí ya sé, no tenes que repetírmelo._

_Anzu: Axel me podes decir que robaste._

_Axel: nada, solo esto que estaba pensando dártelo. Dijo mostrándole un objeto circular._

_Anzu: pero si yo conozco lo que es, me parece que se llama la esfera del olvido la cual es capaz uno puede recordar cualquier suceso del pasado y también olvidarlo. Dijo pensativa._

_Axel: si, es muy útil._

_Anzu: ¿Por qué la robaste? Y lo más importante ¿a quién?_

_Axel: emmm, a nadie en especial, no lo pude ver bien lo único que pude distinguir fue que llevaba un raro corte de pelo y que además era de tres colores._

_Anzu: creo que se lo robaste a alguien importante ya que es un objeto muy valioso. Dijo mientras pensaba en las características de aquella persona las cuales se le hacía familiar._

_Axel: por cierto, gracias por ayudarme, ya sabes por tropezarte con los guardias para que me perdieran de vista, te debo una. Dijo mientras sonreía._

_Anzu: jajaja, de nada, ya me debes como un millón de favores. le dijo mientras sonreía._

_Axel: por eso podes contar conmigo por lo que fuera, siempre estaré con vos._

_Anzu: no lo dudo pero ahora es mejor que nos vallamos antes que se den cuenta que vos robaste la esfera. Dijo señalando aquel objeto._

_Axel: está bien, vámonos. Le respondió mientras lo guardaba adentro de su capa._

_Fin del flash back_

Lástima que no contáramos que nos encontraran tan solo al salir del callejón y ello nos trajera un problema inmenso pero esa vez fue por culpa de Anzu. Pensó Axel mientras se detenía ya que el semáforo de la calle estaba con la luz roja.

_Flash back_

_Anzu: ¿no ves a ningún guardia?_

_Axel: quédate tranquila, no hay señal de ellos. Dijo mientras miraba para todos lados._

_Ambos jóvenes ya más tranquilos caminaron en dirección del templo por el cual ellos vivían. Anzu seguía a Axel el cual caminaba al lado de ella pero al ver una gran cantidad de personas reunidas las cuales rodeaban a un grupo de mujeres quienes bailaban animadamente, al darse cuenta de eso la chica de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente._

_Anzu: Axel mejor vallamos hacia ese lugar. Dijo apuntando en dirección de la multitud._

_Axel: olvídalo, mejor vallamos al templo, tenemos que regresar antes de que tus padres vuelvan del palacio del faraón._

_Anzu: pero van a tardar un montón y yo quiero bailar. Dijo haciendo pucheros._

_Axel: ahora quien está comportándose como una niña chiquita. _

_Anzu: ya cállate y vamos. Dijo tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia dicho lugar que ella quería ir ignorándolo por completo._

_Anzu se maravilló por los pasos de las bailarinas y en ese momento fue cundo más deseaba unirse a ellas, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, lo malo es que al ver tantas personas ella no podía ver muy bien que digamos, entonces se le dio por adelantarse con el permiso de las demás personas las cuales se lo daban de una manera no muy amistosa pero al fin pudo ver todo en su esplendor._

_Axel: Anzu espérame ¡siempre es lo mismo cuando ve a alguien bailar! Se olvida de mí y me deja atrapado entre la gente. Dijo muy molesto mientras se acercaba dificultosamente hacia la castaña._

_Una vez que el chico de ojos verdes pudo liberarse del aplastamiento que había sufrido de parte de la multitud sonrió, de pues de todo se alegró de ver a su amiga hablar con las mujeres y bailar con ellas. Pero cuando pensó que todo iba bien, sucedió lo que menos quería en ese momento, algunos guardias se acercaron junto al joven que él le había robado y otro el cual no podía identificar pero se notaba que era un sacerdote, es más lo había visto en el templo cuando varias personas hacían la prueba para saber el próximo poseedor del cetro del milenio y aquel joven que aparentaba ser de su misma edad lo había sido el elegido entre todos. En ese instante alguien lo atrapa por atrás al igual que a Anzu._

_Guardia: es mejor que todos los presentes se vallan en este instante si es que no quiere serias consecuencias. Grito provocando que todos se fueran corriendo._

_Anzu: ¡ey, suélteme! Grito tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre que la sostenía fuertemente._

_Axel: déjenla en paz, yo fui quien robo la esfera, no ella._

_Guardia: faraón esta mujer fue cómplice ¿Qué haremos con ella?_

_Atem: suéltenla. Ordeno mientras pensaba que la había visto en alguna parte antes._

_Anzu: ¿faraón? No puede ser. Dijo en voz baja ya que recordó haberlo visto hace unos días en el río._

_Atem: Seto, lleva a los dos hacia el palacio. Dijo dirigiéndose al portador del cetro del milenio._

_Seto: pero faraón ellos te robaron un objeto que era del faraón __Aknamkanon. Dijo sin comprender las acciones de parte del nuevo gobernante._

_Atem: lo sé muy bien pero no es solamente por eso, además si hay que juzgar a alguien creo que el mejor lugar es en el palacio ¿alguna objeción? Dijo seriamente para después mirar con enojo a Axel y luego dedicarle una sonrisa a Anzu._

_Fin del flash back._

Cambia la luz del semáforo y Axel sigue con su camino mientras piensa enojado "y ese fue la primera vez que conocí a Atem y todo se empezó a complicar"

En ese momento ve varias sombras escondidas, escucha extraños ruidos seguidos por gritos amenazantes, entonces cinco monstruos se dejan ver los cuales se acercaban a él amenazantemente.

Axel: ¡maldita sea! Grita furioso mientras esquiva varios ataques y busca la manera de enfrentarlos o al menos escapar de ellos.

**En casa de Yugi (más específico en el baño)**

Anzu se cerró velozmente la puerta del baño, se sentía, mareada, tenía la vista nublada y no soportaba ni las fuertes punzada que le daban en la cabeza ni el ardor que provenía de su brazo. Se acercó temblorosa a la pileta del baño y se lavó la cara, tratando de que se le pasee o que sea el mareo un poco, sintió un gran alivio al sentir el agua fría en su rostro, acto seguido se secó la cara, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor se miró en el espejo. No se veía tan mal aunque se le notara en la cara su dolor, llevo su atención hacia su brazo derecho y suspiro. Le sangraba de nuevo pero esta vez con abundancia y de un segundo a otro apareció el famoso dije de las dimensiones el cual hizo brillar con él su cicatriz de un color azulado al igual que le había pasado anteriormente. Esto para ella no era una buena señal, sus ojos perdieron el brillo habitual tornándose a un azul opaco siendo una sombra de lo que era antes, inmediatamente aquella luz pura la abrazó por completo mientras ella sentía como si se sumergiera en un profundo sueño, cerrando suavemente sus ojos.

Anzu abre sus ojos lentamente, por una extraña razón sus malestares habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Miro a su alrededor sabiendo de inmediato en el lugar de que ella se encontraba, era el sitio en donde la había transportado el dije la última vez. Hasta ahí todo genial pero ante todo esto una pregunta fundamental rondaba por la cabeza de Anzu ¿por qué estaba allí devuelta? Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz familiar la cual extrañaba, se voltea y sonríe, Kisara se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, parecía estar bien, feliz aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su apariencia, tenía varias heridas en diferentes partes del cuerpo las cuales fácilmente se podían ver a simple vista. La joven de ojos azules igual que los de ella la abraza fuertemente.

Kisara: ¡Anzu! ¿Cómo estás? Desde la última vez que nos vimos pasaron un montón de cosas que tenes que saber.

Anzu: y-yo estoy bien… ¿pero vos? Estas lastimada ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo eso? Dijo preocupada.

Kisara: bueno…, ahora te digo todo pero por favor no me apretes fuerte el brazo derecho ya que lo tengo más lastimado que cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo. Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor por lo cual directamente Anzu la suelta.

Anzu: lo siento, lo siento, Kisa, no fue mi intención acerté daño. Se disculpó haciendo que Kisara le sonriera.

KIsara: no te preocupes. Dijo para después poner una mirada melancólica.

Anzu: emmm… ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto al ver la expresión de ella.

Kisara: nada, solo que hace mucho tiempo que alguien me llamó así, es la abreviatura de mi nombre que vos me pusiste cuando éramos niñas.

Anzu: solo le saque a tu nombre las últimas dos letras, no creo que sea la gran cosa, por lo que me dices y te creo es que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y que sobre todo nunca fui buena con los apodos y sigo sin serlo. Dijo sonriéndole.

Kisara: pues, sí pero yo también no era buena con ese tema ya que te llamaba Zu por las últimas dos letras de tu nombre. Dijo para luego reír.

Anzu: ambas somos pésimas, jaja. Si queres llámame Zu, me haces sentirme más cómoda además que me encanta.

Kisara: genial pero nos desviamos del tema y tengo el tiempo contado, no puedo mantener por mucho tiempo la conexión con vos.

Anzu: está bien. Dijo mientras asentía y la mira fijamente esperando que le cuente lo sucedido.

Kisara: para empezar el que me hizo esto si se podría decir que fue una persona pero tengo mis sospechas ya que posee una maldad increíble, su esencia esta por completo cubierta por ella, es tan fuerte la concentración que se podría comparar con la del mismísimo Zork. Dijo seriamente.

Anzu: al parecer ese sujeto es la nueva amenaza junto con el grupo Dilers. Dijo pensativa.

Kisara: de hecho es el líder y también tiene un rencor hacia los elegidos, o sea Atem y vos.

Anzu: para, para, acepto que yo sea la rencarnación de la protectora del dije pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Atem?

Kisara: no finjas que no lo sabes, los dos en otro tiempo derrotaron a la oscuridad misma, son los únicos que pueden enfrentarla nuevamente sin embargo también sería de mucha ayuda que lo hicieran junto a los artículos del milenio y sus portadores ya que fueron de una gran ayuda la última vez. Sé que no queres que el faraón se involucre en otra batalla peligrosa pero tenes que comprender.

Anzu: ya lo entiendo, sé también un poco lo que sucedió ya que Kaiba nos lo dijo y leímos también la predicción. Es inevitable. Dijo desanimada.

Kisara: sabía que Seto después de todo se los iba a decir, lo extraño tanto. Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Anzu: lo se Kisa, espero que se reencuentren pronto, yo te ayudare ¿queres que hable con él? Le dijo tratándola de animar.

Kisara: no, no, enserio. Dijo rápidamente.

Anzu: ya lo entiendo, encontraste la forma de comunicarte con él. Le dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo haciendo que Kisara se sonrojara.

Kisara: antes que me valla, Axel te está buscando, él te va a explicar mejor todo.

Anzu: pero Kisa, espera ¿Cuánto te volveré a ver?

Kisara: pronto Zu… dijo mientras le sonreía.

Después el dije apareció enfrente de Anzu cubriéndola nuevamente con aquella luz cegadora, desapareciendo y perdiendo de vista a Kisara.

**Casa de Yugi (específicamente en la sala)**

Atem, Kaiba, Yugi, Joey y Tristan se encontraban hablando sobre lo que hasta el momento sabían.

Kaiba: así que esos descerebrados llamados Dilers piensan meterse con mi compañía, no se quienes se creen pero cuando los atrape los destruiré.

Atem: sí pero no nos será fácil, tenemos algunos indicios sobre ellos pero nada concreto. Dijo pensativo.

Joey: esto ya cansa, antes nos preocupábamos del grupo de los cazadores raros y a hora a estos Dicles, Dillels, chiles o lo que sea.

Yugi: Dilers Joey.

Joey: da igual, son los malos, quienes hay que patearles el trasero apenas nos topemos con ellos.

Yugi: oigan chicos, Anzu se ha tardado mucho ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? No se veía bien.

Joey: no exageres, sabes cómo son las chicas, siempre tardan en todo, seguramente se está arreglando el pelo o lo que sea, ni que se desmayara.

Tristan: si Yugi, ya verás que está bien, no te preocupes, no es. No pudo terminar la oración ya que en ese momento suena el celular de Kaiba el cual contesta al instante.

Kaiba: que pasa ahora, mejor que sea importante… no me interesa, solo arréglalo…. err…. ¡Que inservibles que son! Como siempre lo tendre que hacer todo yo mismo. Dijo enojado mientras cortaba la llamada.

Joey: ¿problemas en el paraíso? ¿acaso ya te vas?

Kaiba: cállate wheeler, solo tengo mejores cosas que hacer de vez de soportarte. Dijo mientras se acercaba a Atem.

Atem: buena surte con lo de tu compañía.

Kaiba: por cierto Atem , tu amiguita se estuvo comportando raro mientras estábamos con el tema del cuento egipcio, solo fíjate, es sospechoso. Al terminar de decirle esto, se marcha de la casa dejándolo pensativo.

Joey: por fin se fue, el señor tengo cosas que hacer de vez de soportarte. Dijo haciéndole burla.

Tristan: que mal imitador que sos, Kaiba no habla así.

Joey: si habla así.

Tristan: que no.

Joey: que sí.

Tristan: que no.

Joey: que sí.

Tristan: que no.

Joey: sí.

Tristan: no.

Joey: sí.

Tristan: no.

Joey: siiiiiiiiii.

Tristan: nooooo.

Y así siguieron peleando como nenitos por como quince minutos, Atem ya aburrido decidió fijarse como estaba Anzu porque ya se estaba preocupando por su ausencia, entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño.

La luz se desvaneció y Anzu pudo comprender que había regresado al baño y ya no estaba con Kisara.

Anzu: genial ¿ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? Se preguntó mientras miraba el dije el cual estaba entre sus manos y como si este le respondiera le mostro imágenes de Axel siendo perseguido por monstruos.

Anzu: ¡o no Axel! ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? En ese momento escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

Atem: ¿Anzu, está todo bien?

Anzu: s-sí. Dijo mientras abría la puerta para ver al faraón el cual se veía preocupado.

Atem: ¿estas segura? No te ves bien.

Anzu: te dije que sí, no te preocupes. Ahora me tengo que ir. Dijo mientras se apuraba para salir lo antes posible de la ahí pero no conto que Atem la tomara del brazo.

Atem: ¿Qué te sucede? Desde que regrese te comportas extraña ¿te preocupa que tengamos que luchar otra vez contra la oscuridad? Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Anzu: no es eso, solo que, no quiero perderte de nuevo. Dijo en un susurro.

Sin embargo Atem logro escucharla, bajo su mirada sin saber que responderle y se sorprendió al notar la extraña marca en forma de dragón que tenía Anzu en su brazo. Era de un Azul profundo y en ese momento le dio una descarga eléctrica haciendo que soltara a Anzu.

Anzu: lo siento Atem, enserio, me tengo que ir ahora. Se despidió de los demás y se fue corriendo de allí.

Atem: Anzu…. ¿acaso vos?... dijo mientras la miraba salir de la casa con tanta prisa.

**Fin del capítulo dieciséis **

** ¿que les parecio el capítulo? esta vez si que me vino la inspiración, bueno por favor quiero su opinión sobre el capítulo y como voy con el finc. **

**como siempre agradezco su apoyo y reviews a : Rossana's Mind, keri,BlackroSeAmy,********ClariEleven** y a todos los que leen este finc.

**sus reviews me hacen feliz y me animan a continuar.  
**

**besos y abrazos psicológicos.**

**hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Espero que no quieran matarme por la tardanza.**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Marcas del destino**

Anzu corría lo más rápido que podía, tenía que encontrar a Axel pero en ese momento no le era posible concentrarse en eso, en su mente solo rondaba las últimas palabras que le dijo Atem, seguramente ya se haya dado cuenta quien era ella en realidad o al menos lo sospecha, todavía no puede creer que huyó de el de vez de contarle la verdad pero sintió que ese no era el mejor momento. No iba a admitir que tenía miedo, miedo por lo que pudiera pasar, miedo de no estar a la altura de los acontecimientos, miedo a fracasar en su deber como protectora (sin mencionar que esto todavía no lo tenía muy claro), miedo de ver a la persona que tanto ama sufrir , miedo a no verlo más, simplemente miedo a perderlo. Definitivamente era una miedosa. Por un momento cierra sus ojos y suspira, tenía que sacarse esos malos pensamientos de la cabeza y concentrarse para encontrar a Axel, más rápido lo encontraba, más rápido podría regresar con el faraón para decirle todo de una buena vez y seguirle ocultando la verdad. Miro a su alrededor y se detuvo, no reconocía la calle donde se encontraba, lo que le faltaba, estaba perdida ¿Exactamente hacia dónde debía ir?

En la calle todas las personas iban hacia distintas direcciones mientras charlaban sin preocupaciones, el ruido de los autos y sus bocinas más las voces de la gente la estaban desorientando más de lo que se encontraba. En ese momento como deseaba tener algo por lo cual pudiese encontrar a Axel. Y como si el dije la oyera apareció en frente de ella y luego floto hacia una dirección específica. Eso sí que era algo nuevo y efectivo ¿para qué tener un Jpc, un mapa o un rastreador? Si tenía un objeto tan valioso con distintas funciones, anda a saber qué otras cosas podía hacer el Dije de las dimensiones, por algo era tan valioso. Eso sí, sin importaba donde dicho objeto la llevara, Anzu confiaba ciegamente de él. Ya con más confianza sigue al collar el cual la guía hacia el camino correcto.

Camina por un rato entre las calles llamándole la atención de que no haya tantos peatones, pareciese que desaparecieron de un segundo a otro. El sonido de autos chocándose y personas gritando le llamó la atención, mira hacia su derecha y ve como alguien corría rápidamente como si estuviera en una carrera olímpica y quisiera ganar la medalla de oro. Luego se asombra al notar como varios monstruos siguen la misma dirección por la cual se había ido el joven.

-Genial, sino me equivoco ese era Axel- Dijo mientras miraba el dije de las dimensiones el cual brillaba- Tendré que seguirlo pero creo que no seré de mucha ayuda pero algo se me va a ocurrir- terminando de decir esto Anzu corre hacia donde vio a las peligrosas criaturas dirigirse.

**En la casa de Yugi**

Yugi, Joey y Tristán se encontraban sentados en el sofá a diferencia de Atem quien se encontraba parado apoyado en la pared con una expresión pensativa. Joey devoraba la pizza de jamón con queso, Tristán tomaba Coca-Cola y Yugi comía algunos bocadillos mientras miraba de reojo al faraón. Todos estaban el silencio el cual era algo incómodo.

-Entonces…. –Traga la comida que tiene en la boca-¿Por qué todos se callaron?- Joey pregunto en voz baja notando la falta de habla del grupo.

Supongo que nadie tiene nada de qué hablar- Dijo Tristán mientras agarraba una porción de pizza- ¿alguien sabe por qué Anzu se fue tan rápido? Ni siquiera comió algo, se suponía que nos reuniríamos para festejar, todo especialmente para ella y nos deja sin dar explicaciones- Al terminar de decir esto empieza a comer.

-Parecía preocupada por algo- Dijo Yugi para luego ver la reacción de Atem el cual estaba perdido otra vez en sus pensamientos y que solo se limitó a mirarlo.

- Como diche antetior menche echa rara- dijo Joey con la boca llena de pizza.

Atem estaba al tanto de lo que decían sus amigos pero no tenía nada para aportar a la conversación. "No tiene sentido, la marca que tiene Anzu en su brazo derecho la había visto antes pero no logro recordarlo ¡como odio que me pase esto! Es tan… frustrante" pensó Atem.

- Deberíamos hablar con ella ¿No creen?- Pregunto Yugi.

En ese momento el rompecabezas del milenio comenzó a brillar llamando la atención del faraón, todo su alrededor se congelo, aquel valioso objeto empezó a cubrirlo por completo con su resplandor dorado, al igual que le paso en el reino de duelistas, entonces su artículo de milenio lo traslado hacia un espacio infinito bañado de una profunda oscuridad sin siquiera un rayito de luz. Ese lugar le produjo escalofríos y lo dejo con una mala sensación en su pecho. De pronto apareció el dije de las dimensiones el cual levito al lado del antiguo gobernante de Egipto para luego instalarse en el centro de aquella oscuridad. El dije emitió una luz pura y tranquilizadora, esparciendo aquel resplandor por todo el sitio dejando atrás aquellas sombras. Todo quedo en blanco y el collar se mantuvo flotando, de repente aparece la silueta de una mujer la cual no se le puede distinguir ya que un aura azulada la cubría por completo sin dejar que alguien pudiera reconocerla. El objeto se acerca lentamente hacia la joven la cual toma al dije entre sus delicadas manos el cual parece brillar más que antes, la luz que cubría a aquella persona se convino con la del dije para después disminuir y concentrarse específicamente en el brazo derecho de la joven en el cual se traza la marca de un dragón azulado el cual sigue brillando. Atem con mucho esfuerzo pudo ver lo que sucedía y se sorprendió al ver que la chica la cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sostenía el dije se trataba de Anzu. Era ella, era imposible no reconocerla con su cabello castaño, corto a la altura de los hombros, sus sospechas se confirmaron por completo cuando ella abrió sus ojos mostrando aquellos azulado y profundos ojos los cuales transmitían tanta paz y otros sentimientos tan puros que solo ella podía mostrar. Los ojos violáceos del faraón se encontraron con los de mar de su amiga la cual lucia tan distinta y al verse fijamente se quedó sin habla, estaba paralizado y su corazón latía fuertemente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar para salir de su estado de shock ella le sonrió con amor y melancolía para luego desaparecer junto a todo su alrededor, lo único que escucho antes de desvanecerse junto a todo fue "_te dejo recordarme pero te debo proteger, no me busques…."_

-¿Estás bien Atem?- Pregunto preocupado Yugi al verlo tan ausente con su mirada perdida en el rompecabezas del milenio.

- ¿Eh?... s-si Yugi…- Dijo abriendo rápidamente sus ojos mientras trataba de salir de su transe.

- Para que sepas estábamos hablando de Anzu, me preocupa mucho – Dijo el pequeño tricolor.

- Yo la voy a buscar, tengo que hablar con ella- Dijo decidido Atem- "es la única forma que se me aclaren las cosas, no puedo creer que sea ella"- pensó.

- Si ¿pero ahora? – Pregunto Yugi al ver que el faraón se disponía a marcharse.

- Déjalo Yugi, si quiere ir que se valla, mira el lado bueno, el aclara las cosas y nosotros tenemos más comida para nosotros- Dijo mientras agarraba otro pedazo de pizza.

- No te acabes todo vos solo Tristán, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre- Se quejó Joey mientras agarraba una porción gigantesca de pizza.

- Sí que son un pozo sin fondo. Dijo Yugi.

- Ya vengo Yugi- Dijo Atem para luego marcharse de la casa para buscar a Anzu.

-Suerte Atem-susurró Yugi.

- Yo quiero esa porción de pizza. Dijo Joey.

- ¿Estás loco? Es la última de jamón, come la de salame. Dijo Tristan mientras sostenía una porción entre sus manos.

- Yo no la quiero, tiene poca mozzarella y la que vos tenes está que desborda de ese exquisito queso. Dijo Joey señalando la comida de su amigo.

- La como yo y listo- Dijo cansado Yugi para sacársela y darle un mordisco.

- No es justo- se quejaron Joey y Tristán.

**Entre las calles de la ciudad Domino**

Axel corre y esquiva a sus perseguidores y llega un momento que se ve acorralado en un callejón.

- ¿Enserio? Debe de ser una broma ¡¿Por qué siempre un callejón?! Esto ya es el colmo- Se quejó para luego tener que esquivar el ataque de un monstruo serpiente el cual rompe un trozo de pared.

- ¡Genial!, no tengo otra opción - Dijo resignado para luego suspirar- ya no me importan las consecuencias de mis actos ¿Quieren pelear? Ok, que empiece el juego- Dijo mientras sonreía con confianza.

Entonces los ojos de Axel se tornaron más oscuros, más profundos, sus manos empezaron a brillar de un color rojizo y en un momento a otro aparecieron dos espadas en cada mano, en la derecha una espada con la empuñadura roja con un símbolo de un dragón con las alas desplegadas y en la izquierda una espada con la empuñadura negra con un símbolo con el ojo de Horus.

Anzu sigue corriendo mientras tenía un mal presentimiento, hace unos instantes pudo ver como Axel estaba huyendo de unos monstruos y se dirigían hacia un callejón sin salida ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Axel? ¿Acaso quería enfrentar esa cantidad de monstruos el solo?

- Ya casi llego, espero que no sea demasiado tarde- Dijo para apresurar más su paso.

Al llegar Anzu pudo ver como el joven de ojos verdes estaba atacando a aquellas criaturas sin ninguna dificultad, es más en su cara se notaba una gran satisfacción de parte de él como si hubiese deseado tener la oportunidad de pelear contra esos monstruos. Ella se quedó observando como aquel chico luchaba, cada movimiento que hacía le parecía familiar como si ya lo hubiese visto hacer eso antes. Axel atacaba coordinadamente y siempre acertaba en cada ataque que realizaba, parecía que hace años que practicaba con la espada, definitivamente era un buen espadachín, se podía decir que era un experto o al menos es lo que ella creía al ver cada movimiento que este realizaba.

- ¡Toma esto!-le grito el chico a un monstruo alado el cual en un ágil movimiento le corto la cabeza dejando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo permitiendo que este manchara todo con sangre.

- y bien ¿Quién sigue? – Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Una criatura físicamente similar a un ogro de aspecto desagradable retrocedió solamente para tomar impulso y atacarlo con más potencia con su espada, Axel solo se limitó a esquivarlo saltando sobre él y al mismo tiempo aprovechar para cortándole la mano por la cual este sostenía la espada causando un fuerte alarido de parte del monstruo.

- Eso fue increíble- Susurro la castaña.

- ¿Eso es todo? Creí que los monstruos del reino de las sombras serían más resistentes y fuertes- Hizo una mueca- Pero me equivoque.

- Creo que no es una muy buena idea subestimarlos- Pensó Anzu al verlo tan confiado.

- Esto ya me aburre- Exclamo Axel una vez que derribo al último monstruo al clavarle una de sus espadas en la cabeza.

- Ya mejor me voy- Dijo mientras enfundaba sus espadas y se daba vuelta para marcharse de ahí, dejando una pila de cadáveres de los que antes eran de monstruos del reino de las sombras.

Todo parecía haber sido fácil pero las apariencias engañan, en un segundo a otro las criaturas se volvieron a levantar como si nada mientras sus heridas fueron curadas como por arte de magia.

-¡Cuidado Axel!- Grito Anzu espantada cuando vio que todo los monstruos se abalanzaban sobre el joven.

- ¿Anzu…?- Dijo antes de ser atrapado y atacado por los seres oscuros.

Axel como podía trataba de defenderse pero eran muchas bestias y parecían haber obtenido más fuerzas, sin importan cuantas veces los atacara no lograba hacerles daños ya que estos se curaban y seguían pegándole como si nada.

- T-tengo que ayudarlo ¿pero cómo?- Pensaba Anzu desesperada, no tenía nada para ayudarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Axel entrecortadamente mientras miraba de reojo a Anzu y trataba de defenderse con las espadas.

- Pues yo….- No pudo continuar ya que pego un grito de horror a ver como Axel fue derribado por un esqueleto espadachín quien le lastimo gravemente el brazo izquierdo haciendo que soltara la espada con el símbolo de Horus y esta callera lejos del cuerpo del chico.

**En casa de Yugi**

- Pues bueno ya basta chicos se comieron casi todo ustedes solos- Regaño Yugi al ver como Joey y Trstán terminaban de devorar las últimas porciones de pizza, mientras él señalaba la mesa la cual solo quedaban unos pocos alimentos ya que los otros ya habían pasado historia.

- No comimos nada. Dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Claro, como digas…- Dijo hasta ser interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

- Hola- Dijo Yugi una vez contestado el aparato.

-Hola Yugi, soy Mai- Dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-M….- no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

- Shhh, no digas nada, solo pásame con el idiota de tu amigo y no le digas quien soy.

- ¿Te refieres a….?

- A Joey ¿Quién más podría ser?

- Pues…., nadie, ahora te paso- Dijo mientras llamaba a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa Yugi?- Dijo acercándose a él.

- es para vos- Dijo extendiéndole el teléfono.

- ¿Quién es?- Pregunto agarrando el objeto.

- Ya sabrás, solo trata que no te mate- dijo para solo obtener una mirada confusa de parte de Joey.

- ¿H-hola?

- Hola, ¿habla el idiota que me mandó un mensaje de texto por el celular diciéndome que tenía el día libre y que íbamos a aprovecharlo para salir pero este no responde mis llamadas?

- ejejeje ¿May? … eto, yo….no recibí ninguna llamada tuya- Respondió nervioso.

-¿Tenes el celular apagado no?

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees eso? Si queres me fijo y veras que te equivocas.

- Dale demuéstramelo- Le desafió.

- Aja- exclamo- yo….- Mira su celular y resulta que este se encontraba apagado sin batería- mmm….- Dijo sin saber cómo responderle.

- Eso lo tomo como si yo te gane guapo.

- En fin May ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en casa de Yugi?- Pregunto derrotado.

- Pues solo intuición.

- ¿Entonces hoy salimos?

- Dale, te espero en media hora en tu nueva casa. Dijo contento.

- Nos vemos cariño, hasta pronto- dicho esto ella corta el teléfono dejándolo pensativo.

- ¿Con que una cita eh?- pregunto pícaramente Tristán.

- ¡Ya cállate Tristán!

**En las calles de Domino**

Atem buscaba a Anzu, tenía un mal presentimiento, el rompecabezas del milenio no dejaba de brillar, parecía que quería guiarlo hacia algo o mejor dicho alguien, solo esperaba que sea la persona que tanto había buscado y aunque lo hubiese tenido delante de él no la logro reconocer y eso le daba bronca. Un grito desgarrador lo paraliza, era de ella, no podía equivocarse.

- ¡Anzu!- Grito y corrió lo más rápido que podía.

Anzu grito lo más fuerte que le permitía su voz, Axel estaba inconsciente con una herida profunda por la cual emanaba mucha sangre, sabía que él se estaba confiando demasiado pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que terminaría así. Tenía miedo, otra vez, estaba harta de ese sentimiento quería ayudar lo deseaba tanto, se le empezaba a nublar la vista, cerro sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas pero le fue imposible. Sintió como si una energía se acumulaba adentro de ella y amenazaba con salir, el dije de las dimensiones se encontraba a su lado brillando como siempre como si tratara de calmarla. Las bestias de la oscuridad ahora se acercaban a ella listas para acabar con su vida. Una lágrima callo sobre el dije causando que este con su luz azulada cubriera a todas las criaturas las cuales se tapaban sus rostros por la intensidad del resplandor y retrocedieran un poco. Los monstruos rugían amenazadoramente, Anzu tomo al dije entre sus manos y lo acerco hacia su pecho, luego abrió sus ojos los cuales brillaban más de lo usual, entonces se eleva sobre todos los seres de la oscuridad y levanta su brazo derecho en el cual su cicatriz brillaba y con un solo movimiento emite una ráfaga de energía azul la cual estalla y hace desaparecer a todas las criaturas las cuales se desintegran.

-A-anzu- Dice suavemente Axel al recobrar el conocimiento mientras trataba de reincorporarse y se levanta dificultosamente mientras se sostenía el brazo herido.

En ese momento llega Atem el cual mira fijamente y sorprendido a Anzu la cual se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el dije de las dimensiones, no podía creer como ella puso fin a tantos monstruos del reino de las sombras.

- Anzu, ya todo termino- Dijo Axel tratando de acercarse a ella.

- Axel…yo… ¿Estás bien? – Dijo para luego desmayarse pero por suerte como pudo el chico de ojos verdes la sostuvo dificultosamente por la herida de uno de sus brazos antes de que ella llegara al suelo.

- Descansa Anzu, todavía no estas acostumbrada al poder del dije- Dijo mientras la miraba con ternura, el objeto ya nombrado yacía entre las manos de la muchacha.

- ¿Axel exactamente qué ocurrió aquí?- Pregunto seriamente el faraón quien se iba acercando al chico.

- Já, como siempre llegas tarde a los acontecimientos - Dijo Axel con fastidio.

- ¿Anzu se encuentra bien?- Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba inconscientemente.

- Esta bien pero no gracias a vos ¿No te dijo Anzu que te alejaras de ella?- Dijo Axel seriamente.

- Ella nunca diría eso- Contesto no muy seguro al recordar la visión que tuvo hace poco.

- Entiende de una buena vez que ella te quiere lejos ¿Por qué crees que te borro la memoria en el pasado?

- ¿Qué sabes vos de eso? Si apenas la conoces, lo que tampoco entiendo es que tenes vos que ver con ella.

- Yo la conozco desde siempre que ella se halla borrado la memoria para olvidarte no significa nada. Dijo tristemente mientras dirigía su memoria hacia ella.

- ¿Quién eres vos?- Pregunto Atem.

- Pues veras yo soy quien tiene el deber de guiar a la protectora del dije, por eso la mantendré lejos tanto de vos y de los secuaces de Zorkius. Ella debe aprender a usar aquel importante objeto para no ser un blanco fácil.

- No te creo nada, deja a Anzu tranquila.

- No me importa si me creas o no- Dijo indiferentemente mientras se marchaba del lugar con Anzu entre sus brazos.

Atem no sabía cómo detener a Axel aunque lo que el digiera fuese verdad no permitiría que se llevara a Anzu, ella tenía que hacer que recupera la memoria y poder derrotar juntos al mal que amenazaba la Tierra. Cuando el da unos pasos para acercarse a Axel, encuentra en el suelo una extraña espada con el símbolo del ojo de Horus la cual sentía que lo llamaba. Con curiosidad agarró a la espada y la admiró, esta brillaba junto a su artículo del milenio y sintió como si aquel objeto siempre le hubiese pertenecido a él, el ojo de Horus también apareció en su frente. Luego observo como Axel dejo de caminar, Atem estaba dispuesto a utilizar aquella arma a su favor.

Axel se voltea y lo ve sin ninguna expresión en su rostro para luego sonreír de lado.

- Podes quedarte con la **espada espiritual**, ya que anteriormente te pertenecía, yo solo la tome prestada, digamos que la salve de que estuviera en mano de "los tipos malos". Y no es necesario que trates de pelear conmigo, no vale la pena luchar con alguien que solo trata de ayudar, solo voy a llevar a Anzu a su casa, así que quédate tranquilo. Pero no confundas las cosas- Al terminar de decir esto desaparece de la vista del faraón.

- Sí que es raro, primero se comporta como si fuera mi enemigo y después me trata como si nada- Dijo Atem mientras miraba la espada espiritual-Igual lo voy a mantener vigilado, hay algo que me hace desconfiar de él. Mañana temprano iré a ver como se encuentra Anzu- Dijo para luego marcharse pensativo de aquel lugar esperando que todo se aclare al día siguiente al hablar con Anzu.

**Fin del capítulo diecisiete **

**Ya sé, ya sé me tarde mucho, dije que trataría de publicar un capítulo por semana y no lo hice.**

**Para empezar no sé si quedo bien el final del capítulo(ni sé si se entiende)la cuestión es que no quería (por ahora) un enfrentamiento entre Atem y Axel(ya que este no es malo)**

**Cualquier duda preguntenmen.**

**Bueno como sea si tienen algun consejo para darme son libres de escribirmelos(por favor que sean constructivos)**

**A partir de ahora voy a escribir de esta manera la cual es más cómoda para mí. **

**Gracias por sus Reviews a :Rossana's Mind,ClariEleven, akira156,merylune y a todos los que leen este Finc.**

**Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
